Lets Not Fall in Love
by Ara Wise
Summary: ketika cinta muncul dalam kisah pertemanan
1. chapter 1

**LETS NOT FALL IN LOVE**

 **Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Stori by Me**

 **Rated T**

 **Pairing Sasusaku Sasukarin**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, LEBAYY !**

Sebuah taksi baru saja berhenti di depan bandara. Singkat saja dua orang perempuan keluar dengan tergesa gesa. Bahkan kemudian mereka berlari.

"Cepatlah Sakura !". Perempuan itu berlari masuk ke dalam bandara.

"Iya, Karin". Satu lagi perempuan keluar dari taksi dan segera berlari menyusul temanya yang sudah masuk dalam bandara.

Terlihat dari raut mereka yang begitu bahagia. "Karin, tunggu aku !" teriak Sakura yang berusaha berlari menyusul sahabatnya .

Untung saja tidak beberapa lama Karin berhenti. "Duduk disini saja". Karin mengarahkan sahabatnya untuk duduk menunggu di bangku tunggu.

"Menurutmu, wajahnya sekarang sudah berubah tidak ya ?" Sakura bertanya setelah menengguk air dari dalam botol air yang dia bawa.

"Kau selama ini belum pernah video call denganya ?"

"Tidak" jawab Sakura. "maksudku belum". Dengan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Menurutku dia tidak berubah sama sekali" jawab Karin.

"Dia sudah sampai". Raut wajah Karin begitu ceria. "Ayo !". Karin kembali berlari menembus orang – orang yang tengah berjalan.

"Benarkah ?".Terkejut dan gugup itu yang terlihat dalam raut wajah Sakura, yang kemudian segera menyusul Karin.

Mereka berlari dengan tidak saSasuke n menanti kedatangan satu lagi sahabat mereka yang sudah lima tahun sekolah di Amerika.Wajah mereka tidak bisa lepas dari raut tersenyum dan senang . Telihat sekali dari wajah mereka, mereka sangat merindukan sahabat mereka ini. Dari balik orang-orang yang tengah berjalan, muncul seseorang yang menurutnya cukup mencolok. Karena kelebihan fisik yang dia punya.

"Sasuke !". Suara yang muncul dari seseorang yang tadi baru saja memulai berlarinya, masih dengan raut bahagia dan sambutan senyum yang penuh kerinduan, membuat laki-laki yang tadi namanya dipanggil menoleh.

Dia rentangkan kedua tanganya menyambut langkah mereka. Karin yang tengah sampai terlebih dahulu langsung memeluk sang lelaki yang merupakan sahabat dan juga kekasihnya. "Selamat datang". Senyuman Karin benar-benar tidak bisa lepas dari bibirnya.

Begitupun senyuman yang ada di bibir perempuan yang berjarak beberapa meter dari Karin dan Sasuke yang sedang berpelukan. Memandang keduanya dengan sedu dan bahagia akhirnya setelah lima tahun berpisah, mereka berkumpul kembali.

Sasuke yang tersadar tengah diperhatikan seseorang dari jarak beberapa meter, mengalihkan pandangannya ke seseorang itu dengan senyuman yang berkembang lebar, dia menghampiri Sakura setelah melepas pelukanya. "Selamat datang, Sasuke ". Sasuke membalasnya sama dengan yang dilakukannya kepada Karin, memeluknya. "Hn, terima kasih". Pelukan salah satu sahabatnya sedikit membuat Sakura terkejut, namun dengan segera dia juga membalas pelukanya.

"kalian sudah menunggu lama ?". tanya Sasuke setelah di melepas pelukan keduanya.

"tidak juga" jawab Karin yang kemudian menggandeng lengan Sasuke . "yuk kita pulang ?"

Mereka mulai meninggalkan bandara dan memasuki taksi menuju rumah.

Pemandangan di luar mobil cukup menarik perhatian Sakura yang dengan sibuknya memperhatikan apa yang ada di luar. Menurut Sakura, pemandangan luar lebih baik daripada pemandangan yang ada di dalam mobil. Akan lebih menyakitkan menurutnya jika dia terus melihat di dalam mobil yang didalamnya ada Sakura yang duduk di sebelah kiri, Karin di tengah dan Sasuke di sebelah kSakuran. Kerinduan diantara mereka bertiga sangat terlihat setelah sekian lama tidak berkumpul, tapi tidak bisa melebihi rindunya sepasang kekasih yang sekian lama tidak bertemu. Itulah yang dialami Karin dan Sasuke . Mereka sudah menjalin hubungan beberapa bulan sebelum Sasuke pergi ke Amerika. Karena mereka bertiga bersahabat, sebelum mereka meresmikan hubungan, mereka meminta izin Sakura yang merupakan sahabat mereka. Tentulah Sakura mengizikan.

"Ibu dan ayahmu tidak menjemputmu, kenapa ?".Sembari menyederkan kepalanya di bahu sang kekasih Karin bertanya.

"Aku sengaja menyuruh ayah dan ibu untuk tidak menjeputku di bandara, tapi menyambutku di rumah. Biarkan kalian yang menjemputku" Jawab Sasuke .

"Bolehkah kita ikut ?"

"Tentu, kalian boleh ikut"

"Tapi jam 10 nanti akan ada pemotretan ulang, sepertinya aku tidak akan ikut". Karin menjadi terlihat lesu. "Sakura, nanti sampaikan salamku pada bibi ya ?"

"Tentu". Jawab Sakura setelah mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak dari pemandangan di luar sSakura.

"Pak, turunkan aku di depan toko roti itu ya ?". Karin segera merapikan pakaianya.

"Kau sungguh tidak ikut, Karin ?". Sakura terkejut dengan keputusan yang di buat sahabatnya itu. "Sasuke baru saja datang, kau akan pergi lagi"

"Maafkan aku teman-teman aku tidak bisa". Karin menampakkan wajah menyesalnya kepada kedua sahabatnya. "Mungkin besok malam kita bisa berkumpul" wajahnya kembali ceria. Karin segera turun setelah taksi mereka berhenti di depan toko roti. "Aku sungguh menyesal tidak bisa ikut teman, jangan lupa besok malam ya ?".Segera dia tutup pintu mobil setelah mengucapkan salam kepada kedua sahabatnya.

Persahabatan mereka sudah berlangsung cukup lama, mungkin sudah lima belas tahun lamanya. Orang tua mereka yang mempertemukan mereka sehingga mereka menjadi sahabat hingga saat ini dan mungkin selamanya. Sifat masing-masing dari mereka, mereka sudah hafal. Karin yang sifatnya begitu ceria dan enerjik, Sakura yang pembawaanya tenang dan selalu berpikir positif dan Sasuke yang terlihat cukup pendiam tapi tidak untuk kedua sahabat perempuanya itu. Kelebihan dan kekurangan mereka seakan melebur menjadi satu saling melengkapi. Mereka tidak pernah berlama-lama dalam keadaan marah atau saling diam. Karena mereka tidak bisa.

Mobil taksi berhenti di sebuah rumah mewah bewarna putih dan juga besar itu. Menampakkan sosok lelaki yang cukup tampan turun dari taksi dan menatap rumah tersebut penuh rindu. "Kau sungguh tidak jadi ikut masuk, Sakura ?". Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat sosok yang masih tersisa didalam mobil taksi itu. "Ayolah, Sakura. Kenapa kau juga tidak bisa ikut ?"

Sakura mengangguk kepada Sasuke . "Mungkin besok malam sekalian. Ini waktu yang tepat untuk keluargamu dan dirimu melepas rindu. Aku tidak mau mengganggu itu. Kau mengerti ?". Sakura tersenyum manis di dalam taksi kearah Sasuke . "Sampai bertemu besok".

"Tunggu !". Sasuke yang tiba-tiba sibuk sendiri berkutat dengan tas besar yang dia bawa. "Ini, untukmu". Menyerahkan bola salju cantik yang terlihat manis itu.

"Oleh-oleh ?" tanya Sakura yang kemudian menerima bola salju dari kaca itu.

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu, maaf hanya itu yang bisa aku berikan. Aku terlalu bingung"

"Terima kasih, ini cantik sekali. Aku suka". Sakura tersenyum manis kepada sosok sahabatnya yang sedikit menampakkan wajah kecewanya. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu".

"Hati-hati". Taksi yang baru saja ditumpanginya sudah melesat meninggalkannya. Sasuke segera masuk kedalam rumah megahnya dengan semangat ingin bertemu orang tuanya dan juga kakaknya.

Sambutan dari ibu dan kakanya cukup menyenangkannya. Walau tanpa ayahnya yang tidak bisa menyambutnya karena kesibukan mengurusi perusahaan besar yang sebentar lagi akan dia pimpin. Tapi dia sudah mendapatkan telfon dari ayahnya sebelum berangkat pulang dari Amerika.

"Selamat datang, sayang". Sang ibu yang menyambutnya sangat bahagia memeluk Sakurak bungsunya yang baru saja tiba. "Ibu sangat merindukanmu, sangat. Kau terlihat lelah sekali setelah menempuh jarak yang jauh. Ibu akan siapkan air hangat untuk kau mandi dan setelah itu kau harus makan ya ?".Setelah berkata seperti itu ibunya segera masuk ke dalam, tepatnya menuju dapur untuk mempersiapkan semuanya tadi. Walaupun tidak sepenuhnya dilakukan oleh sang ibu, tapi para pelayan yang akan mempersiapkannya. Sasuke hanya bisa mengangguk tanda setuju, karena memang melelahkan sekali keadaanya sekarang.

"Kau sudah tambah besar ya ?". Kakak Sasuke yang menyambutnya bersama sang ibu dengan tersenyum senang segera memeluk adiknya yang sudah dewasa itu.

"Jangan meledekku kak Itachi". Sasuke berusaha melepas pelukan kakaknya.

"Siapa yang meledekmu wahai adikku Sasuke , aku justru sangat senang kau kembali. Aku jadi tidak akan dipaksa-paksa terus untuk mengganti posisi ayah".

"Wahai kakakku Itachi, apa maksudmu ?".Menatap kakaknya dengan malasnya.

"Kau seperti tidak tahu saja, bukankah ayah sudah beritahumu lama sekali"

"Iya, aku mengerti. Kau sendiri masih saja hobi corat coret hah ?". Masih saja dengan nada malasnya Sasuke menggendong tasnya kembali untuk segera masuk ke kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua.

"ya, kau yang jangan meledekku wahai adikku. Perlu kau tau, coretanku itu juga berharga mahal tau". Timpal kakaknya yang ternyata seorang seniman yang cukup berbakat itu tidak terima dengan perkataan adiknya itu. "Ngomong-ngomong, dimana oleh-oleh untukku ?". Pertanyaan kakaknya ternyata tidak ditanggapi baik oleh sang adik yang sudah merasa lelah itu.

"Tidak ada" Jawab Sasuke meninggalkan kakaknya yang bersungut tidak suka.

"Sakura, kau didalam ?"

Seseorang baru saja membuka pintu kamar putrinya dan menampakkan senyum yang indah kearah putrinya yang sedang duduk dipinggiran jendela memegang oleh-oleh yang ia dapat dari salah satu sahabatnya itu. "Kalau ibu tidak salah, Sasuke baru saja pulang dari Amerika. Apa benar itu, Sakura ?".

"Iya bu, tadi siang Sakura dan Karin menjemputnya di bandara". Pandangan Sakura masih belum teralihkan dari bola salju itu. Memandanginya dengan seksama dan terkadang menggoyang-goyangkannya sehingga butiran-butiran putih seperti salju yang ada di dalamnya berhamburan.

"Syukurlah jika dia selamat sampai rumah, kau tidak kerumahnya untuk merayakannya ?". Ibunya kemudian duduk dipinggiran tempat tidur putrinya, ingin mendengar lebih cerita-cerita dari putrinya tentang Sakurak dari salah satu temanya dulu.

"Nanti malam bu, Sakura akan kerumah Sasuke "

"Benarkah, baguslah. Sekarang bagaimana penampilan Sasuke setelah lima tahun tidak bertemu ya ?". Ibunya jadi ikut penasaran dengan Sasuke yang sekarang.

"Dia tidak berubah, ibu. Masih seperti dulu itu". Sakura penanggapinya dengan santai.

"Kalau begitu nanti titipkan salam ibu pada Sasuke dan juga ibunya. Kalau ada waktu ajaklah Sasuke untuk main kemari ya ?" ucap ibunya sebelum pergi meninggalkan kamar pintunya dan kemudian menutup pintunya, tanpa menunggu jawaban dari putrinya .

"Baiklah, ibu" jawab Sakura. Walaupun sang ibu sudah menutup pintu kamarnya dari tadi.

Ting tong

Seseorang muncul dari balik pintu setelah Sakura menekan tombol pintu yang besar itu. "Nona Sakura, silahkan masuk". Pelayan yang sudah biasa melihat Sakura mempersilahkan masuk tanpa ragu-ragu. "Nona Sakura, langsung keatas saja"

"Terima kasih ya". Sakura tersenyum kepada pelayan rumah ini. "Apa Karin sudah sampai ?". Sakura bertanya kepada pelayan yang baru saja akan meninggalkan tempat.

"Nona Karin sudah sampai dari tadi, Nona. Sekitar satu jam lebih"

Sakura sedikit terkejut mendengar jawaban dari pelayan tersebut. Namun raut wajahnya kembali seperti semula. "Kalau begitu, terima kasih lagi ya". Ucapan tersebut hanya dibalas oleh pelayan tersebut dengan senyuman dan anggukan.

Sedikit ragu-ragu Sakura akan mengetuk pintu kamar itu. Walaupun sudah dari dulu Sakura ataupun Karin sudah biasa keluar masuk ke dalam kamar. Setelah mendengar pekataan pelayan tadi, membuat Sakura benar-benar tidak bisa mengetuk pintu kamar itu. Ia takut akan mengganggu seseorang yang ada di dalam, atau lebih tepatnya Sakura tidak bisa menerima apa yang akan ia lihat dari balik pintu itu nantinya.

Cukup lama Sakura hanya berdiri di depan pintu kamar, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kamar itu dan menuju kamar yang lain. Tanpa ragu-ragu seperti di depan kamar yang tadi, ia segera mengetuk pintu itu. Kemudian dia buka pintu itu setelah mendengar jawaban dari seseorang di dalam kamar itu.

"Hai, kak Itachi". Sakura menyapa seseorang yang ada di dalam kamar itu.

"Hai, Sakura". Kak Itachi yang sedang sibuk dengan kanvasya berhenti sejenak, dan memandang salah satu sahabat adiknya dengan tersenyum. "Sepertinya kau salah kamar, Sakura ". Kak Itachi kembali berkutat dengan kanvasnya setelah menyapa Sakura.

"Tidak, Sakura tidak salah. Sakura memang ingin menemui kakak". Sakura mendekati Kak Itachi yang sedang asik dengan pekerjaannya.

"Benarkah, memangnya kau ada perlu apa ?". Kak Itachi bertanya, namun pandanganya masih belum lepas dari kanvas yang dia lukis.

Berusaha mencari-cari alasan, Sakura mengarahkan pandangannya ke segalah arah. Mencoba melihat apa yang akan ia buat menjadi alasan. "Emm…". Melihat salah satu lukisan dari beberapa lukisan yang ada di kamar itu Sakura kemudian mendekatinya. "Sakura hanya ingin melihat hasil lukisan-lukisan indah Kak Itachi"

"Kalau begitu kau boleh lihat sepuasnya"

"Terima kasih". Ucap Sakura yang kemudian berkeliling melihat lukisan-lukisan hasil coretan kakak Sasuke ini. "Lukisan kakak bagus dan indah-indah semua. Apa kakak tidak mau membagi satu lukisan untuk aku ?". Sakura memandang Kak Itachi yang sedang melukis itu.

"Jadi kau suka dengan lukisanku ?". Kak Itachi memandang Sakura dengan antusias. "Kalau begitu kau boleh ambil salah satu. Pilihlah yang menurutmu menarik bagimu".

"Sungguh, apa boleh kak ?". Sakura menanggapi perkataan Kak Itachi dengan semangat. "Kalau begitu aku mau pilih ini". Sakura menunjuk salah satu lukisan yang ada di pojokan ruang kamar itu.

"Wow wow !" Kak Itachi menghampiri Sakura yang sedang berdiri di depan lukisan yang dia tunjuk. "Ini adalah oleh-oleh dari Sasuke . Jangan kau ambil. Ini salah satu lukisan yang terkenal hasil lukisan pelukis terkenal Amerika. Jadi, jangan yang ini ya ?"

"Jadi ini oleh-oleh dari Sasuke ?"

"Iya, kau sendiri. Dapat oleh-oleh apa dari adikku ?"

Tiba-tiba suara dering handphone mengentikan percakapan mereka berdua.

"Halo, Sakura. Kau dimana ?". Suara yang sangat ia kenal terdengar dari handphone itu.

"Aku ada di kamar Kak Itachi, melihat lukisan-lukisan kak Itachi". Sakura menjawab dengan pelan.

"Karin sudah menunggumu daritadi, kau tidak datang-datang". Suara itu terdengar sedikit kesal.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke . Kalau begitu aku akan ke kamarmu". Sakura kemudian menutup handphonenya.

Setelah memutus sambungan telephone, Sakura segera pamit dengan Kak Itachi.

"Ya !, dari mana saja kau ?" Karin berkacak pinggang setelah melihat Sakura masuk.

"Maafkan aku, tadi setelah kupikir-pikir aku jadi kangen Kak Itachi, aku memutuskan untuk menyapanya sebentar". Sakura menghampiri kedua sahabatnya yang sedang duduk di sofa. "Emmm, jadi aku tertinggal apa hari ini ?". Sakura mencoba memecah keheningan.

"Kau tertinggal acara bagi-bagi oleh-oleh, kau mengerti ?". Karin dengan wajah cemberutnya mendekati Sakura yang duduk didepanya tadi.

"Ah, tidak masalah. Aku sudah dapat oleh-olehnya kemarin". Sakura menjawab dengan santai, dan mencoba menggoda Karin. "Jadi, siapa yang tertinggal menurutmu ?". Masih dengan wajah yang dibuat-buat Sakura mencoba menggoda Karin.

"Benarkah, Sasuke . Bagaimana bisa kau memulai tanpa aku ?". Karin sekarang berganti marah dengan Sasuke yang tadinya asik melihat kedua sahabatnya berargumen sekarang harus ikut terlibat.

Merasa bingung, Sasuke hanya bisa memasang tampang gelagapan karena tidak mempunyai alasan untuk menjawab sahabatnya yang cerewet dan juga merangkap menjadi kekasihnya itu. "Sudahlah, Karin. Itu bukan hal besar, Sasuke memberiku bola salju kaca saat pulang tadi siang. Hanya itu". Sakura mencoba membantu sahabtnya ini untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

"Kalian sudah cerita apa saja ?". Sakura bertanya kepada sahabatnya itu. "Sasuke , ceritakan kepada kami pengalaman apa yang kau dapat di Amerika, ayolah ?".

"Apa ya, aku bingung mau mulai dari mana ?". Sasuke mencoba berpikir, memilih cerita apa yang akan dia ceritakan kepada dua sahabatnya itu.

"Bagaimana jika dimulai dari seperti apa gadis-gadis di Amerika habiskan waktu malam minggu ? ". Sakura mencoba memancing pembicaraan.

"Bagaimana bisa pertanyaan itu muncul di otakmu hah ?". Sasuke berbalik bertanya kepada Sakura.

"Kenapa, memang ada salahnya aku tanya itu ?"

"Jangan bilang kau tertarik gadis lain di sana, Sasuke ". Karin bertanya dengan tatapan mautnya kepada Sasuke .

"Dengar ya, kalian semua". Sasuke menatap kearah dua sahabatnya itu. "Aku tidak tertarik dengan yang namanya bule, kalian mengerti ?"

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin, Sasuke " Karin menimpali pernyataan Sasuke dengan santai.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku ?". Sasuke kembal berbalik bertanya kepada kekasihnya itu.

Melihat kedua sahabatnya sebentar lagi memulai perang dunia ketiga, Sakura mencoba melerai perkelahian kecil itu, walaupun memang sedikit menggelikan melihat mereka beradu mulut. "Sudahlah, kalian ini. Baiklah, aku mengaku salah, karena sudah memulai semua ini dengan pertanyaan bodohku itu. Jadi, kalian jangan adu mulut lagi ya ?"

"Sakura, itu bukan salahmu. Mengerti ?". Karin mencoba membela Sakura. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau hanya memberikan hiasan bola salju saja pada Sakura, sabahat macam apa kau, Sasuke ?". Karin mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sasuke .

"Maafkan aku, bukankah aku sudah bilang aku bingung ingin membeli oleh-oleh seperti apa. Jadi, hanya itu yang bisa aku beli"

"Kau ini be-". Perkataan Karin terputus setelah menyadari handphonenya bergetar. "Halo"

Karin mencoba menyingkir dari kedua sahabatnya itu agar tidak mengganggu suasSakura. "Sakura". Sasuke memanggil nama salah satu sahabatnya yang masih duduk tenang setelah baru saja minum soda dari gelas yang sudah disediakan. Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Sakura menatap ke arah Sasuke . "Aku benar-benar minta maaf soal itu ya ?"

"Bukankah kau sudah minta maaf tadi, sekarang minta maaf lagi. Sudah aku bilang, aku suka oleh-oleh itu. Tidak penting itu besar atau kecil, sedikit atau banyak, yang terpenting aku suka, kau mengerti ?". Setelah mendengar jawaban Sakura, Sasuke hendak mengeluarkan kata-kata namun segera di patahkan oleh Sakura. "Jangan bahas oleh-oleh lagi, aku bosan. Kita berkumpul disini hanya ingin menggosipkan oleh-oleh ?". Sakura menatap datar kearah Sasuke . "Kau, masih punya banyak hutang cerita lain padaku".

"Oke". Sasuke kembali ke asalnya duduk, setelah tadi mencoba mendekati Sakura dan duduk disampinngnya. "Akan aku ganti sebagai hadiah dariku saat pengangkatan jabatanku nanti"

"Pengangkatan jabatan, kenapa aku baru dengar itu ?". Sakura cukup terkejut dengan perkataan Sasuke .

"Aku pikir kau sudah tahu lama dari Karin ?"

"Tidak. Jadi, jabatan apa yang akan kau terima ?"

"Menggantikan ayahku"

"Sungguh ?". Sakura kembali menampakkan keterkejutanya. "BagaimSakura bisa aku tidak tahu hal ini, kalian ini benar-benar". Sakura masih tidak percaya dengan informasi itu. "Kapan kau akan mendapatkan jabatan itu ?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu tanggal pastinya. Tapi pastinya sebentar lagi". Sasuke menjawab dengan santai sampai dia merasakan sebungkus roti melayang kearahnya. "Apa yang kau lalukan ?". Sasuke menatap kaget kepada Sakura yang merupakan pelaku pelemparan roti itu.

"Bagaimana aku tidak marah, sahabatnya yang sebentar lagi akan jadi direktur perusahaan dan aku baru saja tau ? ". Sakura menatap kesal kearah Sasuke .

"maafkan aku"

"minta maaf saja terus". Sakura memasang wajah kesal kepada Sasuke yang menurutnya itu hal lucu untuk Sasuke .

"aku lihat-lihat ada yang berubah dari dirimu". Sasuke begitu tajam menatap salah satu sahabatnya itu. "kau tambah imut saja"

"dimana-mana semakin lama orang semakin dewasa, Sasuke ". Kekesalan Sakura menjadi bertambah dan juga membuatnya sedikit menampakkan kemerahan di kedua pipi tembemnya . "kau mengejekku kalau aku tidak normal hah ?!". Kesabaran Sakura semakin habis. " aku mengalami kemunduran begitu ?"

" ada apa dengan driimu ?" Sasuke memasang raut bingung. "kau sedang PMS ya ?"

"tidak"

"lalu kenapa hari ini kau mudah marah ?". Ucap Sasuke mencoba menyimpulkan. "padahal ucapanku serius, tidak bohong". Sasuke menatap ke arah Sakura.

"atas dasar apa ucapanmmu itu ?". Sakura membalas tatapan Sasuke dengan sedikit rasa di dalamnya.

"entahlah, mungkin penglihatanku selama ini". Sasuke mencoba menjawab.

'sejak kapan kamu sering memperhatikanku'. Batin Sakura sambil mengalihkan padangan kearah lain. "Aku kebelakang dulu". Sakura kemudian memutuskan keluar kamar menuju kamar kecil. Dalam perjalSakuran menuju kamar kecil, Sakura bertemu dengan Karin.

"kau mau kemana ?"

"Kamar kecil". Sakura menjawab sembari meneruskan jalannya seakan mengabaikan sang sahabatnya itu.

"kenapa dia ?". Karin menanggapi bingung kepada sahabatnya itu. "bukanya di kamar Sasuke juga ada"

Sakura sedang membasuh muka di westafel mewah milik sang sahabatnya tersebut. Kemudian di amenatap pantulan dirinya dari cermin yang ada dihadapanya itu. Terlihat tetesan air menetes di samping-samping wajahnya yang baru saja dibasuh dengan air.

"tujuh belas tahun lamanya, akankah semua berakhir seperti ini ". Sakura masih setia menatap kaca yang ada di hadapanya. Baru beberapa menit kemudian, dia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kamar kecil.

"Karin dimana?". Sakura langsung saja bertanya setelah melihat keadaan kamar Sasuke yang sepi, yang ada hanya pemilik rumah yang sedang menikmati makan camilan kesukaannya di sofa santai yang ada di kamarnya. "kau sendiriian ?"

"dia pergi, ada urusan dengan bos nya". Jawab Sasuke dengan mata kosong menatap lurus kedepan. "aku baru menyadari betapa sibuknya dia menjadi seorang model".

"itulah yang namanya sedang bekerja, sibuk adalah makananmu sehari-hari" jelas Sakura. "kau pasti sebentar lagi akan merasakanya setelah menggantikan ayahmu nanti"

"kau seperti sudah merasakannya saja, kapan kau wisuda ?"

"bulan depan, kau dan Karin aku undang secara eksklusif untuk datang di wisudaku nanti"

"sungguh, selamat kalau begitu" ucap Sasuke pada Sakura. "aku pasti datang"

"pegang janjimu itu ya ?" Sakura

Pagi yang cerah dengan matahari yang menyilau menembus tirai pink transparan milik salah satu ruangan seorang gadis yang masih bergulung dengan selimut merahnya. Terganggu dengan sinar matahari itu, sang gadis hanya bisa menyipitkan mata sembabnya. Beberapa menit kemudian dia putuskan untuk menikmati anugrah dari yang Maha Kuasa itu dengan bangkit dari tempat tidur menyambar suatu benda yang berkilau kemudian memutuskan untuk duduk di dekat jendela sembari memandangi benda bulat yang berkilau itu. "selamat pagi, Sasuke". Sakura memperlihatkan senyum tulusnya di pagi hari ini.

Tok tok..

Lamunannya terusik dengan suara ketukan pintu kamarnya. "Sakura, kau tidak berangkat ke kampus, saying ?"

"tidak bu, hari ini Sakura mau libur saja" jawab Sakura tanpa mengalihkan padanganya dari bola berkilau itu.

"kalau begitu turunlah, ayo kita sarapan"

"ya ibu, Sakura menyusul" ucapnya.

Sekitar lebih dari 30 menit Sakura belum juga memutuskan untuk turun, sepertinya tarikan cahaya matahari masih bisa mengalahkan rasa lapar yang sudah mulai meraung.

Tok tok tok..

Suara ketukan pintu untuk yang kedua kalinya terdengar. Karena tidak ingin dicap anak yang sulit diatur, akhirnya dengan malas-malasan Sakura berjalan menghampiri pintu untuk menjawab ketukan pintu dan menghampiri yang ibu yang sudah susah payah memasak.

"iya bu, Sakura tur-". Kata-kata Sakura berhenti tiba-tiba dengan ditambah mata sembab hasil karyanya saat tidur melebar.

Brakk

Dengan spontan Sakura menutup pintu kamarnya cukup keras, sehingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup mendengungkan telinga seseorang yang ada di luar kamarnya.

"Ya Sakura ! " teriak seseorang yang lumayan emosi karena melihat kelakuan salah satu sahabatnya itu. "kenapa kau berani sekali membanting pintu dihadapanku hah !"

"apa yang kau lakukan disini, Sasuke !"ucap Sakura dengan nada yang lumayan cukup tinggi. "Di pagi hari seperti ini ?"

"aku ingin berkunjung dirumah temanku sendiri apa tidak boleh hah ?" Tanya Sasuke masih dengan nada tingginya. "dan aku langsung mendapatkan ucapan selamat datang seperti ini hah"

Tidak ada tanggapan dari sang pemilik kamar yang baru saja melakukan tindakan konyol dipagi hari. Ternyata sedang sibuk melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri di depan kaca. Banyak kata untuk mendeskripsikan keadaanya. Kucel. Sembab. Lusuh. Berantakan. Acak-acakan, dan yang terakhir Liur.

"bagaimana bisa keadaanku seperti ini dihadapan Sasuke-kun" ucap Sakura lirih, supaya orang yang sedang ada di luar tidak mendengarnya.

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja ?". Sasuke bertanya dengan nada yang berubah, sedikit khawatir.

"Turunlah dulu, aku segera menyusul" jawab Sakura sedikit keras. Setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya akhirnya Sakura lenyap dibalik pintu kamar mandi.

Sasuke yang dilanda kebingungan memutuskan untuk turun ke ruang dapur.

"dimana Sakura, Sasuke ?" Tanya bibi setelah melihat Sasuke turun dari tangga tanpa ditemani Sakura.

"dia menyuruhku untuk turun lebih dulu bi"

"baiklah" ucap ibu Sakura. "kau masih suka dengan sup tomat kan ?"

"tentu saja, bi"

"bibi pikir tinggal lama di Amerika akan mengubah makanan favoritmu ?" ucap ibu Sakura dengan nada ceria.

"tentu saja tidak bi, saya tetap suka dengan tomat" jawab Sasuke. "bibi tidak perlu repot-repot memasakkan untuk saya bi "

"oh tidak apa-apa Sasuke. Sup tomat ini juga sudah lama menjadi favorit Sakura "

"benarkah, kenapa Sasuke baru tau ?"

"bibi juga tidak tau kenapa Sakura jadi suka dengan sup tomat, dia bilang suka dengan sup tomat sudah lama sekali, sudah tiga tahun yang lalu sepertinya"

Seseorang yang sedari tadi menjadi topik perbincangan mulai memasuki ruang makan. Sakura sudah dalam kondisi rapi dengan pakaian santainya.

"Se-selamat pagi" ucap Sakura sedikit kikuk.

"Selamat pagi sayang" jawab ibu Sakura. "baiklah mari kita makan"

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Sakura dan Sasuke sedang duduk bersantai di ruang tv.

"sejak kapan kau suka tomat ?"

"heh ?". Sakura tampak kaget dengan pertanyaan Sasuke. "bagaimana bisa tau ?"

"ibu yang bilang tadi" jawab Sasuke. "apa kau merindukanku ?"

Sontak jawaban Sasuke membuat Sakura kaget dan membuat kedua pipi Sakura merona. "bagaima-"

"wajahmu memerah". Sasuke memotong kalimat Sakura, Sasuke terihat menatap Sakura dan memasang tampang datar sambil mengatakanya.

"ti-tidak " jawab Sakura dengan gugup.

 _'manis sekali'_ batin Sasuke dengan menampilkan sedikit seringai.

"aku bosan dirumah, ayo kita main" ajak Sasuke kepada Sakura.

"kita ajak juga Karin"

"dia tidak bisa, aku sudah mengajaknya tadi. Tapi dia ada jadwal pemotretan lagi" ucap Sasuke dengan raut wajah yang dingin. "dia sibuk sekali akhir-akhir ini, tidak pernah ada waktu untukku"

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke membuat Sakura menjadi sedikit kasihan pada salah satu sahabatnya itu. "aku takut jika aku menjadi seperti itu suatu saat nanti pada Karin" ucap Sasuke.

Sakura lagi-lagi hanya bisa diam mendengarkan curhatan Sasuke dengan sedikit menahan rasa sakit di dada. " dan juga kau" lanjut Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura.

"aku akan selalu di sampingmu sebisa mungkin" ucap Sakura membalas tatapan Sasuke.

Mereka menyadari betul bahwa semakin hari, dan untuk kedepannya nanti akan semakin sulit untuk bertemu karena kesibukan masing-masing suatu saat nanti. Karin sebagai model, Sasuke sebagai CEO perusahaan dan Sakura seorang dokter.

"mari kita habiskan waktu yang tersisa sebelum pengangkatan jabatanku dan acara kelulusanmu sebagai dokter terjadi " ucap Sasuke sampil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sakura.

Entah mereka sadari atau tidak, akan banyak hal yang terjadi diluar rencana mereka, hingga mengharuskan mereka mengorbankan persahabatan.

TBC


	2. 2

Salam sejahtera :) author mau minta maaf nih yang di chapter 1 itu, ya Tuhan..., typonya tidak bisa diampuni T_T parah bangettttt. Sedikit curhat nih tadinya tokohnya namanya Ana, Lifa sama Bara (siapa mereka ?) *entah ;) tapi kemudian saya ganti jadi Sakura, Karin sama Sasuke, dan gantinya di Ms Word pake _replace_ (ketahuan malesnya ;p) ya jadinya gitu deh :'D . OKE, curhat selesai.

Selamat menikmati chapter 2 nya :)

 _Entah mereka sadari atau tidak, akan banyak hal yang terjadi diluar rencana mereka, hingga mengharuskan mereka mengorbankan persahabatan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Saat ini dua manusia yang berada di dalam mobil sedang terlibat percakapan yang cukup lama, sebelum mereka sampai ditempat perbatasan kota Konoha.

"jadi, kita mau kemana Sasuke ?" Tanya Sakura yang dari awal hanya mengikuti salah satu sahabatnya entah kemana.

"kau masih ingat ladang bunga matahari di perbatasan konoha ?" Tanya Sasuke yang masih tetap menatap kedepan karena sedang fokus menyetir.

"ladang bunga matahari milik keluargamu itu ?" Sakura terlihat sedang mencoba mengingat. "dulu sewaktu kecil kita sering diajak kesana bukan, setiap menjelang panen"

"hn" jawab Sasuke. "dan hari ini juga tepat bunga matahari sedang mekar "lanjut Sasuke.

"benarkah ?" Sakura masih tidak percaya. "kenapa kau bisa tau Sasuke ?"

"kebetulan tadi malam aku melihat lukisan baru milik Itachi, lukisan ladang bunga matahari itu. Aku jadi teringat tempat itu"

"jadi kita akan kesana ?" terpancar rasa bahagia di kedua mata Sakura. "aku tidak menyangka masih bisa menikmati pemandangan itu lagi ". Senyuman manis kini terukir di wajah Sakura. Membuat Sasuke yang melihatnya membuat hatinya merasa hangat.

"aku coba hubungi Karin bagaimana ?" Tanya Sakura. "siapa tahu dia bisa ikut dengan kita. Akan sangat menyenangkan jika kita bertiga bisa mengulang masa kecil kita saat di ladang bunga matahari dulu"

"aku tidak yakin" jawab Sasuke masih dengan tatapan lurus kedepan. "aku justru khawatir jika Karin tidak bisa itu malah akan melukai hatinya karena tidak bisa ikut" jelas Sasuke.

"sepertinya kau benar". Entah kenapa perkataan Sasuke membuat Sakura menyadari apa yang dia lakukan saat ini menurutnya adalah salah.

Setelah sekitar 45 menit di perjalanan akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat yang mereka maksud. Pandangan Sakura langsung tertuju pada hamparan bunga bak karpet kuning kehijauan yang sangat luas, sekitar empat hektar luas ladang bunga matahari milik keluarga Uchiha sekarang ini memang sedang mekar.

"beberapa minggu lagi sepertinya akan dipanen"

Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya dihalaman sebuah rumah cukup luas yang terdapat di tengah ladang bunga matahari. Dahulu saat mereka kecil Sakura dan Karin sering diajak untuk piknik bersama keluarga Uchiha di tempat ini. Selain menjadi tempat bisnis dan investasi, ladang ini juga menjadi salah satu tempat rekreasi untuk keluarga Uchiha.

"ayo kita keliling ladang ini Sasuke" ajak Sakura setelah mereka turun dari mobil. "indah sekali, tidak ada yang berubah dari tempat ini. Aku merasa kembali menjadi anak-anak". Senyum Sakura tidak pernah lepas dari raut wajahnya begitu melihat hamparan bunga kuning bak karpet luas yang digelar.

"tunggu sebentar" ucap Sasuke sebelum dia meninggalkan Sakura menuju belakang rumah, atau bisa dibilang villa.

Sakura yang bingung, hanya bisa menatap kepergian Sasuke. Sambil menunggu Sasuke, dia keluarkan kamera yang dia bawa dari tas kecilnya, dan memulai mengabadikan pemandangan yang ada didepan matanya.

Setelah beberapa menit Sasuke muncul dengan membawa dua buah sepeda.

"kita bisa keliling lebih jauh jika dengan sepeda". Sasuke menyerahkan salah satu sepedanya kepada Sakura.

"kau benar, terima kasih" Sakura menerima sepedanya dengan senang hati dan langsung menaikinya dan mulai melesat di jalanan setapak mendahului Sasuke.

Sasuke yang tertinggal di belakang menampilkan senyumnya melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu, dan segera dia menyusul Sakura dengan sepedanya. Sasuke berusaha mengayuh pedalnya sekuat mungkin mencoba untuk mendahului yang ada didepanya, dan barhasil.

"Sasuke !" teriak Sakura dengan wajah cerianya. Merasa tersaingi oleh Sasuke, Sakura juga mencoba mengayuh pedal sepedanya untuk menyamai kecepatan Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa menyeringai mendengar Sakura meneriakinya.

Sedikit kerja keras untuk Sakura hingga dia bisa ada di belakang Sasuke. Mereka sekarang mengayuh sepedanya pelan dan santai. Menikmati angin yang menerpa wajah mereka.

Ckrek !

Suara hasil jepretan kamera milik Sakura berbunyi setelah pemiliknya mencoba mengabadikan objek yang ada di depanya. Melihat hasil jepretanya membuat Sakura merasa puas hingga membuatnya menampilkan senyum manisnya, pasalnya mengambil foto dengan satu tangan dan juga sedang berada di atas sepeda cukup membuatnya kesulitan.

Namun hasilnya cukup jelas dan indah. 'akhirnya aku bisa melihat punggungmu lagi'

Ternyata mereka cukup jauh mengayuh pedal sepedanya. Hingga Sakura harus menghentikan laju sepedanya setelah melihat orang yang ada didepanya menghentikan sepedanya terlebih dahulu.

"Ada apa ?" Tanya Sakura kepada Sasuke yang sedang melihat ke sesuatu hal, membuatnya ikut mengikuti arah pandangan yang Sasuke tuju.

"kau ingat pohon itu ?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sebuah pohon yang cukup besar berada cukup jauh sekitar satu kilometer dari jalan setapak atau lebih tepatnya di tempat mereka berhenti tadi.

"ya aku ingat". Sakura tidak pernah lupa pohon itu, karena di pohon itu ada rahasia kecil yang dia simpan bersama dengan Sasuke dan Karin.

"ayo kita berlomba sampai disana lebih dulu, Sasuke" ajak Sakura pada Sasuke.

"siapa takut" jawab Sasuke.

Begitu meraka turun dari sepeda masing-masing dan meletakkan sepedanya di pinggiran jalan setapak. Mereka segera turun di tanah ladang yang sedikit lebih rendah dari jalan setapaknya, dan mulai berlomba lari menuju pohon ditengah ladang bunga matahari tersebut. Sakura tidak menyangka jika ternyata sampai dirinya menginjak usia 24 tahun tinggi tetap tidak bisa melebihi tinggi tanaman bunga matahari, sepertinya dia hanya tingginya hanya mentok sampai 150 cm sedangkan bunga mataharinya rata-rata memiliki tinggi lebih dari 150 cm. Hal tersebut cukup membuat Sakura kewalahan, disamping dia juga harus menembus rimbunya bunga matahari. Ini tidak seperti waktu kecil dulu yang datang bersama bibi Mikoto atau Kak Itachi sebagai pemandu. Sekarang dia sendiri, di saat seperti ini Sakura merutuki badannya yang sepertinya gagal tumbuh, tidak seperti Karin menurutnya badannya sangat bagus hingga dia bisa menjadi model yang sibuk seperti sekarang . Sedangkan Sasuke, jangan tanya tentang ajaibnya hormone laki-laki yang begitu diagungkan para lekaki itu.

Entah kenapa Sakura merasa dia sudah cukup jauh berjalannya tapi kenapa dia tidak bisa melihat pohon yang dia tuju tadi. Kemudian Sakura mencoba melompat-lompat untuk melihat posisinya sekarang, dan 'Sial !' batin Sakura. Bagaimana bisa dia bisa dia berada cukup jauh dari pohon, sepertinya dia terlalu memikirkan kelemahan badannya dan malah membuatnya kehilangan arah . Dia juga bisa melihat Sasuke yang ternyata sudah sampai di sekitar pohon dan memandang bingung kearah ladang, sepertinya mencari keberadaanku.

"dimana dia ?" Tanya Sasuke bingung karena tidak melihat keberadaan Sakura. " Sakura ! " teriak Sasuke kearah ladang.

Sakura mendengar Sasuke memanggil namanya kemudian menyahut panggilannya. "Sasuke ! " teriak Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Sasuke terkejut melihat lambaian tangan seseorang dari jarak yang cukup jauh. "bagaima- ck". Sasuke kembali menerobos rimbunya bunga matahari untuk menghampiri sahabatnya yang entah bagaimana bisa sampai di sebelah sana.

"Sakura tetap ditempat !" ucap Sasuke sedikit dengan nada keras sambil berjalan cepat kearah Sakura.

Tapi sepertinya sahabatnya tidak bisa mendengar dengan baik, dengan tinggi badannya yang cukup melebihi tinggi tanaman bunga matahari membuat Sasuke dapat melihat gumpalan warna pink diantara warna kuning itu berpindah tempat, namun bukan menuju kearahnya.

"ya Sakura !" teriak Sasuke. Sasuke menambah kecepatanya untuk mengejar Sakura, yang entah bagaimana malah semakin bergerak menjauh.

"Sasuke !" teriak Sakura. Terlihat wajah panik, karena mungkin Sakura mengalami kelelahan membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

Sakura sudah merasa ingin menyerah, ditambah rasa ingin menangis karena terlalu bingung. 'Sial !' umpatan Sakura kembali terucap. Tapi kemudian dia merasa ada yang menarik lengannya dari belakang dengan cepat, yang membuatnya menoleh kebelakang, sehingga dia bisa melihat Sasuke di belakangnya.

"Sakura" ucap Sasuke.

Sakura saat ini hanya bisa mematung mendengar detak jantung dari seseorang yang sedang memeluknya tiba-tiba. " bagaimana bisa kau sampai sini hah ?" Tanya Sasuke disertai nafas yang masih terdengar ngos-ngosan.

"maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas" jelas Sakura dengan nada menyesal. "badanku terlalu pendek" lanjut Sakura dengan wajah meronanya.

"hmmpp… " tampak Sasuke menahan tawanya setelah mendengar penjelasan Sakura. Dia merasa geli dengan kenyataan bahwa Sakura memang cukup bisa dibilang pendek.

"kenapa ?" Sakura menatap Sasuke setelah Sasuke melepas pelukannya. "kau mau meledekku ya ?" Tanya Sakura yang menjadi ketus.

"hmmp.. sudah, aku tidak akan mengejekmu kok" jawab Sasuke. "setidaknya bukan ditempat ini" lanjut Sasuke yang kemudian menggenggam tangan Sakura, atau lebih tepatnya membimbing Sakura untuk keluar dari ladang bunga ini.

Kini mereka telah keluar dari dari ladang menuju pohon yang mereka maksud tadi.

"wah.. lihat, aku seperti sedang menuntun anak kecil" ejek Sasuke. Ternyata perkataan Sasuke tadi benar, dia melanjutkan mengejek Sakura kembali setelah berhasil keluar dari ladang.

"apaan kau Sasuke !" balas Sakura yang kemudian melepaskan secara paksa tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke tadi. Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedang sibuk dengan tawa mengejeknya. Dia menuju bawah pohon dan duduk dibawah pohon bersender di batang pohonya.

Sasuke kembali menyusul Sakura dan

mengikuti Sakura untuk duduk di bawah pohon.

"jangan dekat-dekat denganku" ucap Sakura dengan ketus kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke tahu betul kalau ternyata sahabatnya ini sedang kesal dengannya. "kau itu tidak pendek kok" ucap Sasuke. "tapi mungil"

"jangan mengejekku lagi Sasuke !"

"aku tidak mengejekmu kok" ucap Sasuke memandang kearah Sakura, dan ternyata objeknya sedang sibuk dengan kamernya.

Sakura sedang sibuk dengan kameranya, terusik dengan kegiatan Sasuke yang sepertinya sedang sibuk melakukan sesuatu.

"sedang apa ?"

"lihat ini" Sasuke menunjukkan sesuatu ukiran yang cukup absurd yang sepertinya dibuat oleh anak kecil. "tidak hilang sampai sekarang".

Sasuke dan Sakura ternyata sedang mamandangi sebuah ukiran dibatang pohon yang dulu dibuat oleh mereka bertiga saat kecil. Terlihat gambar yang bertuliskan Sasuke – Karin – Sakura Selamanya. Dengan tulisan yang jauh dari kata rapi dan rajin.

"sedikit menjijikan menurutku" ucap Sakura dengan cengiran khasnya.

"kau benar, haha.." ucap Sasuke yang tertawa mendengar perkataan Sakura.

Melihat Sasuke tertawa entah kenapa membuat hati Sakura merasa berdebar, tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke yang sedang tertawa sambil memandangi ukiran mereka dulu, Sakura mengangkat kameranya.

Ckrek !

"apa yang kau lakukan" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba karena merasa mendengar suara jepretan kamera disampingnya.

Sakura yang merasa kegiatannya ketahuan menjadi gugup dan berusaha mencari alasan. "ee.. aku sedang memfoto ukiran absurd kita ini" jawab Sakura tidak berani memandang kearah Sasuke.

"kau tadi bilang menjijikan tapi sekarang malah kau foto"

"seburuk apapun ukiran absud ini, tetap ini menjadi salah satu bagian dari kenangan kita bertiga"

"hn" jawab Sasuke singkat. "seperti kenangan saat Sakura yang tersesat di ladang bunga matahari karena kalah tinggi dengan bunga matahari" lanjut Sasuke.

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke membuat Sakura kembali ke mode kesal. "Sasukee…. !"

Merasa dirinya sedang dalam bahaya Sasuke kemudian berusaha untuk menjauh lari dari Sakura.

Sakura masih dengan mode kesalnya mencoba mengejar Sasuke, namun baru sebentar mengejar Sasuke, Sakura menghentikan larinya dan hanya bisa berdiri mematung beberapa langkah di depan ladang bunga di hadapanya itu. Karena ternyata Sasuke berlari masuk kembali ke ladang bunga, entah kenapa itu membuat Sakura menjadi mengurungkan niat untuk mengejar Sasuke. Dia masih merasa sedikit trauma untuk masuk ke ladang bunga sendirian.

Tidak menunggu lama Sakura berdiri, tiba-tiba dari dalam ladang bunga muncul tangan yang kemudian menariknya masuk. Sakura terkejut bukan main dengan tindakan yang dilakukan Sasuke. "Sasuke apa yang kau lakukan ?"

"aku tahu yang dipikiranmu" jawab Sasuke masih menggenggam tangan Sakura. Akhirnya Sakura hanya menurut kepada Sasuke dan berjalan dibelakangnya dengan tangan mereka yang masih saling bergandengan.

Sakura kembali mengangkat kamera miliknya, dan..

Ckrek !

Beberapa menit mereka berjalan menembus ladang bunga, akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat mereka tadi memarkirkan sepeda mereka.

"Ayo kita kembali, sepertinya kau kelelahan" ucap Sasuke.

"cukup melelahkan, tapi aku senang" jawab Sakura.

"naiklah dibelakangku"

"tidak perlu, aku masing kuat mengayuh pedal kok" tolak Sakura pada Sasuke yang menawarkan diri untuk membonceng Sakura.

"aku bilang naik Sakura"

"tapi itu bagaimana dengan sepeda yang satunya ?"

"tidak perlu kamu pikirkan, akan ada yang mengambilnya nanti" jawab Sasuke dengan santai. "ayo cepat naik"

Sakura kembali menuruti perintah sahabatnya dan membonceng Sasuke di belakang. Sasuke pun memulai mengayuh pedalnya menyusuri jalan setapak untuk kembali ke villa.

"kau sudah cocok menjadi CEO, Sasuke"

"maksudmu ?"

"sudah pintar memerintah ini itu"

"jika ada CEO yang bisa melakukan jalan-jalan seperti ini aku mau, tapi kebanyakan yang kita temui hanya duduk dibalik meja kerja"

"sibuk adalah resiko menjadi orang dewasa Sasuke-kun" jawab Sakura.

Mereka telah sampai di villa, Sakura dan Sasuke kemudian beristirahat makan siang dan bersantai di ruang tengah ruangan. Melihat kesibukan Sakura yang sedari tadi memainkan kameranya, membuat Sasuke penasaran.

"sini aku pinjam, aku mau lihat hasil jepretanmu"

"aaa.. nanti saja ya, aku malu. Jepretanku jelek Sasuke-kun hehe.." tolak Sakura.

Sebenarnya ada banyak foto-foto yang seharusnya tidak boleh Sasuke tau, jadi Sakura terpaksa harus menolaknya.

"ayo pulang Sasuke"

"baiklah"

Perjalanan kerumah mamakan waktu sekitar dua jam, lebih lama daripada saat mereka berangkat tadi karena mereka harus berbagi jalan dengan para pekerja kantoran yang sedang terburu untuk sampai kerumah masing-masing.

"terima kasih sudah mengantarku sampai rumah" ucap Sakura sebelum turun dari mobil. "mampirlah sebentar untuk minum teh, Sasuke" ajak Sakura.

"sepertinya kapan-kapan lagi saja, kau pasti sangat lelah. Aku tidak mau mengganggu istirahatmu"

"baiklah, hati-hati di jalan dan terima kasih untuk jalan-jalanya" . Sakura tersenyum kepada Sasuke dan kemudian keluar dari mobil.

"Selamat istirahat" ucap Sasuke tersenyum kepada Sukura sebelum akhirnya melesat menjauh dengan mobilnya.

Sakura segera masuk ke dalam rumah, waktu sudah menujukkan pukul delapan malam.

"jadi, ibu baru saja ketinggalan hal apa, saying ?". Mebuki tiba-tiba menginterupsi sang anak yang baru saja menutup pintu rumah.

"kami tadi berkeliling ladang bunga matahari bu" jawab Sakura.

"ladang bunga matahari ?" Tanya Mebuki dengan antusias. "ibu sudah lama sekali tidak kesana, terakhir ibu kesana bersama Mikoto dan Kushina mungkin sudah lebih dari sepuluh tahun"

"disana memang sangat indah bu"

"ya, memang" ucap Mebuki.

"Sakura ke kamar dulu ya bu" . Sakura tampak lelah dan lesu, sudah lama tidak melakukan aktivitas diluar rumah membuatnya harus kembali beradaptasi.

"iya, nak. Istrahatlah " Mebuki tersenyum kepada anak semata wayangnya itu. "oh iya, tadi ada telepon dari kampus. Mereka menanyakanmu sayang"

"dari kampus ?". Jalan Sakura terhenti di depan tangga. "yang Sakura tahu, urusan segala sesuatu untuk kesiapan kelulusan sudah dilakukan"

"seseorang di telepon tadi berkata dia bernama Akasuna Sasori". Mebuki tampak sedang berpikir keras untuk mengingat nama seseorang tersebut.

"Akasuna Sasori ?" Sakura tampak sedikit terkejut dan penasaran. "aku akan menemuinya besok" lanjut Sakura dengan seringai tipis dari bibirnya sebelum melangkah menaikki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Keesokan harinya, Sakura sudah tampak rapi dengan menggunakan celana jeans hitamnya yang menunjukkan kaki rampingnya dan baju atasan santai berbahan kain yang berlengan panjang dan berwarna merah sangat kontras dengan rambut merah mudanya yang tampak digerai indah menutupi punggung mungilnya. Tak lupa jaket cokelat muda dan sepatu untuk melindungi dari sengatan udara dingin. Selesai dengan sarapanya, Sakura segera berpamitan dengan Mebuki. Dia telusuri tepian jalan untuk menuju ke halte, sembari memeriksa handphone miliknya, untuk memastikan kembali waktu dan tempat pertemuan nanti.

 _'mari kita bicarakan di tempat biasa, aku akan menunggumu pukul sepuluh besok'_

Sedikit rasa kecewa mengingat seseorang yang kemarin menjadi pahlawanya yang menyelamatkannya dari labirin bunga matahari belum menghubunginya lagi sampai saat ini. Sesampai di halte, tidak menunggu lama, dia segera masuki bus menuju tempat tujuan.

Lima belas menit di dalam bus, akhirnya Sakura sampai ditempat tujuan. Baru saja turun dari bus, tiba-tiba sesuatu dalam saku jaketnya bergetar.

"ya ?"

 _"kau sudah bangun ?" ucap seseorang yang sepertinya sedang mengajaknya untuk ribut._

"maksudmu ?" Tanya Sakura dengan ditambah penekanan pada nada bicaranya.

 _"haha.. aku pikir kau sedang bermimpi". Terdengar jelas seseorang diseberang sana sedang menertawakannya_

"ada apa Sasuke ?" Tanya Sakura.

 _"hari ini Karin punya waktu, ayo kita bertemu di Ichiraku Resto"_

Sakura tampak ragu namun sebernarnya dia ingin sekali. "aku tidak bisa, ada keperluan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kampus"

 _"benarkah ?" Tanya Sasuke memastikan. "sangat jarang Karin punya waktu, Sak. Ini bisa dibilang momen langka"_

"maafkan aku, Sasuke, aku ingin sekali ikut. Tapi sudah terlanjur ada acara ini" ucap Sakura denga nada menyesal. "Hey Sas, bukankah ini momen yang tepat untuk kalian menghabisakan waktu. Kau sendiri yang mengatakan Karin sangat sibuk sampai kalian tidak punya waktu. Inilah waktunya Sasuke" ucap Sakura dengan menggebu-gebu. "Jadi, nikmatilah !"

 _"kau sahabat terbaikku" ucap Sasuke. "aku cinta padamu, semoga sukses Sakura" lanjut Sasuke._

 _Tuutt tuutt…._

Tentulah Sasuke tidak tahu jika kalimat terakhir yang Sasuke ucapkan begitu mengejutkan Sakura, sampai-sampai Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, membeku. "aku juga mencintaimu" bisik Sakura pelan dengan tatapan mata lurus kedepan. Tidak lama, Sakura kembali melanjutkan langkahnya lebih cepat.

Akhirnya Sakura sampai di tempat yang dia maksud, Hanama Restourant. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menemukan seseorang yang dia maksud, karena seseorang berambut merah tampak tersenyum ramah ke arahnya duduk dibangku dekat kaca besar yang membatasi kami dengan hiruk pikuk jalanan diluar.

"lama tidak bertemu, Sakura"

"Apa kabar, Sasori-san ?". Sakura membalas uluran tangan Sasori untuk berjabat tangan, kemudian duduk berhadapan dengan .

"aku baik-baik saja, bagaimana dengan dirimu ?"

"seperti yang anda lihat, saya baik-baik saja" Sakura tersenyum manis kepada mantan dosen pembimbingnya tersebut.

Dosen pembimbing Sakura yang satu ini memang beda dari pembimbing yang lain, betapa Sakura mengagumi sosok yang ada di depannya sekarang ini. Muda, sangat pandai dan ramah. Terpaut usia lima tahun darinya tidak memberikan berbedaan fisik yang berarti bagi mereka. Dosen pembimbingnya ini masih tampak begitu muda secara fisik karena mungkin ditunjang dari wajah babyfacenya yang luar biasa terkenal diantara para mahasiswa yang lain. Sakura termasuk beruntung bisa mendapatkan pembimbing seperti Sasori. "jadi, sudah siap untuk persiapan wisudanya ?"

"haha.. Sasori-san bisa saja. Saya tidak akan bisa sampai pada titik ini tanpa bimbingan anda" jawab Sakura.

"tidak perlu terlalu formal" ucap Sasori.

"proses bimbinganmu sudah selesai, jadi mari kita hapus sisi formal diantara kita"

"tapi saya tidak bi-"

"aku menolak, Sakura"

"emm.. baiklah, Sasori"

"nah begitu" ucap Sasori. "ngomong-ngomong Sakura, tentang penelitian akhirmu itu, benar-benar luar biasa"

"benarkah ?" Tanya Sakura tidak percaya.

"penelitianmu tentang factor dan dampak psikologis antara pasien dan dokter benar-benar begitu kompleks dan nyata" ucap Sasori dengan kagum. "aku yakin jika penelitianmu itu dipublikasikan, kau akan mengubah metode standar pelayanan kedokteran menjadi lebih baik"

"aku benar-benar tidak percaya, itu tampak sedikit berlebihan Sasori" Sakura tampak menunjukkan wajah antara percaya atau tidak.

"penelitianmu dibicarakan oleh hampir semua dosen di kampus" lanjut Sasori. "bahkan kau punya kesempatan untuk memperkenalkan penelitianmu itu ke luar negeri, Sakura"

"sungguh ?" Terkejutnya Sakura dengan semua hal yang dia dengar saat ini.

"apa rencanamu setelah wisuda nanti, Sakura ?"

"aku berencana akan melamar di Konoha Internasional Hospital"

"kau bahkan bisa bekerja di luar negeri Sakura, dan bisa jadi kau nanti juga akan menjadi lulusan terbaik besok"

"Sasori, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan. Tapi semua berita yang kau katakan padaku, itu bukan tipuan kan ?"

"seratus persen bukan" jelas Sasori. "aku benar-benar bangga padamu" Sasori tersenyum kearah Sakura.

Percakapan mereka kembali berlangsung lama, banyak sekali hal yang dibicarakan oleh mereka. Mereka bercakap-cakap sembari menikmati hidangan yang telah disajikan.

Cukup lama mereka berbincang-bincang, sampai ditengah percakapan mereka, Sakura membeku sesaat setelah tanpa disengaja bertatap muka dan saling memandang dengan seseorang yang berada di seberang sana begitu menatapnya dengan tajam.

'Sial ! Bodohnya aku. Aku lupa jika Hanama Restaurant dan Ichiraku Resto itu berseberangan'

TBC

Balasan review

Kisayu-chan _: jangan kaget kalau Sakura author buat menderita yahh ;) karena author sukkaaaaa .. wkwkwkw_

Restuputri459 : _ampuni author ya .. T_T_

... : _panjat tangga (?), author gagal paham, atau emang authornya bodo, wkwkw.. tapi fic ini 89 persen tentang sasusaku, outhor malah bingung bikin scene kedepannya buat sasukarin. mungkin Karin bakal aku buat sibuk banget biar nggak ada scenenya ... wkwkwk_

Terima kasih kritik, saran dan semangatnya ya... :)


	3. Chapter 3

selamat bertemu kembali : )

update nya lama.. maafkan ya..

dan TYPO nya masih berkeliaran dimana-mana.. wkwkw

but, lets enjoy for the chapter 3 ...

.

.

.

.

.

.

"aku benar-benar bangga padamu" Sasori tersenyum kearah Sakura.

Percakapan mereka kembali berlangsung lama, banyak sekali hal yang dibicarakan oleh mereka. Mereka bercakap-cakap sembari menikmati hidangan yang telah disajikan.

Cukup lama mereka berbincang-bincang, sampai ditengah percakapan mereka, Sakura membeku sesaat setelah tanpa disengaja bertatap muka dan saling memandang dengan seseorang yang berada di seberang sana.

'Sial ! Bodohnya aku. Aku lupa jika Hanama Restaurant dan Ichiraku Resto itu berseberangan'

Terlihat dari balik kaca besar disebarang sana, tepatnya di dalam Ichiraku Resto tampak Sasuke yang sedang duduk di dekat kaca besar di Ichiraku Resto. Mereka benar-benar bisa saling melihat satu sama lain dengan jelasnya. Sasuke begitu memandang dengan tajam kearah Sakura. Membuatnya diam terpaku.

Melihat perubahan yang terjadi dengan Sakura, membuat Sasori penasaran dengan apa yang Sakura lihat, sehingga membuat Sakura diam membeku. Sasori mengikuti arah pandangan Sakura hingga dia melihat seseorang pria sedang menatap tajam kearah mereka berdua. "kau mengenalnya ?"

Pertanyaan Sasori membuat Sakura terkejut dan sadar. "ah, dia seperti teman SMA saya" jawab Sakura dengan sedikit gagap.

Sakura segera memutus pandangan mata dengan Sasuke dan berusaha menatap kearah lain. "bagaimana jika kita temui dia saja, kalian terlihat sudah lama tidak bertemu ?" ucap Sasori.

Perkataan Sasori benar-benar membuatnya tidak bisa berkata-kata dan terkejut untuk yang sekian kalianya. Bagaimana bisa Sakura menghampiri Sasuke, setelah apa yang dia katakan pada Sasuke di telephone tadi. "ahhh…. Aku sendiri masih tidak yakin Sasori, aku takut jika kita salah orang nanti. Karena teman-teman SMAku sudah banyak yang berubah" jawab Sakura dengan karangan indahnya.

"begitu, tapi sepertinya dia juga mengenalmu ?"

"ahh… benarkah ?" Sakura menjadi kikuk dan kembali harus berpikir keras untuk mencari alas an.

"Sasori, kau tau ?" Tanya Sakura. "akhir-akhir ini ibuku sedikit sensitive denganku, karena sebentar lagi aku wisuda, ibuku menjadi super khawatir padaku saat aku pergi jauh darinya terlalu lama. Jadi, mari kita bicarakan ini lain waktu lagi" lanjut Sakura. Sakura benar-benar tidak menyangka akan mucul kalimat panjang seperti ini.

"ya, baiklah" jawab Sasori.

Sakura kemudian mengangguk pada Sasori dan segera mengeluarkan uang untuk membayar pesanannya tadi.

"biar aku saja yang membayar" ucap Sasori.

"tidak perlu Sasori"

"aku menolak Sakura, biarkan aku yang membayar makanan dan mengantarkanmu pulang"

"ta-"

"oke ?" Tanya Sasori memutus perkataan Sakura. "anggap saja ini hadiah dariku atas penelitianmu yang luar biasa itu"

"oke" jawab Sakura pasrah. Akhirnya dia mau menerima usulan dari mantan dosen pembimbingnya itu.

"kalau begitu, tunggu sebentar" Sasori tersenyum kearah Sakura sebelum ijin untuk pergi meninggalkan Sakura sebentar.

Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas, benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan laki-laki di dunia ini, apakah laki-laki sukses di dunia ini punya sifat pemaksa macam Sasori atau Sasuke. Mengingat Sasuke membuatnya sedikit penasaran dengan seseorang yang ada diseberang sana. Sakura kemudian mencoba menatap kembali, dan yang dia temui adalah Sasuke sudah tidak menatapnya lagi, dia sudah sibuk bercakap-cakap dengan Karin yang duduk membelakanginya.

"ayo Sakura ?" ajakan Sasori sedikit membuatnya terkejut.

Mereka berdua kemudian keluar dari Hanama Restaurant menggunakan mobil milik Sasori, dan memulai membelah jalanan yang tampak ramai untuk menuju kerumah Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa mereka sadari Sasuke tampak memandang kepergian Sakura dan Sasori meninggalkan Hanama Restaurant.

Sekitar satu jam perjalanan akhirnya mereka sampai di depan rumah Sakura. Mereka sedikit terjebak macet karena mereka bertemu dengan jam makan siang para pegawai sehingga mau tidak mau mereka harus ikut menikmati kegiatan para pegawai dijalanan, alhasil mereka harus rela terlambat kembali rumah.

"jadi, setelah dua tahun menjadi pembimbingmu aku baru tahu rumahmu ya" ucap Sasori.

"haha… aku yakin mahasiswa di seluruh dunia juga tidak pernah punya pikiran untuk membawa pembimbingnya datang kerumah, kecuali pembimbing muda sepertimu" jawab Sakura geli dengan perkataan Sasori tadi.

"berarti karena sekarang aku sudah bukan pembimbingmu aku sekarang tahu rumahmu" ucap Sasori. "lalu, sebagai apakah aku ini ?" Tanya Sasori dengan raut canda khasnya.

"emmmm kau bisa jadi apa saja bagiku Sasori" jawab Sakura tersenyum memandang Sasori. "mampirlah sebentar, ibuku pasti terkejut melihat siapa pembimbingku"

"mungkin aku akan membuat ibumu terkejut, tapi suatu saat nanti" Sasori menatap kearah Sakura.

"aku tidak sabar menunggu" ucap Sakura. "jadi, terima kasih untuk makan dan semuanya"

"aku juga menunggu jawabanmu"

"akan aku bicarakan dengan ibuku" ucap Sakura. "hati-hati dijalan". Sakura kemudiam menutup pintu mobil dan membiarkan Sasori melesat kembali ke jalanan.

Setelah memastikan Sasori telah menghilang di jalanan, akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk masuk ke rumah. Namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti setelah melihat salah satu mobil yang paling dikenal parkir manis di halaman samping rumahnya.

Seperti yang diduga, Sakura baru saja masuh di rumah, bukan disambut ucapan manis dari sang ibu tapi disambut dengan tatapan tajam dari calon CEO yang sedang mencoba menjiwai peranya. Tampak Sasuke terlihat duduk di tengah sofa panjang ruang tamu miliknya dengan kedua tangan direntangkan dan kaki bersilang santai. Namun tiba-tiba posisi kerennya terganggu karena sesuatu yang ada di sakunya bergetar.

"aku ada di rumah Sakura" ucap Sasuke kepada seseorang di handphonenya. "hn, kalau begitu cepat datang" Sasuke telah memutuskan sambungan telephonenya, dan kembali ke posisi awal.

"sudah aku duga" ucap Sakura pasrah.

"sayang, kau sudah pulang. Sasuke baru saja datang, sekitar setengah jam yang lalu" tampak sang ibu baru saja keluar dari dapur. "maaf ya Sasuke, bibi tidak bisa menemanimu, bibi sedang memasak untuk kalian"

"tidak apa-apa bi" ucap Sasuke.

"Selamat siang !" Seseorang baru saja muncul dari balik pintu, membuat ketiga orang di dalam rumah menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Karin ?" Mebuki langsung menghambur kearah Karin dan memberikan pelukan istimewanya. "Bibi sangat merindukanmu, kapan terakhir kamu datang ke rumah ini, sudah lama sekali kan ?"

"iya bi, Karin juga merindukan bibi. Maafkan Karin karena jadwal Karin sangat padat"

"bibi mengerti" ucap Mebuki. "ups.. sepertinya bibi tidak bisa meninggalkan dapur lama-lama, jadi silahkan kalian menikmati kebersamaan kalian yang sudah jarang ibu lihat" lanjut Mebuki.

"ibu terlalu berlebihan" ucap Sakura.

"Sakura, sebaiknya kau buatkan minuman untuk Karin. Ibu tinggal di dapur dulu ya sayang-sayangku" ucap Mebuki sebelum akhirnya menghilang dari ruangan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sakura kembali dari dapur membawa minuman dan sedikit makanan ringan, kemudian meletakkan di atas meja. Sakura kini duduk di depan meja, berseberangan dengan Karin dan Sasuke yang ada didepanya.

"jadi teman-teman, aku tertinggal acara apa ini ?" Tanya Karin dengan polosnya kepada kedua sahabatnya.

"bukan hal penting, tapi sangat penting"ucap Sasuke. "ini tentang kepercayaan diantara kita". Sasuke masih belum melepas tatapanya dari Sakura.

"wow, sepertinya ini masalah serius" ucap Karin.

"kalian itu berlebihan, ini bukan masalah serius"

"jadi yang benar yang mana ?" Tanya Karin kembali karena dia merasa tidak tau apa-apa.

"aku minta penjelasan tentang yang terjadi tadi, bagaimana sampai-sampai kau berbohong pada kita ?" Tanya Sasuke serius.

"aku tidak berbohong, Sasuke. Hari ini aku memang tidak bisa bertemu kalian di Ichiraku Resto karena ada acara yang berhubungan dengan kampus" jelas Sakura.

"acara yang berhubungan dengan kampus mana jika itu dilakukan di resto mahal dan hanya berdua saja dengan seorang laki-laki ?" Sasuke kembali bertanya.

"wow, sepertinya aku memang tidak tau apa-apa. Kenapa kau bisa tahu, Sasuke ?" Tanya Karin.

"karena mereka tepat ada diresto diseberang kita, Hanama Restaurant" jawab Sasuke.

"benarkah ?" Karin masih ragu. "aku tidak melihat mereka tadi"

"karena kau sedang sibuk dengan telephonemu"

"biarkan aku jelaskan" Sakura menghela nafas sejenak. "Laki-laki itu adalah dosen pembimbingku selama aku melakukan penelitian untuk tugas akhirku dulu" jelas Sakura.

"wow, oke. Itu tidak terlihat seperti hal yang sangat serius, Sasuke. Seorang mahasiswa bertemu dengan dosen pembimbingnya itu hal yang-" berkataan Karin tiba-tiba terputus.

"tunggu dulu, kau bertemu dengan dosen pembimbing di resto mahal dan hanya berdua saja ?" Karin memandang kearah Sakura. "itu hal yang benar-benar serius !"

Ucapan Karin ditanggapi dengan anggukan kepala Sasuke. Sakura yang merasakan ada aroma kesalahpahaman diantara mereka bertiga, ingin sekali dia menjelaskan kepada mereka. Sayangnya Sakura hanya mampu membuka mulut tanpa mengeluarkan suara setelah Karin kembali bicara.

"dengarkan aku Sakura. Masih banyak lelaki didunia ini yang memiliki fisik yang lebih baik. Aku percaya kau punya selera yang bagus tentang pemilihan lelaki dihidupmu. Tapi aku benar-benar bingung jika kau malah memilih seorang dosen pembimbing, ya memang mungkin dia kaya, tapi tidak dengan rambut setengah botaknya, wajah yang berkeriput, perut membuncit atau berkacamata plus ala ala dokter itu" jelas Karin dengan panjang lebar dan raut yang dibuat serius dan meyakinkan.

Tapi sepertinya perkataanya hanya membuat kedua sahabatnya menepuk jidatnya masing-masing, tanpa ada kata diantara Sasuke maupun Sakura.

"Apa ?" tanya Karin dengan santainya setelah melihat ekspresi kedua sahabatnya. "Kau punya hubungan special dengan dosen pembimbingmu kan, atau bisa dibilang cinta lokasi. Aku benar kan? " lanjut Karin masih dengan muka polos tak berdosanya itu.

"dosen pembimbingnya masih seumuran kita, Karin" jelas Sasuke.

"tidak kok, Sasori itu usianya lebih tua empat sampai lima tahun dari kita" Sakura menambahkan.

"bahkan kau dengan dosenmu sendiri tidak memakai suffix –san. Aku meragukan dia itu dosen sungguhan atau cuma dosen asal sebut dari kau Sakura ? " Tanya Sasuke dengan penuh curiga.

"dia itu dosen sungguhan Sasuke" jelas Sakura dengan nada kesal.

"tunggu dulu" tiba-tiba Karin menginterupsi percakapan sengit antara Sasuke dan Sakura. "itu bagus Sakura, ternyata dosenmu masih muda. Berarti kau masih punya selera yang bagus" ucap Karin yang kemudian mendapat tatapan tajam dari Sasuke.

Karin merasa sedang ditatap Sasuke dengan serius, "dengar ya, jika Sakura dekat dengan dosen apalagi dosenya masih muda, aku yakin sekali dia pasti cerdas, masih muda sudah punya pekerjaan, masa depan Sakura sudah terjamin. Jadi apa masalahnya ?" lanjut Karin.

"aku tidak ada hubungan lebih dengannya Karin. Aku dan dia hanya sebatas mahasiswa dan dosen. Itu saja" ucap Sakura. "kenapa kita berbicara sampai kemana-mana sih !"

"sudah, tidak apa-apa kok Sakura. Aku setuju kau dengan dia, dia pasti menggemaskan sekali, masih muda tapi sudah jadi dosen" ucap Karin. "bagiamana jika kita merencanakan double date, pasti seru ?" lanjut Karin dengan ekspresi cerianya.

"apa ?! "Tanya Sasuke dan Sakura secara bersamaan.

"kalian itu kenapa, asik tau double date, kita bisa bermain bersama battle game dan masih banyak lagi"

"kita sudah dewasa Karin, itu tidak akan terjadi" jelas Sakura dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk tanda setuju.

"kenapa kau malah setuju Sasuke ?" Tanya Karin yang memandang kearah Sasuke. "kau harusnya mendukung Sakura supaya dia cepat dapat kekasih"

"sudah-sudah. Kapan-kapan akan aku perkenalkan dengan kalian, supaya kalian tidak ribut seperti ini"

"yey, double date !" ucap Karin dengan ceria.

"bukan Karin"

"jelas-jelas itu akan menjadi double date kan nantinya" ucapa Karin masih dengan raut kecutnya, karena merasa kedua sahabatnya itu tidak sependapat dengannya.

"aku tidak ingin ada rahasia lagi diantara kita" Sasuke tiba-tiba berbicara, membuat Karin dan Sakura lantas mamndang kearah Sasuke.

"kau benar, sudah lebih dari belasan tahun kita bersahabat memang seharusnya tidak ada rahasia diantara kita" ucap Karin menambahkan, sebagai tanda setuju dengan ucapan Sasuke tadi.

Sakura merasa setuju-setuju saja, tapi kali ini dia sebaiknya diam saja. Sakura hanya memberikan anggukan tanda setuju dan kemudian menghela nafas.

Entah apa Sakura yang terlalu percaya diri, tapi semenjak tadi tatapan Sasuke tidak pernah lepas menatapku, membuatku sedikit merasa canggung.

"oke, karena kali ini kita bisa berkumpul bertiga lagi. Mari kita rayakan dengan makan-makan dirumahku. Cukup adil kan ?" Tanya Sakura untuk memecah suasana canggung antara Sasuke dan Sakura.

"ayo !" jawab Karin dengan semangat. "sudah lama kau tidak menikmati masakan buatan bibi Mebuki". Karin menjadi peserta pertama yang bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan segera menuju ke dapur. Selang waktu yang singkat Sasuke dan Sakura menyusul Karin.

Mereka bertiga bersama Mebuki sudah duduk mengitari meja makan dan bersiap untuk menyantap masakan buatan Mebuki.

"Sasuke !" ucap Karin tiba-tiba sambil mengarahkan jus jeruknya keatas seperti mengajak yang lain bersulang.

"Karin !" ucap Sakura yang kemudian mengikut gerakan Karin.

"Sakura !" ucap Sasuke mengikuti dua sahabatnya itu.

"Selamanya …. !!!" . Mereka menyuarakannya bersama sebelum kemudian meneguk jus jeruknya.

Tiba-tiba tawa mereka pecah, entah kenapa mereka merasa konyol saja dengan apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Tidak ketinggalan juga Mebuki yang berada diantara mereka bertiga juga ikut tertawa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah bagi seorang yang sedang bersiap untuk pergi ke sebuah swalayan. Sakura tampak memakai pakaian santai, yaitu kaus lengan panjang berwarna merah muda tua dan celana jeans panjang biru muda yang pas membalut paha rampingnya tak lupa flat shoes cantik yang sewarna dengan bajunya tampak menghiasi kakinya. Sakura sedang asik melihat-lihat sayuran sembari mendorong troli yang sudah ada beberapa barang didalamnya.

"bayam, tomat, wortel, cabai, bawang putih…"

Brak !

Gumaman ringan Sakura berhenti tiba-tiba setelah secara tidak sengaja trolinya mengalami trabakan ringan dengan troli milik orang lain yang sedang terparkir menghalangi jalannya. Kebetulan tadi Sakura sedang mengalihkan pandanganya dari trolinya saat sedang melihat-lihat jajaran sayur-mayur yang ada di sampingnya.

"ah maafkan sa-". Sakura tampak kaget ternyata troli yang dia tabrak milik sesorang yang dia kenal.

"Sakura ?"

"Sasori" ucap Sakura. "sedang belanja juga ?"

"iya, kau sendirian saja ?"

"ibuku sedang banyak pekerjaan di rumah, aku yang mendapat bagian untuk belanja" jawab Sakura.

"masih kurang banyak ?" Tanya Sasori. "ayo kita cari bersama"

"boleh" jawab Sakura dengan santai.

Sasori dan Sakura memutuskan untuk berkeliling bersama sambil mendorong troli masing-masing.

Sekitar setengah jam mereka berkeliling, mereka kemudian menuju kasir masing-masing untuk membayar belanjaan mereka. Beberapa kantong plastic dengan belanjaan didalamnya sudah mereka dapatkan. Setelah selesai belanja mereka memutuskan untuk makan siang bersama di sebuah café dekat dengan swalayan tempat mereka belanja.

"sepertinya baru kemarin kita bertemu, sekarang kita bertemu kembali"

"aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Sakura"

Sakura hanya memberikan senyum terbaiknya kepada Sasori.

"bagaimana dengan yang kemarin, kau sudah membicarakan dengan ibumu?" Tanya Sasori.

"aku sudah menceritakan tentang penelitianku kepada ibu, ibuku sangat senang sekali mendengarnya" jawab Sakura. "tapi tentang pergianku ke luar negeri untuk bekerja, aku belum bicarakan itu. Aku merasa belum siap harus meninggalkan ibuku sendirian"

"hmmm .. aku mengerti. Tapi untuk hanya memperkenalkan penelitianmu, kau bisa kan ?"

"aku rasa bisa, Sasori"

Sasori tersenyum kepada Sakura.

"Sakura, sekitar dua hari lagi ada sebuah acara seperti pesta, kebetulan salah satu rekan bisnis ayahku akan berhenti memimpin perusahaannya, dan akan digantikan oleh anaknya. Pesta yang akan terjadi sebagai bentuk perpisahan dan selamat datang untuk CEO baru dari perusahaan tersebut" jelas Sasori kepada Sakura. "maukah kau datang bersamaku, Sakura ?"

Pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Sasori tampaknya membuat Sakura terkejut. "bukankah itu hanya pesta formal antar perusahaan ?" Tanya Sakura.

"ayahku bilang itu sebuah pesta topeng meriah. Maka dari itu ayahku menyuruhku untuk datang juga. Aku juga sedikit bingung dengan konsep dari pesta tersebut"

"dua hari lagi ya, sepertinya aku tau acara pesta itu" ucap Sakura yang tampak sedang mencoba mengingat sesuatu. "kalau begitu aku mau, Sasori" jawab Sakura dengan senyum manisnya.

"sekalian besok akan aku perkenalkan kau dengan seseorang"

"senang mendengar kau mau dengan ajakanku, Sakura" ucap Sasori sambil tersenyum kearah Sakura.

"suatu kehormatan bisa pergi denganmu, Pak Dosen" ucap Sakura yang tertawa bercanda kepada Sasori. Sasori pun tampak ikut tertawa mendengar ucapan Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah kamar bernuansa warna lembut dengan warna merah yang mendominasi ruangan tersebut, tampak dua orang berada si ruangan itu. Salah satunya terlihat sedang sibuk dengan baju-baju miliknya yang hampir memenuhi kamar tersebut. Tersebar dimana-mana. Sedangan satu orang lainnya tampak sedang tiduran santai di ranjang berwarna merah maroon yang tidak luput dari baju-baju berantakan diatasnya, seseorang tersebut tampak memandang bosan kearah orang yang sedang sibuk bolak-balik keluar masuk kamar mandi untuk berganti pakaian.

"dari sekian banyak baju yang pernah aku pakai untuk pemotretan, kenapa aku tidak bisa menemukan satu saja yang pas dan terbaik untukku ?" seseorang tampaknya tengah bingung dengan semua pakaian yang ada dihadapanya ini.

"itu hanya perasaanmu saja, Karin" ucap seseorang yang tengah menguap bosan tiduran santai dia atas ranjang. "kau pilih saja satu diantara lautan baju-baju ini, yang manapun, dan kau akan terlihat sempurna" jelasnya mencoba memberi saran kepada salah satu sahabatnya itu.

"tidak semudah itu, Sakura" protes Karin kepada sahabatnya Sakura. "menurutku memilih baju adalah suatu hal yang sama dengan menentukan takdir, kau mengerti ?"

"ya ya ya… soriii" jawab Sakura dengan raut muka bosannya." tapi kau sudah lebih dari tiga jam memilih ini semua, dan aku mengantuk melihatmu mondar-mandir ke kamar mandi untuk mencoba ribuan baju milikmu itu. Bagiku itu seperti menonton film yang diputar berulang-ulang"

"bukankah fungsinya sahabat untuk membantu menyelesaikan masalah ?" Tanya Karin. "kau seharusnya memberi saran dengan apa yang aku pakai, supaya aku cepat mendapatkan baju yang aku mau"

"bukankah sudah aku lakukan sejak tadi"

"ehh.. kau sudah punya pakaian untuk kau pakai besok, Sakura ?" Karin bertanya kepada Sakura dengan antusias. Pasalnya dia tahu dari dulu Sakura tidak begitu tertarik dengan yang namanya pesta.

"akan aku pikirkan nanti di rumah" jawab Sakura santai.

"kalau begitu, pilihlah diantara baju-baju ini. Jadi kau tidak usah repot-repot untuk mencari baju lagi. Mari kita pilih bersama"

"bolehkah ?"

"tentu saja, pilihlah salah satu yang menurutmu itu adalah takdirmu" ucap Karin. "kau mau saran dariku ?"

"tidak perlu, aku yakin jika kau yang memilih akan memakan waktu yang lama" ucap Sakura. Sedangkan Karin tampak bersungut-sungut mendengar perkataan Sakura. "aku pilih ini"

Sakura terlihat sedang memegang sebuah dress panjang dengan potongan atasnya hanya sampai di dada dan pada bagian bawah dari lutut sampai dengan telapak kaki tampak mengembang, begitu sederhana tapi mewah dengan warna merah tua dengan sedikit mengkilap dari gliter yang tidak berlebihan tersebar di seluruh kainnya.

"hmmm selera yang bagus" ucap Karin memuji pakaian yang Sakura pilih. "itu aku dapatkan saat aku ada di Paris. Itu rancangan dari Karl Lagerfeld"

"wow.. apa tidak apa-apa ?"

"tentu saja, kan sudah aku persilahkan untuk pilih salah satu" jawab Karin.

"oke, terima kasih banyak, Karin"

"dengan senang hati" ucap Karin tersenyum kepada Sakura.

"ngomong-ngomong, aku sedikit bingung dengan konsep pesta pengangkatan jabatan dia. Kenapa malah pestanya adalah pesta topeng ?" Tanya Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun bilang padaku kalau itu ide dari kak Itachi" ucap Karin. "pesta itu tidak hanya pesta topeng, tapi juga pesta dansa. Kenapa ? karena disana nanti akan ada perayaan ulang tahun bibi Mikoto dan kak Itachi juga akan memperkenalkan tunangannya" jelas Karin. "jadi satu pesta untuk banyak perayaan"

"jadi begitu. Pantas saja ibu juga datang besok" Sakura tampak mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"apa Sasuke tidak memberi tahumu ?" Tanya Karin. Namun hanya di jawab dengan gelengan kepala Sakura.

"jadi itu pesta dansa ya ?"

"yup ! Sasuke-kun juga bilang bahwa semua konsep dari pesta itu, Kak Itachi yang mengatur. Dia bilang pesta itu akan menjadi pesta dansa yang beda dari yang lain. Sasuke sendiri juga tidak tau detailnya lebih"

"Well.. kita akan lihat besok"

"hey Sakura, pesta itu juga bisa kau jadikan untuk memilih takdirmu kan ? Aku yakin akan banyak pengusaha-pengusaha muda seperti Sasuke-kun akan datang" Karin mencoba menggoda sahabatnya itu.

"Karin, aku bilang hentikan" ucapan Karin sepertinya sedikit membuat Sakura kesal.

"atau jangan-jangan kau sudah membawa seseorang disana ?" tampak Karin mencoba mencari tahu tentang Sakura. "apakah dosenmu yang menggemaskan itu ?"

"Well.. kita akan lihat besok" ucap Sakura mengulang kata-katanya.

"Woooooo… aku tak sabar melihat kejutanmu, Sakura !" ucap Karin yang tampak menggoda Sakura.

"oke, sekarang mari kita lanjutkan acara pemilihan kandidat baju yang akan kau pakai Princess Karin yang kusayang ini" ucap Sakura.

Kesibukan mereka kemudian berlanjut lagi hingga matahari terbenam.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Balasan review ;)

Kisayu-chan : karena kalau tidak menderita tidak greget ;)

Siti Nur Maidah : sudahh ya.. :)

YukiSakura Kensei29 : sudahh ya .. :)

terima kasih saran, kritik dan semangatnya ya :)


	4. Chapter 4

Selamat berjumpa lagi…. !

Update nya moloorr semolor semolornya ya, maafakan T.T … author sekarang lagi sibuk bikin tugas akhir

Doakan tahun depan wisuda ya… hehehe

Oke ! lets enjoy the chapter…..

sori, Typo berserakan dimana-mana .. hehe

.

.

.

.

.

"atau jangan-jangan kau sudah membawa seseorang disana ?" tampak Karin mencoba mencari tahu tentang Sakura. "apakah dosenmu yang menggemaskan itu ?"

"Well.. kita akan lihat besok" ucap Sakura mengulang kata-katanya.

"Woooooo… aku tak sabar melihat kejutanmu, Sakura !" ucap Karin yang tampak menggoda Sakura.

.

.

.

.

Malam yang indah dengan ditemani bulan sabit dan taburan bintang-bintang di langit Jepang teralihkan sejenak dengan kemeriahan pesta di sebuah mansion nan megah milik keluarga Uchiha yang saat ini menjadi tuan rumah acara. Sudah banyak orang-orang yang sudah berdatangan menghadiri acara tersebut, mereka larut dalam kebahagian yang dialami sang tuan rumah, berbagai macam hidangan khas tersaji melimpah ditengah-tengah acara. Tak lupa hiburan music-music klasik yang akan menemani setiap langkah dan obrolan dari para orang-orang penting yang malam mini hadir. Menengok keadaan sang tuan rumah dari mulai Fugaku Uchiha yang begitu wibawa dan tegas dengan wajah dingin namun tak nampak kali ini karena sedang berhadapan dengan rekan bisnis, terlihat gagah dengan pakaian tuxedo hitam mahalnya. Kemudian berlanjut dengan sosok perempuan satu-satunya milik para laki-laki Uchiha di rumah ini, Mikoto Uchiha yang tampak anggun dengan gaun sederhana menyesuaikan dengan usianya yang sudah mulai menua menyusul sang suami, tampak sedang menyambut para nyonya-nyonya besar yang datang menemani para suami mereka, tak lupa rona merah di kedua pipinya karena menerima banyak ucapan ulang tahun di usianya yang menuju ke kepala lima.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Mikoto. Aku sangat bahagia masih bisa merayakan ulang tahunmu, kau tahu kan, tahun lalu aku harus berada di Inggris menemani Minato" ucap Kushina Uzumaki.

"sahabat macam apa itu ?" Tanya Mebuki. "sahabatnya ulang tahun malah tidak datang" ucapnya bercanda.

"tidak apa-apa, Mebuki. Yang penting kemarin aku dapat tas Guccinya" jawab Mikoto.

"bagianku ada tidak, Kushina ?"

"kau tidak pesan kemarin sih, haha.." jawab Kushina. "ngomong-ngomong dimana Sakura, aku belum melihatnya ?" Tanya Kushina. Dia sedang memandang kearah Sasuke dan Karin yang sedang berkumpul dengan teman-teman mereka.

"dia menyuruhku pergi dulu, sepertinya dia akan datang dengan seseorang"

"benarkah ?" Tanya Mikoto penasaran, yang kemudian hanya di jawab oleh Mebuki dengan anggukan.

"kita tidak menyangka persahabatan kita berlanjut sampai anak-anak kita ya. Aku merindukan kebersamaan kita dulu"

"kemudian mereka akan punya anak dan terus berlanjut, berlanjut dan berlanjut tiada akhir"

.

.

.

Di sisi lain dari para nyonya-nyonya yang sedang mengenang masa muda, kita beralih di tempat Sasuke dan Karin berada.

"kau gugup Sasuke-kun ?" Tanya Karin memandang Sasuke yang malam ini terlihat tampan luar biasa didukung dengan tuxedo yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan bentuk tubuhnya yang tegap dan berotot . "rileks saja ya, aku tahu dari dulu kau tidak suka keramaian. Tapi sebentar lagi kau akan resmi memimpin perusahaanmu sendiri, Sasuke-kun." Karin menatap raut wajah Sasuke yang tampak sedang tidak fokus.

"hn"

"ngomong-ngomong bagaimana penampilanku ?" Tanya Karin pada kekasihnya itu. Saat ini Karin terlihat memakai gaun panjang hingga mengutupi kaki jenjangnya yang berwarna biru tua tampak elegan namun sangat pas membentuk tubuhnya yang ramping dan menunjukkan punggung putih nan mulusnya yang tampak menawan.

"kau cantik, tapi dimana gaun merah yang pernah kau tunjukan fotonya padaku ?" Tanya Sasuke. "aku suka gaun itu"

"oh gaun dari Paris itu. Seseorang sudah memilihnya untuk dipakai hari ini" sedikit raut kecewa terlihat dari Karin karena menyayangkan kenapa Sasuke tidak memintanya dari awal jika memang dia suka.

"dimana dia ?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Hah.. Siapa ?" Karin tersadar dari lamunanya mendengar Sasuke bertanya. Karin menatap kearah Sasuke, namun Sasuke tampaknya sedang melihat kearah luar.

Karin kemudian mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke, kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke terlihat serius dan tegang. Ternyata dari luar terlihat Sakura yang datang bersama seseorang pemuda berambut merah. Sakura terlihat malu-malu ketika tangannya digandeng oleh Sasori yang terihat tak kalah tampan. Sasori paham betul bahwa Sakura merasa gugup, dia kemudian berusaha menghiburnya dengan mengeratkan genggaman tanganya.

Apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang ternyata membuat wajah Sasuke mengeras dan terlihat lebih dingin secara tiba-tiba. Namun dilain sisi dia juga terpesona dengan salah satu sahabatnya yang jarang sekali tampil feminim, karena saat ini Sakura terlihat luar biasa cantik dengan gaun merah kesukaanya itu. Ternyata Sakura yang memakainya, itu tampak sempurna membalut tubuh kecilnya yang ramping. Entah kenapa itu membuatnya tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok yang ada di depanya beberapa meter darinya yang sedang berjalan kearahnya bersama seorang pemuda. Sasuke tidak suka ini.

Ternyata kedatangan Sakura dan Sasori juga sidikit meyedot perhatian sebagaian dari para tamu, pasalnya Sasori juga telah dikenal banyak pengusaha sebagai anak dari pengusaha yang memiliki lima lebih rumah sakit besar di Negara ini. Mereka terkejut karena melihat Sasori membawa seorang perempuan, karena dosen muda ini terkenal karena pemalunya.

Sakura terlihat sedang mencari-cari seseorang, sampai kedua matanya menemukan apa yang dia cari sedang berdiri beberapa meter.

"Well.. jadi ini kejutannya" ucap Karin. "kau tampak cantik menawan dengan gaun itu, Sakura"

"terima kasih sudah meminjamkanya padaku Karin. Tadi kejutan apa maksudmu, Karin ?" Tanya Sakura.

"jangan pura-pura polos Sakura. Jadi, siapa ini ?" Tanya Karin yang kemudian menatap ramah kearah Sasori.

"sesuai janjiku lalu, aku perkenalkan siapa dosen pembimbingku" ucap Sakura. "Karin. Sasuke, perkenalkan ini Aksuna Sasori". "Sasori, perkenalkan mereka sahabat-sahabatku sejak kecil, Sasuke dan Karin"

"hai Sasori-san, salam kenal aku Uzumaki Karin" dengan wajah ramah dan ceria ala Karin, Karin mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabat tangan dengan Sasori.

Sasori membalas jabatan tangan Karin kemudian mengarahkan tanyanya menuju Sasuke. Sasuke menerima jabatan tangan Sasori hanya diam tanpa mengatakan apapun namun dengan tatapan mata kelamnya yang cukup menusuk. "Akasuna Sasori. Tapi aku sudah bukan lagi dosen pembimbingnya, jadi tidak perlu seformal itu" Sasori tersenyum.

"Ohhhhh… aku mengerti" jawab Karin menatap kearah Sakura mengerlingkan matanya mencoba menggoda Sakura. "Jadi dia yang kau ceritakan waktu itu. Dosenmu memang benar-benar menggemaskan ya" tangan Karin berpindah ke kedua pipi Sasori. "apakah kau juga seorang dokter ?"

"iya, aku juga bekerja di Konoha Internasional Hospital"

"Wooow.. pasien yang kau periksa pasti langsung sembuh jika kau yang tangani. Jika aku sakit bolehkan aku datang berobat denganmu ?" Tanya Karin.

"tentu, tapi semoga kau selalu sehat. Ngomong-ngomong aku sepertinya pernah melihatmu di sampul majalah"

"oh benarkah, aku jadi malu" Karin terilhat tersipu. "wajahku memang ada dimana-mana, Sasori hehe.. " jawab Karin dengan percaya diri.

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum geli dengan percapakan yang Karin lakukan dengan Sasori. Kemudian dia mencoba mencuri-curi pandang kearah Sasuke, karena entah bagaimana keadaan Sasuke yang begitu menakjubkan dimatanya membuatnya terlihat gugup dan malu untuk saling bertukar pandang. "kau terlihat luar bisa keren, Sasuke" Sakura berusaha menghilangkan kegugupan yang dia alami karena ketahuan diam-diam mencuri pandang dengan Sasuke. Sakura merasa tidak percaya diri dengan yang dikenakan malam ini untuk berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

"hn" jawaban singkat Sasuke cukup membuat Sakura terkejut, dia tundukkan kepalanya merasa kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri karena merasa apa yang dia lakukan membuat suasana hati Sasuke menjadi buruk.

"kenapa ?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba. "ada yang aneh denganmu saat ini, kau tidak seperti biasanya" Sakura kemudian mencoba menatap Sasuke.

"aku tidak mengerti maksudmu Sasuke. Aku masih Sakura seperti biasa, hanya saja bukankah kau paham dari dulu aku tidak begitu menyukai pesta"

"karena kejadian waktu itu ?"

"sepertinya, iya" Sakura mencoba mengingat pesta ulang tahunnya yang ke 6 tahunnya, dimana dahulu pernah ada salah satu temanya yang mengagetkan dirinya dengan menyalakan kembang api di belakang Sakura yang saat itu sedang berdoa sebelum meniup lilin ulang tahunnya. Suara kembang api yang begitu mengagetkan Sakura waktu itu membuatnya marah dan terlibat pertengkaran dengan memukul temannya yang menyalakan kembang api tersebut. Alhasil pesta ulang tahunnya dihentikan sebagai hukuman terhadap Sakura yang berani memukul temanya waktu itu, kejadian tersebut membuatnya kecewa berat. Hingga membuat Sakura menjadi tidak menyukai pesta dan membenci kembang api. Semenjak itu setiap hari ulang tahunnya datang, Sakura tidak pernah mengadakan pesta, hanya ibunya, Sasuke dan Karin yang biasanya merayakanya, dan sampai sekarang dia tidak pernah mau untuk melihat kembang api.

"sampai kapan traumamu itu hilang, Sakura"

"aku juga tidak tau"

"aku tidak menyangka jika sahabat Sakura, ternyata orang-orang hebat seperti model terkenal dan juga rekan bisnis perusahaan ayahku" Sasori dan Karin tiba-tiba menginterupsi mereka berdua.

"ya seperti itulah sahabat-sahabatku, mereka luar biasa hebat" Sakura memandang Sasuke dan Karin dengan bangga.

"kau juga sama hebatnya dengan mereka. Kalian semua luar biasa, senang bisa mengenal kalian" ucap Sasori.

"saya juga senang mengenal anda Sasori-san" Karin tersenyum ramah kepada Sasori.

Semua larut dengan perbincangan masing-masing. Ketika kemudian para nyonya mencoba menginterupsi mereka. "Sakura sayang, kau datang dengan siapa, kenapa ibu baru melihatmu ?" Mebuki tampak khawatir menatap Sakura.

"aku datang dengan Sasori, ibu"

"Sakura-chan, lama tidak berjumpa denganmu, bibi sangat merindukanmu, sayang" ucap Kushina yang tiba-tiba memeluk Sakura.

"Sakura juga merindukan bibi Kushina" Sakura membalas memeluk Kushina. "bagaimana kabar Naruto, bibi ?"

"ah dia sepertinya sudah lupa dengan Jepang, sibuk dengan cabang perusahaan Minato di Kanada"

"dasar, Naruto" ucap Sasuke yang ternyata menyimak dengan baik perbincangan nyonya-nyonya ini.

"bukan lupa ibu, tapi dia tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya" timpal Karin kepada sang ibu.

"apa dia masih hobi makan ramen ?" Tanya Sasuke.

"tentu, malam lalu kami berbincang di telephone, dia lagi-lagi mengeluh betapa sulitnya menemukan ramen yang enak di Kanada. Percayalah, dia tersiksa di sana" jelas Karin kepada Sasuke dengan penekanan di akhir kalimat.

"Karin, jangan katakan yang tidak-tidak tentang kakakmu, sayang" ucap Kushina menegur Karin

"Sasori ?" Mebuki terlihat penasaran. "Akasuna Sasori ?" Sakura menjawab dengan anggukan kepada sang ibu.

Reaksi terkejut dari para nyonya ini ternyata berbeda dari raut wajah Sasuke ketika mendengar nama itu disebut kembali dan dibahas oleh orang tua mereka. Entah kenapa Sasuke tidak menyukainya, dan membuat wajahnya kembali datar tanpa ekspresi.

"itu dia, ibu" Sakura mengarahkan pandangan kepada Sasori yang sedang mendekat kearah mereka sambil membawa dua gelas minuman.

"bukankah Akasuna Sasori itu putra dari salah satu rekan bisnis Fugaku, Akasuna Arashi" ucap Uchiha Mikoto.

"pemilik rumah sakit hampir diseluruh Konoha itu ?" Tanya Kushina.

"bagaimanan kau bisa mengenalnya, Sakura ?"

"ah.. ibu, Sasori adalah dosen pembimbingku di perkuliahan dulu. Sasori, perkenalkan ini ibuku Mebuki Haruno. Ibu Sasuke, Mikoto Uchiha. Ibu Karin, Kushina Uzumaki" jelas Sakura ketika melihat Sasori mendatangi mereka.

"salam kenal bibi" ucap Sasori sedikit menundukan badan kearah ketiga wanita yang sudah berumur tapi masih terlihat anggun dan cantik.

"jadi kau dosen pembimbing Sakura ?" Tanya Mebuki. "kalau begitu terima kasih sudah membimbing anakku sampai penelitianya menjadi terkenal. Ibu waktu itu sangat bahagia mendengarnya" ucap Mebuki.

"anak anda sudah hebat walau tanpa bimbingan saya, dia luar biasa" puji Sasori.

"benarkah, tapi bibi tidak menyangka kalau dosen pembimbingmu masih semuda ini ya" ucap Mebuki kagum dengan Sasori.

"anak muda sekarang ini memang luar biasa ya"

"tidak akan menjadi luar biasa seperti ini tanpa kasih sayang dan bimbingan ibu tercinta" jawab Karin tiba-tiba memeluk sang ibu Kushina dari belakang.

Tingkah Karin membuat para nyonya dan anak-anak mereka serta Sasori tertawa dengan tingkah laku Karin yang tiba-tiba.

"Mikoto, Sasuke, ayo kita kedepan. Itachi dan Hana sudah menunggu disana" tiba-tiba Fugaku datang dan memanggil sang istri dan anak bungsunya untuk menghampiri Itachi yang sudah ada di atas panggung.

Mikoto dan Sasuke mengerti, dan kemudian menyusul sang kepala keluarga yang sudah berjalan di depan.

"sepertinya acaranya sudah dimulai" ucap Mebuki.

Setelah Fugaku, Mikoto dan Sasuke sudah berada di atas panggung bersama Itachi, semua mata tamu undangan mengarah di tempat mereka berada.

"Selamat Malam para tamu undangan yang kami hormati dan kami sayangi, saudara-saudara kami, rekan bisnis kami, dan teman-teman kami. Terima kasih telah menghadari pesta perayaan yang telah kami adakan. Pesta perayaan malam ini sangat berarti bagi kami sekeluarga, karena dalam pesta ini akan ada banyak perayaan yang datang dari keluarga kami. Kami sangat berharap dapat berbagi kebahagian dengan kalian semua yang datang pada malam hari ini " ucap Itachi yang menjadi pembicara di keluarga Uchiha tersebut.

"apakah aku juga harus naik ke atas ?" Tanya Karin kepada sahabatnya yang berada di sampingnya.

"maksudmu ?" Sakura terlihat bingung dengan pertanyaan yang Karin ucapkan.

"ah tidak…. Maksudku lihat, Bibi Mikoto dengan Paman Fugaku, kemudian kak Itachi dengan kak Hana. Bukankah harusnya aku menemani Sasuke disana ?" ucap Karin. "kenapa tidak sekalian saja memperkenalkan aku ya"

"bukankah mereka sudah tahu kalau penerus perusahan Uchiha itu menjalin hubungan dengan model terkenal ?" Tanya Sakura. Jika boleh jujur, Sakura sedikit merasa sakit di dadanya ketika Karin tadi bicara.

"iya sih.. tapi belum diperkenalkan secara resmi seperti itu. Kenapa tidak sekalian saja" ucap Karin santai.

Tidak Karin sadari apa yang telah dia katakan membuat sahabat disampingnya menunduk sedu.

Perubahan raut wajah Sakura begitu terlihat membuat Sasori yang berada disampingnya sedikit khawatir. "kau baik-baik saja, Sakura ?" Sakura hanya membalas dengan anggukan pertanyaan Sasori.

"mewakili dari semua rekan bisnis dari Uchiha Company mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Fugaku Uchiha, CEO perusahaan Uchiha Company yang sudah memberikan semua hasil kerja kerasnya untuk perkembangan perusahaan dan rekan bisnis perusahaan Uchiha Company, hingga membuat perusahaan ini mampu berdiri hingga lebih dari 70 tahun. Terima kasih Fugaku Uchiha, terima kasih ayah" Itachi kemudian membungkukan badan ke arah Fugaku dan dibalas dengan anggukan wibawa dari sang ayah.

"setelah semua pengorbanan yang diberikan kepada perusahaan, sudah saatnya beliau untuk istirahat dan menikmati ketenangan hidup di tengah keluarga kecil kami. Namun tentu saja kami tidak akan meninggalkan tanggung jawab kami di perusahaan ini, maka dari itu kami akan perkenalkan calon penerus dari CEO Uchiha Company yang akan menggantikan Fugaku Uchiha nantinya. Kami sangat berharap nanti di masa depan, perusahan ini akan alami perubahan-perubahan yang positif di bawah kepimpinanannya nanti, selamat datang Uchiha Sasuke di perusahaan Uchiha Company". Terdengar tepuk tangan riuh di seluruh ruangan pesta begitu Itachi mengumumkan pemimpin baru dari Uchiha Company tersebut.

"Uchiha Sasuke, mohon bimbingan dan kerja samanya" Sasuke membungkuk cukup dalam ke arah semua tamu yang hadir malam itu. Tepuk tangan kembali terdengar dari para tamu yang hadir.

"dan sebagia putra pertama di keluarga ini, mewakili seluruh keluarga Uchiha mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk wanita satu-satunya di keluarga kecil kami, terima kasih sudah menemani keseharian kami, bersabar saat menghadapi kami yang nakal dan telah menjaga kami sehingga kami selalu mendapatkan kehangatan dari keluarga. Selamat ulang tahun, ibu " Itachi kemudian memeluk Mikoto.

"Selamat ulang tahun !" seluruh tamu undangan mengucapkan kepada Mikoto, dan kemudian mendapatkan tepuk tangan riuh dari para tamu.

"terima kasih semuanya, saya sangat bahagia sekali bisa merayakan ulang tahun saya ditengah-tengah keluarga dan seluruh hadirin di yang telah datang, ucapan kalian membuat saya terharu. Terima kasih sayang" Mikoto kemabli memeluk Itachi.

"untuk itu, keluarga kami akan lebih ramai jika ditambah anggota keluarga lagi, maka dari itu kami juga akan memperkenalkan calon dari bagian keluarga kami yang nantinya akan berbagi kehangatan dengan kami, Inuzuka Hana, tunangan dari Itachi. Selamat sayang" Mikoto terlihat memeluk seorang gadis berambut panjang dan gelap, tampak cantik dengan balutan gaun mahalnya.

"terima kasih ibu" ucap gadis yang bernama Hana tersebut.

Tepuk tangan masih terus terdengar saling bersahutan seiring dengan pengumuman yang disampaikan oleh keluarga yang sedang menjadi tuan rumah malam ini.

"bukankah mereka adalah keluarga yang sempurna, Sakura ?" Tanya Karin kepada Sakura yang berada di sampingnya tampa mengalihkan pandanganya dari kumpulan keluarga Uchiha tersebut.

"ya, kau benar"

"baiklah, sepertinya sudah cukup basa-basinya. Mari kita nikmati acara pesta ini. Saya sengaja mendatangkan konsep pesta ini dari barat, dengan konsep berbeda ini saya harap hadirin malam ini akan merasakan sensasi yang berbeda". Itachi selesai dengan pidatonya tersebut. Seluruh keluarga Uchiha yang sedang berada diatas termasuk calon menantu dari Uchiha tersebut kemudian turun, mereka berdiri ditengah hall besar dan luas yang dikelilingi oleh para tamu berjarak cukup jauh yang terlihat kebingungan. Sasuke terlihat berjalan kearah Karin yang juga sedang mengelilingi hall besar tersebut bersama teman-temanya tadi. Tangan Sasuke terarah ke depan mengajak Karin untuk meraihnya. Karin terlihat bingung, tapi kemudian dia terima uluran tangan Sasuke. Sasuke kemudian membawa Karin untuk bergabung bersama dua pasangan dari keluarga Uchiha yang berada ditengah. Mereka memposisikan tubuh mereka seperti sedang akan berdansa, dan benar. Begitu alunan music berbunyi, ketiga pasangan tersebut memulai menggerakkan tubuh mereka sesuai alunan music yang lembut. Sontak hal tersebut membuat para tamu pada malam itu terkejut dan memberikan tepuk tangan yang riuh. Namun sepertinya hanya satu orang yang tidak melalukan tepuk tangan, dan hanya bisa membeku melihat salah satu pasangan yang sedang berdansa di depan sana.

Alunan lembut dari music yang sedang diputar tampaknya membuat para tamu disana terhipnotis untuk bergabung dengan ketiga pasangan yang ada ditengah-tengah tersebut, kemudian satu persatu dari tamu maju secara berpasangan untuk bergabung disana. Tak ketinggalan Mebuki dan Kushina yang berpasangan karena malam ini tidak sedang ditemani oleh suami mereka.

"Sakura" panggilan lirih serta uluran tangan Sasori kearahnya membuat Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya. Dengan sedikit keraguan, Sakura menerima uluran tangan Sasori dan kemudian dituntunya untuk bergabung dengan yang ada didepan sana.

Dua tangan dari dua orang yang berbeda tersebut tampak saling menggenggam dan tangan satunya meraih pinggang ramping Sakura dan tangan Sakura satunya meraih bahu Sasori dengan canggung. Sakura memang tampak canggung, mengingat seseorang yang sedang ada dihadapannya adalah seorang dosen pembimbingnya. Sakura berusaha untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan Sasori karena akan membuatnya malu. Tubuhnya terasa dipandu dengan baik oleh Sasori untuk mengikuti alunan music lembut tersebut.

"kau baik-baik saja ?" Tanya Sasori yang melihat Sakura tampak tidak nyaman.

"ya, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya saja sedikit merasa aneh berdansa dengan dosen pembimbingku sendiri" ucap Sakura lirih.

"hey" kata singkat yang keluar dari mulut Sasori membuat Sakura menatap ke kedua mata Sasori. "aku bukan dosen pembimbingmu lagi" jawab Sasori lirih di dekat telinga Sakura, karena posisi mereka sekarang lebih dekat, yang entah bagaimana membuat Sakura sedikit merasa geli. Sakura kemudian mencoba tersenyum untuk menghilangkan rasa canggung tersebut, dan sepertinya dia sudah mulai hafal dengan gerakan dansa yang tidak biasa ini, karena gerakan dansa ini begitu terlihat seperti gaya berdansa orang-orang barat pada jaman dahulu. Jika dilihat dari lantai dua akan terlihat gerakan dansa dari berbagai pasangan tersebut mulai kompak dan serasi satu dengan yang lain. Hall besar dan luas tersebut terlihat sudah dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang sedang berdansa.

Tampaknya kedua manusia yang sedang mencoba menikmati dansa ditengah kecanggungan antara mereka, tidak luput dari pandangan seseorang yang menatap mereka begitu dingin dan kaku begitu terlihat adanya ketidaksukaan di raut wajahnya tersebut.

Entah karena terbawa emosi yang tiba-tiba berubah begitu melihat pasangan yang berada beberapa meter darinya membuatnya kemudian secara tidak disengaja mengajak pasangan dansanya untuk lebih mendekat kearah pasangan tersebut secara perlahan dan tubuh mereka masih bergerak mengikuti. Hingga posisi mereka cukup dekat dengan Sasori dan Sakura.

Setelah cukup lama mereka semua berdansa dengan alunan music lembut, tiba-tiba ritme music berubah menjadi sedikit lebih cepat dan semakin. Para pasangan dansa kemudian juga ikut bergerak sedikit lebih cepat. Sepertinya akan sampai pada gerakan puncak dari dansa ketika music yang diputar sudah cukup cepat, yaitu gerakan memutar salah satu orang dari pasangan masing-masing.

Begitu alunan music sampai pada puncaknya, seluruh pasangan melakukan gerakan tersebut, dan..

 _GREP !_

 _GREP !_

"Sasori !"

"Sasuke !"

Kedua gadis tersebut terkejut secara bersamaan karena mereka sepertinya jatuh di dekapan seseorang yang berbeda dari pasangan mereka sebelumnya.

Sasori juga terlihat terkejut ketika ternyata Karin yang ada dihadapanya saat ini, namun berbeda dengan raut wajah Sasuke yang tidak menampakan keterkejutan sedikitpun, hanya datar dan menatap lurus ke arah gadis yang ada dihadapanya.

Alunan music kembali lambat dan terdengar merdu seperti di awal mereka memulai, tapi sepertinya hal tersebut berbanding terbalik dengan detak jantung seseorang yang berdetak begitu keras dan cepat ketika harus berhadapan dengan seseorang yang sedang menatapnya tajam dengan mata hitam kelamnya yang seakan menariknya begitu kuat. Sakura benar-benar tidak bisa menolak pesona dari seseorang yang tengah mendekapnya. "kenapa kau yang memakainya ?" ucap Sasuke lirih, berbisik ke telinga Sakura, yang membuat wajahnya merah padam.

"maafkan a-"

"aku menyukainya, kau terlihat sangat cantik. Apakah kau benar Haruno Sakura ?" Sasuke memotong perkataan Sakura tiba-tiba.

Sakura tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, dia hanya bisa menundukkan kepala karena malu terus ditatap seintens itu oleh Sasuke. Sedangkan tubuhnya masih bergerak mengikuti alunan lembut music.

Dilain tempat Karin yang masih menggerakkan tubuhnya mengikuti alunan music lembut bersama pasangan barunya Sasori, terlihat sibuk mengedarkan pandangan kearah lain untuk mencari keberadaan pasangannya sebelumnya karena saat ini tidak terlihat.

"bagaimana bisa ?" Tanya Sasori yang masih berdansa pelan dengan Karin.

"aku juga tidak tahu Sasori-san. Lalu, dimana mereka sekarang ?" jawab Karin dengan raut wajah yang masih menunjukkan kebingungan.

"tadi itu terasa begitu cepat karena musiknya juga lambat laun berubah cepat" jelasa Sasori yang hanya ditanggapi oleh Karin dengan anggukan.

Setelah kejadian yang tidak disangka oleh kedua pasangan tersebut, jarak mereka telah menjauh entah bagaimana bisa terjadi. Music yang mengalun lembut terdengar lirih dan mereka masih setia dengan gerakan mereka.

Sakura benar-benar tidak bisa mengatasi detak jantungnya yang begitu cepat jika Sasuke terus menatapnya dengan mata kelamnya itu, dan Sakura tidak bisa mengalihkan barang sedikitpun dari tatapan itu. Entah Sakura merasa terlalu percaya diri atau memang Sasuke menatapnya begitu dalam.

"aku benar-benar tidak percaya bahwa yang ada didepanku saat ini adalah kau, Sakura" Sasuke tidak mengalihkan sedikitpun pandangan dari Sakura.

"maksud-"

Perkataan Sakura kembali terbungkam ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Sakura, sampai membuat hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan. Sakura kembali dibuat membeku dengan wajah merahnya namun kemudian Sakura tersadar penuh dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

 _Bruk !_

Secara tidak sengaja mendorong Sasuke cukup keras hingga membuat Sasuke harus tersungkur ditengah-tengah pasangan yang sedang berdansa.

Sakura begitu terkejut akan kejadian yang dia buat secara tidak sengaja tersebut kepada Sasuke yang membuatnya harus menjadi pusat perhatian. Sakura merasa bersalah kepada Sasuke tampak dari raut mukanya, tapi Sakura tidak bisa mengucapkan satu katapun karena terlalu syok dengan yang terjadi. Entah kenapa apa yang terjadi sebelumnya antara Sasuke dengannya membuat perasaanya menjadi tidak menentu.

Sakura tidak bisa berbuat apapun selain berlari menjauhi tempat kejadian tersebut yang telah membuatnya merasa malu dan bersalah.

"Sakura !" teriak Sasuke yang kemudian bangkit setelah jatuh tersungkur dan mencoba mengejar Sakura. Sedangkan Karin dan Sasori yang berada cukup jauh dari mereka hanya bisa menatap bingung.

.

.

.

.

Hosh.. hosh.. hosh..

Nafas Sakura begitu jelas terdengar setelah dia belari cukup cepat menjauhi keramaian pesta, Sakura benar-benar tidak tahu kenapa bisa terjadi hal seperti ini hanya karena perasaannya saat ini yang tidak menentu itu. Sakura kini sedang bersandar di dekat jendela yang berada di samping sebuah balkon lantai dua yang cukup luas, dia berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Tempat disekitarnya tampaknya cukup gelap hanya ada cahaya masuk dari luar jendela atau pantulan lampu-lampu yang ada di ruang utama pesta yang sedang berlangsung, cukup aman untuk menjadi tempat persembunyian sementara. Sebenarnya rasanya ingin sekali menangis setelah apa yang terjadi tadi, tapi Sakura berusaha menahannya karena malu.

Sakura kemudian berjalan pelan keluar menuju balkon dengan harapan bisa mendapatkan udara segar lebih banyak. Kini ia sedang berdiri dipinggiran pembatas sambil menatap langit malam yang cerah sehingga bisa melihat bintang-bintang di langit malam.

Selang tidak lama kemudian Sakura menyadari ada seseorang yang ada dibelakangnya, seketika itu dia menoleh ke belakang.

Duar !

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara kembang api yang dinyalakan di depan mansion mewah milik Uchiha sebagai penanda puncaknya acara pesta, seluruh tamu menuju keluar untuk menyaksikan kembang api yang sedang berlangsung itu, Sakura sebagai sosok yang membenci hal itu seketika tersungkur di lantai dengan raut wajah terkejut yang membuat sosok yang dibelakangnya tadi spontan menghampiri Sakura yang terlihat cemas dan sedikit gemetar.

"kau baik-baik saja ?"

"ya.. aku hanya membenci kembang api" ucap Sakura dengan nada bergetar tergambar jelas raut cemasnya.

"tapi kau terlihat tidak baik-baik saja" meraih lengan Sakura dan membantunya berdiri.

"sungguh, aku baik-baik saja. Aku membenci suara kembang api"

Duar !

Duar !

Melihat Sakura terlihat berwajah cemas membuatnya merasa kasihan. Kemudian dia berdiri dibelakang Sakura dan mencoba membimbing Sakura untuk kembali berdiri, dia membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Sakura.

"tidak perlu didengar, cukup dilihat saja, aku tidak ingin kau melewatkannya" bisiknya ke telinga Sakura dengan lembut. Membuat Sakura sedikit bergidik geli, namun dia merasa seperti terhipnotis dengan perkataan seseorang dibelakangnya membantunya memutupi kedua telinga Sakura. Mereka berdiri dan diam untuk beberapa saat, mencoba menikmati sajian yang ada didepan mereka namun mereka tidak menyadari ada kehadiran seseorang dibelakang mereka ikut menyaksikan mereka dengan raut wajah datarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Balasan Review~

Kisayu-chan : sudah update ya :'D

Siti Nur Maidah : sudah update ya.. hehe

Luhputusetia.p : sudah ya :)

Oh shyn76 : hehe aku usahakan lebih panjang deh.. wkwkw sudah update ya.. :)

Terima kasih kritik, saran dan semangatnya ya…. :)


	5. chapter 5

_Haha… welcome back !_

 _AKHIRNYA..!_

 _Author selesai UAS, dan baru bisa nyelesain chapter ini.. maafkan author yang kelamaan update .. haha_

 _Mungkin kedepannya nanti juga akan sama molornya, karena tugas kuliah masih antri untuk dikerjakan, jadi tolong semangati author ya …T.T #cvrhat_

.

.

.

.

.

 _Warning ! TYPO masih menginvasi bacaan ;)_

 _So, Selamat membaca….!!! ;)_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"kau tidak punya hak menghampirinya, dia pasanganku malam ini" ucap Sasori kepada Sasuke yang sedang menatap Sakura yang ada di luar sana.

Sasuke yang tiba-tiba mendengar seseorang berbicara dari sampingnya ketika dia berusaha menghampiri Sakura.

"dia adalah sahabatku"

"Karin juga sahabatmu, bahkan ia berstatus kekasihmu" ucap Sasori. "urusilah apa yang menjadi tanggung jawabmu".

Percakapan mereka cukup pelan dan tidak terdengar dengan jelas oleh Sakura yang ada di luar sana, sehingga Sakura tidak menyadarinya.

Duar !

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara kembang api yang dinyalakan di depan mansion mewah milik Uchiha sebagai penanda puncaknya acara pesta, Sakura sebagai sosok yang membenci hal itu seketika tersungkur di lantai dengan raut wajah terkejut, baik Sasuke dan Sasori juga terkejut dengan yang Sakura alami, spontan Sasori menghampiri Sakura yang terlihat cemas dan sedikit gemetar.

"sial !" ucap Sasuke yang melihat interaksi Sasori terhadap Sakura. Sasuke menyadari memang apa yang Sasori katakana padanya ada benarnya. Alhasil Sasuke hanya bisa diam berdiri beberapa meter di belakang mereka.

"kau baik-baik saja ?"

"ya.. aku hanya membenci kembang api" ucap Sakura dengan nada bergetar tergambar jelas raut cemasnya.

"tapi kau terlihat tidak baik-baik saja" meraih lengan Sakura dan membantunya berdiri.

"sungguh, aku baik-baik saja. Aku membenci suara kembang api"

Duar !

Duar !

Melihat Sakura terlihat berwajah cemas membuatnya merasa kasihan. Kemudian Sasori berdiri dibelakang Sakura dan mencoba membimbing Sakura untuk kembali berdiri, dia membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Sakura.

"tidak perlu didengar, cukup dilihat saja, aku tidak ingin kau melewatkannya" bisiknya ke telinga Sakura dengan lembut.

Mereka tidak menyadari atau lebih tepatnya Sakura tidak menyadari ada kehadiran seseorang dibelakang mereka ikut menyaksikan mereka dengan raut wajah datarnya.

"kau dari mana saja ?" tersirat nada khawatir yang diucapkan oleh Karin. "kau melewatkan kembang apinya"

"hn"

"kau kenapa ?" Karin memandang heran wajah Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berubah dingin.

"pesta sudah usai, sebaiknya aku antarkan kau pulang" jawab Sasuke.

"sepertinya kau kelelahan, aku bisa pulang bersama ibuku" ucap Karin. Tapi sepertinya seseorang yang ada dihadapanya ini tidak mendengarkannya dengan baik. Tanpa berkata apapun Sasuke segera menarik tangan Karin dan menuju mobilnya.

"sungguh aku sebenarnya bisa pulang sendiri, tapi kau malah memaksa" ucap Karin yang duduk manis di kursi depan. "aku tidak melihat Sakura, apa dia sudah pulang ?" tergambar raut penasaran di wajah Karin. "kau melihatnya, Sasuke ?"

Seseorang yang ada di sampingnya sepertinya sedang tidak ingin mengatakan apapun, sehingga Karin tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun dari pertanyaanya sendiri.

"hati-hati dijalan, Sasuke-kun"

"hn, aku pergi dulu" Sasuke sampai mengantarkan Karin di depan rumah Karin dan langsung berpamitan untuk kembali pulang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Percakapan singkat dengan Sasori ternyata mengganggu pikirannya sampai sekarang. Dia benar-benar bingung dengan apa yang dia rasakan saat ini, perasaan asing yang ia rasakan begitu membuatnya kacau, sesuatu yang terjadi dengan dirinya, Sakura, Sasori maupun Karin kenapa begitu membuatnya kacau seperti ini. Selama hidupnya ia tidak pernah mempermasalahkan suatu hal yang begitu membuat dirinya dan perasaannya tidak menentu.

Kecepatan laju mobilnya tiba-tiba mulai menurun setelah Sasuke melihat seseorang dari jauh sedang duduk di halte dengan pakaian yang tidak biasa, dia meragukan penglihatannya kali ini, tidakkah itu hal mustahil dia berada di sana setelah apa yang terjadi tadi.

Mobilnya kemudian menepi dan berhenti beberapa meter dari halte, Sasuke kemudian memandangnya dari dalam mobilnya. Tidak ada hal apapun yang ada dipikiranya saat ini, dia hanya memandangn kearah seseorang yang sedang duduk di halte. Bahkan dia mempertanyakan dirinya sendiri, kenapa tidak langsung menghampirinya dan memberinya tumpangan pulang.

Setelah beberapa saat, Sasuke kembali menjalankan mobilnya dan berhenti di depan seseorang yang berada di halte tersebut.

Sasuke keluar dari dalam mobil dan menghampiri orang tersebut. "kenapa kau ada di sini ?" ucap Sasuke dengan nada bicaranya yang datar. Datar ? bagaimana bisa ia berbicara dengan sahabatnya dengan nada seperti itu.

"Sakura, apa yang terjadi ?"

Seseorang yang disebut namanya kemudian mendongakkan wajahnya untuk melihat lebih jelas seseorang yang berdiri di depannya tersebut. "Sasori harus menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang"

"dan tidak mengantarkanmu pulang ?"

"aku yang memaksanya untuk segera datang ke rumah sakit" jawab Sakura santai. "lagipula masih ada jam bus malam"

"masuklah" ucap Sasuke. "akan aku antar pulang"

Perlakuan yang dilakukan Sasuke kepada Sakura sama seperti yang dia lakukan kepada Karin tadi, begitu Sakura masuk ke dalam mobil dia bergegas menjalankan mobilnya.

Canggung. Suasana macam apa ini yang dirasakannya sekarang. Dari pertama Sakura masuk ke dalam mobil tidak ada percakapan apapun yang dilakukan olehnya dan Sakura. Sasuke tidak suka dengan suasana ini. Sasuke terus menerus menoleh kearah Sakura berharap ada respon dari sahabatnya ini. Tapi nihil yang dia dapatkan, Sakura hanya diam dan memandang ke luar jendela mobil.

'apa mungkin ?' batin Sasuke.

"Sakura, tentang kejadian tadi di pesta" Sasuke berusaha membuka percakapan setelah sekian lama saling membisu seperti tidak saling kenal. Taukah Sakura, betapa sulitnya bagi Sasuke untuk membuka suatu percakapan dengan seseorang ditengah-tengah tingginya ego seorang Uchiha. "aku minta maaf, aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiranku hingga melakukan itu padamu"

Perkataannya sepertinya berhasil membuat Sakura menatap kearahnya.

"aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf, Sakura"

"aku hanya lelah, Sasuke" jawab Sakura, seakan tahu apa yang dimaksud Sasuke saat ini. "maaf sudah membuatku tidak nyaman"

"tidak Sakura. Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun"

Akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di depan rumah Sakura. Sepertinya Mebuki sudah pulang lebih dahulu dibanding Sakura.

"istirahatlah, Sakura"

Sakura menggangguk. "Terima kasih dan hati-hati dijalan" Sakura kemudian membuka pintu mobil dan segera keluar. "Sampai berjumpa lagi, Sasuke"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gedung yang besar menjulang di depannya saat ini, kalimat itulah yang menggambarkan apa yang ada di hadapan Sakura sekarang. Dia begitu terkagum-kagum dengan bangunan yang besar dan juga tinggi tersebut. "sekarang dia memimpin satu bangunan besar ini dan seisinya" Sakura masih terpaku di dengan bangunan yang ada di depanya tersebut. "luar biasa"

Saat ini Sakura berdiri di depan gedung perusahaan milik Uchiha yang beberapa hari lalu sudah diambil alih oleh sahabatnya itu. Dia kemudian berjalan memasuki gedung tersebut dengan membawa sesuatu di tangannya. Begitu memasuki lift, Sakura langsung memencet tombol sesuai dengan pesan yang dia dapatkan tadi malam. Bebapa kali lift berhenti dan terbuka untuk menerima karyawan diberbagai lantai sebelum sampai di lantai teratas. Apakah ada yang salah dengan dirinya hari ini, kenapa para karyawan yang berpapasan dengan begitu mengintimidasi dirinya ? Sakura berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikannya.

Akhirnya dia sampai di lantai atas yang dia dia inginkan, rasanya waktu begitu lama sekali saat dia berada di lift tadi. Sekarang dia bisa bernafas lega. Begitu sampai di lantai tersebut Sakura segera menuju ke tempat milik sahabatnya berada.

"saya ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke" ucap Sakura kepada seorang wanita yang berada di depan pintu besar tersebut.

"apakah anda sudah memiliki janji dengan Tuan Sasuke, Nona ?"

"janji, tentu"

"tapi kenapa di daftar pertemuan yang saya miliki, hari ini Tuan Sasuke sedang tidak ada jadwal pertemuan" wanita tersebut sedang membuka buku catatan yang sepertinya berisi jadwal-jadwal yang harus Sasuke hadiri.

"ohh .. bukan janji formal seperti itu" ucap Sakura mencoba meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini. "saya memang ada janji dengan Sasuke tapi janji antara-"

"saya seperti mengenal anda Nona ?" wanita tersebut menyela perkataan Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Saya Haruno Sakura sa-"

"Ahh, benar" wanita tersebut kembali memotong perkataan Sakura. "saya pernah melihat anda bersama Tuan Sasuke di halte waktu itu"

"halte ?" Sakura kembali teringat kejadian kemarin malam.

"ya, perkenalkan saya Yamanaka Ino, Sekretaris Tuan Sasuke" ucap wanita yang bernama Ino tersebut sambil membungkukkan badan. "jika boleh saya tahu, apa hubungan anda dengan Tuan Sasuke ?"

"hubungan ?" pertanyaan Sekretaris Sasuke cukup membuat Sakura terkejut, apa maksud pertanyaan tersebut.

"hari ini memang Tuan Sasuke tidak ada jadwal pertemuan dengan klien maupun rapat, tapi saat ini Tuan Sasuke sedang bersama Nona Karin di dalam" ucap Ino kepada Sakura.

'apa lagi ini ?' tanya Sakura didalam hati. "tentu saja" jawab Sakura.

"semua orang di Jepang tahu jika Tuan Sasuke tersebut memiliki kekasih seorang model terkenal"

 _'Sial, aku ingin menonjok wajah sekretaris Sasuke ini'_

"Nona tentunya masih punya malu manampakkan wajah anda dihadapan kekasih Tuan Sasuke saat ini" ucap Ino kembali dengan raut wajah yang menjengkelkan menurut Sakura.

"apa ?!" emosi Sakura hampir saja meledak mendengar perkataan wanita tersebut.

"emm anda boleh saja bermain dibelakang Nona Karin dengan Tuan Sasuke, tapi bukankah jika menampakkan wajah anda di depan Nona Karin sama saja dengan menggali liang kubur anda sendiri ?"

'cukup sudah !' emosi Sakura sekarang benar-benar meledak.

DDAAK !

Sakura kemudian meletakkan tempat makan yang dia bawa tadi didepan meja milik sekretaris Sasuke dengan keras dan kemudian menatap Ino dengan mata tajamnya tersirat akan kemarahan yang dia tahan.

"aku tidak tau jika sekretaris Sasuke juga mempunyai tugas mencampuri urusan pribadi atasanya" ucap Sakura dengan tatapan dingin berusaha menahan emosinya. "berikan ini kepada Sasuke, dan tanyakan padanya siapa saya"

Begitu mengatakan hal tersebut Sakura segera pergi meninggalkan tempat yang sudah membuat emosinya sempat meledak-ledak dan membuat Ino bingung. "sepertinya aku datang di tempat yang salah"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam setelah kejadian tersebut, pintu besar tersebut terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Sasuke dan Karin yang berjalan beriringan, begitu melihat sang atasan keluar, Ino segera berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya. Sasuke yang melihatnya kemudian membalasnya dengan anggukan, namun kemudian terdiam sesaat ketika melihat sesuatu yang tidak asing di meja milik sekretarisnya tersebut.

"itu milik siapa ?" tanya Sasuke.

"ada seseorang yang datang dan menitipkan ini untuk anda" Ino kemudian menyerahkan kepada Sasuke.

"aku tidak asing dengan tempat makan ini" Karin juga merasakan hal sama dengan Sasuke. "bukankah ini milik Sakura, Sasuke ?" Karin yang kemudian menerima wadah makanan tersebut.

"Sakura ?" Ino terlihat bingung, kenapa sang atasan dan kekasihnya tersebut tahu tentang perempuan tadi. "ah iya, namanya Sakura, tuan"

"jadi dia tadi datang, kenapa tidak masuk ?" Karin merasa bingung dengan kelakuan Sakura tersebut.

Ino yang mendengar perkataan Karin masih merasa bingung dengan yang terjadi. Sedangkan Sasuke tampak sedang berkutat dengan handphone miliknya.

"Maaf Nona Karin, memang yang bernama Sakura itu, ada hubungan apa dengan anda dan Tuan Sasuke ?" tanya Ino berusaha menghilangkan kebingungan yang dia rasakan.

"Sakura, aku dan Sasuke adalah sahabat sejak kecil. Tadi kami berencana berkumpul di kantor Sasuke" jelas Karin.

"Sahabat !" Ino tampak terkejut dengan penjelasan yang diberikan Karin, setelah apa yang dia lakukan pada salah satu sahabat atasanya tadi. Ino menjadi merasa bersalah karena telah menuduh yang tidak-tidak pada perempuan yang bernama Sakura itu.

'dasar mulut gosip sialan !' ucap Ino dalam hati merutukki kelakuannya tadi.

"apakah dia meninggalkan pesan sebelum pergi ?" tanya Karin.

"se-sepertinya tidak, Nona Karin"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura saat ini sedang berada di dalam bus menuju rumahnya. "perjalanan yang sia-sia" ucapnya begitu mengingat kejadian di kantor Sasuke tadi.

Drrtt…drtt…drrtt

 _'kenapa kau tidak masuk ke ruanganku tadi ?'_

"aku ada urusan mendadak di kampus, Sasuke"

 _'kampus lagi, apa ada urusannya dengan dia lagi ?'_

"kau seperti tidak tahu saja, aku belum sepenuhnya lepas dari kampus karena aku belum wisuda, Sasuke"

 _'kau belum jawab pertanyaanku, apa kau berurusan dengan dia lagi ?'_

Sakura memasang wajah datarnya begitu mendengar pertanyaan sahabatnya. "tidaaakk, Tuan Sasuke" jawab Sakura dengan malas. "sudah ya, kita bisa bertemu lain waktu lagi" Sakura kemudian memutus sambungan teleponya, dan kembali memandang ke luar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana café hari ini cukup ramai, dua orang sedang asik berbincang di tempat duduk yang berada di pojok. Sepertinya pembicaraannya yang mereka lakukan cukup serius. Namun kemudian getaran di saku Sakura menginterupsi percakapan mereka.

' _aku sakit, dokter_ ' begitu kalimat pesan yang dia terima dari seseorang tersebut cukup mengganggu pikirannya.

"ada apa ?" tanya Sasori melihat perubahan raut wajah Sakura.

"emm.. temanku sedang sakit, dan dia memintaku untuk menjenguknya" jelas Sakura.

"begitu" ucap Sasori. "baiklah, sepertinya pembicaraan kita hari ini cukup" Sasori tampaknya memahami keadaannya saat ini. "aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang"

"sebelumnya terima kasih, Sasori"

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka sudah sampai di rumah Sakura. Sasori memutuskan untuk langsung pulang saja tanpa mampir. Setelah Sasori pergi, Sakura bergegas untuk masuk kedalam rumah dan menggambil beberapa barang sebelum dia kembali keluar rumah untuk menuju tempat tinggal sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tok tok tok

"hai kak Itachi" Sakura memberi salam kepada kak Itachi yang telah membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Sakura, masuklah" ucap kak Itachi yang kemudian kembali masuk ke rumahnya diikuti Sakura dibelakangnya.

Sudah begitu sering Sakura datang ke rumah sahabatnya ini tapi selalu saja terpukau dengan mewahnya rumah ini. Baginya waktu masih kecil, berlarian di rumah ini berasa lari mengelilingi lapangan karena begitu luasnya, sekarang sepertinya masih sama melelahkannya. "kenapa rumah ini sepi sekali, kak Itachi ?"

"ayah dan ibu sedang berlibur menikmati waktu luang mereka setelah semuanya terwariskan ke anaknya" jawab Itachi cukup panjang. Sakura hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan kepalanya.

Sejujurnya Sakura tidak terlalu paham dengan yang kak Itachi katakan. "maaf" Itachi tiba-tiba saja berhenti berjalan sehingga membuat Sakura bingung dan ikut menghentikan langkahnya. "kau pasti bingung, Sakura. Aku hanya merasa setelah tiba waktunnya kami meneruskan tanggung jawab orang tua kami, aku hanya bisa duduk dirumah dan menyerahkan semuanya pada Sasuke hingga membuatnya sakit, aku tahu pasti berat untuknya menerima tekanan yang begitu besar"

Begitu mendengar penjelasan dari Itachi membuat Sakura mengerti yang dimaksud oleh Itachi. "jadi, kak Itachi merasa bersalah dengan apa yang menimpa Sasuke sekarang ?"

"aku tidak ingin ayah dan ibu cemas, hanya kita yang tau, Sakura. Jadi, tolong rawat Sasuke ya ?"

"tentu" jawab Sakura. "menurutku, kak Itachi tidak perlu merasa bersalah, karena Sasuke juga melakukan semua ini dengan sepenuh hatinya. Jadi, kak Itachi tetaplah buat karya-karya luar biasa dan pamerkan ke seluruh dunia"

"terima kasih, Sakura" Itachi tersenyum kearah Sakura. "dia ada di kamarnya. Jika perlu sesuatu bisa tanyakan padaku"

"baiklah"

"ngomong-ngomong kau belum mengambil lukisan yang aku berikan padamu waktu itu, Sakura ?"

"oh iya, saat aku pulang nanti. Akan aku bawa pulang sekalian ya kak ?"

"tentu, Sakura" Itachi tersenyum kepada Sakura sekilas dan kemudian melenggang menjauhi Sakura kembali ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

Tok tok cklek

"kau lama"

Begitu Sakura membuka pintu kamar, kalimat yang dia dengar cukup membuatnya kesal. Sakura kemudian mendekati sosok pria yang tengah duduk dan bersandar di tempat tidur.

"maaf"

Sakura kemudian mendekati Sasuke dan duduk menyamping di tepi ranjang memandang Sasuke yang ada didepanya cukup lama tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Sedangkan Sasuke yang merasa dipandang cukup intens oleh sahabatnya, membuatnya cukup merasa gugup, namun dia cover dengan baik menggunakan wajah datarnya.

"saat kau di Amerika, jika kau sakit, siapa yang merawatmu ?" ucap Sakura lirih tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari sahabatnya.

"tidak ada" jawab Sasuke. "dan tidak ada yang tahu jika aku sakit"

"kau semakin membuatku merasa bersalah kalau begitu" Sasuke menangkap raut sedih yang muncul di wajah Sakura.

"kenapa ?"

PLAK

"aaugh.." Sasuke terlihat kesakitan dan mengusap lengan kirinya yang menjadi saksi bisu dan korban tamparan tangan Sakura. "kau gila, aku sedang sakit, Sakura ! auughh.. kau membuat kepalaku bertambah berat" Sasuke kini menangkap raut kesal di wajah Sakura, bukankah seharusnya dia yang kesal. Dia sungguh-sungguh tidak mengerti maksud sahabatnya ini.

Sakura kemudian mencondongkan badannya mendekat kearah Sasuke dan meletakkan tangannya di kening dan leher Sasuke untuk mengecek suhu. Tindakan tiba-tiba yang dilakukan Sakura cukup mengejutkan Sasuke dan membuatnya gusar, namun dengan cepatnya Sasuke mengembalikan wajah stoic andalannya. "bagaimana bisa kau rahasiakan sakitmu, saat sahabatmu sendiri adalah seorang dokter" ucap Sakura pelan lebih kepada berbisik karena wajah mereka cukup dekat satu sama lain. Sasuke kemudian menatap kearah bola mata Sakura yang terlihat raut sedih. "dan saat ini kau sedang sakit, padahal orang didekatmu adalah seorang dokter yang seharusnya membuatmu tetap sehat" ucap Sakura pelan. Posisi mereka berdua tidak berubah sama sekali. "itu menyakiti hatiku, Sasuke" bisik Sakura, namun masih dapat didengar Sasuke dengan jelas. Tatapan keduanya masih tetap saling bertukar pandang.

Entah dorongan darimana, Sasuke kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura hingga jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat, cukup bisa membuat Sakura merasakan hembusan nafas yang berat yang berasal dari Sasuke. "maafkan aku" ucap Sasuke. "kalau begitu… " ucapan Sasuke begitu terdengar lirih namun cukup jelas didengar oleh Sakura. "rawatlah aku, dokter"

Deg

Tatapan Sasuke seakan mengunci semua pergerakan Sakura hingga dia tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya dari wajah Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Balasan Review~

Ohshyn76 : hmmm yupp.. dijawab di chapter ini ya.. ;)

QueenKylie : yyup !

Ranindri : dijawab di chap ini ya.. ;)

Fiichan1: dijawab di chap ini ya

Cherry Uchiha : iya nggak ya ? ;) belum kepikiran, doain author tetep semangat nulis ya ;)

Kamila29 : oke, sudah ya..

Guest : sudah dijawab di chap ini ya

Siti nur maidah : oke, makasih sudah nunggu ;) sudah ya …

 _see youu~_


	6. chapter 6

Alhamdulilah diberi rahmat untuk menulis dan kemudian kembali update lagi.. haha

Terima kasih semangatnya buat author, ;)

Karena semangat kalian penting banget untuk menambah gairah menulis.. wkwk #sa ae thor

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy reading everyone!

still WARNING for typo xD

.

.

.

.

.

.

"rawatlah aku, dokter"

Deg

Tatapan Sasuke seakan mengunci semua pergerakan Sakura hingga dia tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya dari wajah Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Deg deg deg..

Cukup ! Sakura tidak kuat menahan debaran jantung miliknya, dan membut wajahnya bak kepiting rebus. Segera mungkin Sakura memutuskan kontak mata dengan sahabatnya tersebut, dan kini Sakura yang merasa gugup sedang Sasuke tampak tidak ada perubahan di raut wajahnya.

"ka-kalau begitu, tolong buka mulutmu !" sakura kemudian mengeluarkan senter kecil di balik saku jasnya. Menyoroti bagian dalam mulut Sasuke dengan teliti, sedangkan Sasuke terlihat memperhatikan raut wajah serius Sakura. "julurkan lidahmu, Sasuke !" Sasuke menuruti kemauan Sakura dengan mudah. "apakah tenggorokanmu sakit ?" tanya Sakura setelah selesai memeriksa bagian dalam mulut.

Sasuke tampak mengangguk "dan kepalaku terasa berat" Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura memasang stetoscope di telinga dan kemudian memeriksa bagian dada Sasuke.

Cukup lama Sakura memeriksa kemudian ia alihkan tatapan matanya kearah Sasuke sekilas. Merasa ada yang menatap Sasuke merasa penasaran. "ada apa ? ada sesuatu yang salah ?"

Sakura kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. Apa hanya perasaan Sakura saja, detak jantung Sasuke lebih cepat dari kebanyakan pasien Sakura yang dia temui dengan gejala yang sama seperti yang dirasakan Sasuke ?

"dimana jas putihmu, Sakura ?"

"ha ?" pertanyaan Sasuke menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya. "kenapa kau bertanya tentang jas putihku ?"

"aku hanya ingin melihatmu memakainya seperti pasien-pasienmu" jawab Sasuke.

"kau itu bukan pasienku, tapi kau adalah sahabatku, Sasuke"

"hn, aku adalah pasien spesialmu ?"

"yaa.. bisa dibilang begitu" jawab Sakura sedikit ragu-ragu.

"jadi apa yang terjadi denganku ?"

"kau hanya mengalami gejala flu yang berat dikarenakan kondisi tubuhmu yang kelelahan, itu yang memperparah gejalanya" jelas.

"apa Karin tahu tentang ini ?" tanya Sakura, dan hanya dijawab dengan gelengan kepala Sasuke. "kenapa tidak kau beri tahu ?"

"kau ingin aku menggagalkan penerbangannya ke Paris hari ini ? aku rasa tidak, Sakura"

"walaupun kau adalah seorang CEO, tapi aku berharap kau juga harus selalu menjaga kesehatanmu, karena aku juga tidak akan selalu ada untukmu"

"apa maksudmu ? " Sasuke bertanya seakan tahu dengan maksud pembicaraannya.

"aku juga harus melayani pasien-pasienku yang lain, karena mulai minggu depan aku sudah bekerja di Konoha Internasional Hospital"

"Bukankah kau belum wisuda ?"

"wisudaku diundur sekitar satu bulanan karena ada masalah di kampus, dan aku tidak bisa berdiam diri dirumah saja. Jadi, berhubung ada kesempatan, aku bisa bekerja sebelum aku wisuda, jadi aku terima itu"

"jangan bilang ini ada hubungannya dengan setan merah itu ?" tanya Sasuke sambil memasang wajah kesalnya.

"Setan merah ?" sakura tampak bingung dengan pertanyaan Sasuke. "maksudmu Sasori ?! ya ampun Sasuke, kau mengkatai dosenku Setan merah ?!" Sakura tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia tangkap dari sahabatnya itu.

"ya itu ! dia pasti ada maksud sesuatu" wajah Sasuke masih telihat kesal.

"ya, tentu. Tentu dia ada maksud, dan itu adalah maksud baik. Kenapa aku harus menolak maksud baik seseorang hah ?" timpal Sakura dengan nada yang cukup tinggi.

"dia yang memiliki rumah sakit itu, Sakura"

"lalu ?" entah kenapa Sasuke yang sedang sakit ini cukup membuat dirinya hari merasa kesal.

"urungkan saja keputusanmu untuk bekerja di sana. Aku bisa carikan rumah sakit lain"

Ucapan Sasuke cukup membuat Sakura terkejut. "kenapa kau lakukan itu padaku ?" tanya Sakura.

"karena aku sahabatmu, Sakura, dan seharusnya itu adalah tugasku untuk lakukan hal itu"

"alasanmu itu tidak mendasar, Sasuke" rasa kesal Sakura pada Sasuke masih tersisa. "tugasmu sebagai sahabatku hanyalah menjaga kesehatanmu dan jangan sampai kau sakit lagi" Sakura kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. Namun seseorang menahan tangan kanannya, dan menatapnya tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Sakura kemudian duduk kembali. "aku tahu maksudmu baik, tapi untuk hal ini aku ingin kau hargai keputusan yang ku buat sendiri"

"beristirahatlah, aku akan merawatmu sampai sembuh. Akan aku buatkan bubur, dan setelah itu kau harus minum obatnya" ucap Sakura sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu. Sasuke masih menatap pintu kamarnya yang baru saja tertutup tersebut dengan raut wajah tak terbaca.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi, suasana sebuah kamar yang hening dan lampu remang-remang yang memberikan kenyamanan untuk menikmati mimpi ternyata tidak berlaku untuk seseorang yang terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia bangun dan memposisikan dirinya setengah duduk diatas tempat tidur. Tiba-tiba dia rasakan benda basah jatuh dari atas keningnya, ternyata itu sebuah kain yang digunakan untuk mengompres dirinya.

Sasuke cukup lama duduk terdiam yang kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut kamarnya. Matanya kemudian terhenti pada sofa mahal miliknya yang ada dipojok ruangan, seseorang tengah tertidur diatasnya dengan selimut yang menutupi badanya sampai lehernya. Sasuke memutuskan untuk bangkit dari ranjang dan menghampiri sosok tersebut, dia jongkok dihadapan sosok tersebut dan terus memandangnya tanpa berucap apapun.

Merasa terusik, sosok tersebut membuka matanya perlahan, dan begitu pandangan matanya mulai jelas, dia langsung melihat wajah seseorang yang ada dihadapanya. Spontan dia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dengan cepat karena terkejut. "Sasuke ?" dia mengusap kedua matanya untuk memastikan bahwa pandangan matanya tidak salah. "ada apa, kau butuh sesuatu ?"

Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa mengucapkan satu kata apapun. Tindakan Sasuke kemudian cukup mengejutkan Sakura, tiba-tiba Sasuke mendekatkan tubuhnya dan memeluk sosok dihadapanya tersebut, yang tidak mau membuat Sakura memerah, namun tak terlihat karena remang cahaya yang ada di kamar tersebut. "ada apa dengan mu Sasuke ?" kelakuan salah satu sahabatnya ini membuat Sakura bingung. "suhu badanmu masih tinggi"

Sasuke kemudian mengakhiri pelukannya tersebut dan memandang Sakura. "ada apa, kau membuatku bingung ?" tanya Sakura untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"terima kasih"

Mendengar perkataan yang Sasuke lontarkan, hanya membuat Sakura kembali membisu. Pandangan dan kalimat yang Sasuke ucapkan terdengar begitu tulus padanya membuat jantungnya kembali berdebar begitu kerasnya.

"ya-ya, tentu" jawab Sakura dengan sedikit gagap."sebaiknya kau kembali ke tempat tidur Sasuke"

Begitu mengucapkan kalimat yang tidak ia ketahui membuat sahabatnya tadi hampir terkena serangan jantung, Sasuke kembali berdiri dan berjalan menuju tempat tidur dan kemudian berbaring.

Kini Sakura yang berjalan menghampiri Sasuke untuk mengompres Sasuke kembali. "sekian lama aku hidup sendiri Amerika, terpisah dengan orang-orang yang penting untukku dan merasakan sakit sendiri. Kenapa aku begitu merindukan hal seperti ini" Sasuke tiba-tiba menginterupsi kegiatan Sakura yang sedang meremas kain basah untuk mengompres. "tidak seharusnya aku merasakan hal ini lagi, aku sudah dewasa, dan aku tidak berhak untuk dapatkan hal ini"

"beristirahatlah, tidak perlu pikirkan apapun"

Sakura kemudian meninggalkan Sasuke setelah memperbaiki kompresan untuk Sasuke, dan berjalan kembali ke sofa untuk melanjutkan kembali tidurnya. Namun dia masih terusik dengan perkataan Sasuke yang baru saja ia dengar.

Selama dia menjadi sahabat Sasuke dan mengetahui hampir semua hal tentang keluarga sahabatnya tersebut, diantara kami bertiga memang keluarga Sasuke yang paling memiliki kekayaan lebih, tapi diantara keluarga kami bertiga, keluarga Uchiha yang paling jarang melakukan family time karena kesibukan keluarga Uchiha mengurus perusahan mereka yang tersebar diseluruh Jepang. Mungkin hanya Itachi yang mampu keluar dari lingkaran kutukan Uchiha tersebut yang harus hidup menjadi seorang Uchiha yang secara turun-temurun untuk melanjutkan warisan kekayaan dan kekuasaan generasi Uchiha. Itulah kenapa di luar sana Uchiha lebih condong memiliki sisi arogan, keras dan dingin.

Dalam kondisi saat ini Sakura diperlihatkan sisi lain dari seorang Uchiha melalui sosok Sasuke yang tengah sakit. Ia merasa sepertinya, terlahir menjadi seorang Uchiha bukanlah hal yang mudah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cahaya matahari telah mampu menerobos masuk hingga mengusik seseorang yang tengah tidur di atas ranjang. Sasuke kemudian bangun dan memutuskan untuk menuju kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan badannya, semalam dia telah mengeluarkan banyak keringat karena demamnya. Dia sudah merasa lebih baik.

Dia alihkan pandangannya sebentar ke sofa yang sempat menjadi tempat tidur sementara sahabatnya telah tertata rapi, tanpa meninggalkan tanda bahwa semalam seseorang telah tidur diatasnya. Ketika hendak masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, seseorang datang mengetuk pintu kamarnya, membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

"kau sudah bangun ?" ucap Sakura yang sedang berdiri membawa nampan berisi bubur dan beberapa makanan pendamping lain ditangannya.

"hn" Sasuke mempersilahkan masuk Sakura dengan menyingkirkan badannya dari depan pintu sebagai tandanya.

Sakura kemudian meletakkan sarapan di atas meja di samping tempat tidur. "suhu tubuhmu sudah turun, dan sepertinya kau sudah merasa lebih baik. Kumohon setelah sarapan, jangan lupa untuk minum obatnya"

"baiklah"

"kau sepertinya sudah menjadi Sasuke yang biasanya ya" ucap Sakura terkekeh. "senang melihatmu kembali"

"apa maksudmu ?"

"tidak ada" jawab Sakura. "kalau begitu sepertinya aku harus pulang, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan ibuku sendiri terlalu lama"

"aku akan mandi sebentar, dan mengantarmu pulang"

"tidak perlu, kak Itachi sudah menawariku lebih dulu" ucap Sakura. "aku sarankan tiga hari ini kau tetap ada dirumah"

"hn"

"baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi Sasuke-kun" Sakura tersenyum sebelum meninggalkan kamar milik sahabatnya.

.

.

.

.

"kau sudah berangkat ke Paris ?" tanya Sakura kepada seseorang yang tengah dia hubungi melalui ponsel.

 _"ah iya Sakura. Maaf tidak berpamitan kepadamu. Ini terlalu mendadak" jawab seseorang di balik ponsel tersebut._

"jadi kapan kamu akan kembali, Karin ?"

 _"emm mungkin sepuluh hari lagi aku baru akan kembali, kenapa Sakura ?" tanya Karin._

"tidak apa-apa, hanya cepat kembali saja" ucap Sakura.

 _"oke, kau mau oleh-oleh apa dariku Sakura ?"_

"aku hanya ingin kau cepat pulang dan kembali"

 _"kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya Karin yang merasa penasaran dengan sahabatnya._

"ya" jawaban Sakura terdengar begitu menggantung. "kalau begitu sudah dulu ya, jaga kesehatanmu"

Sambungan telephone mereka akhirnya terputus.

"Karin juga tidak tahu kalau Sasuke sakit ?" tanya Itachi yang ada disamping Sakura sedang fokus menyetir menatap lurus arah jalan. Sakura menjawabnya dengan anggukan yang mau tidak mau Itachi harus menoleh sekilas untuk memastikan jawaban.

"terima kasih sudah merawat Sasuke"

"sudah menjadi kewajibanku sebagai seorang dokter dan juga sahabat" jawab Sakura.

"Sakura, aku tidak bermaksud mencampuri hal ini" ucapan Itachi cukup membuat Sakura bingung dan penasaran. "menurutku, tidak ada hubungan sahabat yang murni antara persahabatan perempuan dan laki-laki suatu saat akan ada perasaan yang lebih dari persahabatan itu akan muncul,itu terjadi pada Sasuke dan Karin" jelas Itachi. "begitupun juga dirimu, Sakura"

Perkataan terakhir Itachi begitu mengejutkan Sakura, namun Sakura tidak mampu mengatakan apapun, dia hanya bisa membisu. Kini mereka telah sampai didepan rumah Sakura, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda dari mereka memutuskan untuk keluar dari mobil. "kamu sepertinya lupa jika aku juga ikut tumbuh bersama kalian bertiga. Akupun mengamati kalian tumbuh dan berkembang, dan hasil pengamatanku selama ini, ada perasaan lain yang perlahan muncul diantara kalian bertiga. Namun kalian tidak menyadari, atau lebih tepatnya Sasuke dan Karin tidak menyadarinya" semua perkataan Itachi cukup membungkam Sakura, dia hanya bisa menatap kedepan dengan tatapan kosong. "dan aku merasa perasaan ini bukan perasaan main-main, karena kalian sudah dewasa. Sepertinya hanya ada dua pilihan untuk situasi ini"

"aku tidak bermaksud memojokkanmu, Sakura" jelas Itachi. "aku hanya ingin kau tahu, apapun yang kau pilih nanti diantara dua pilihan itu, aku akan selalu memihakmu, aku berjanji Sakura. Karena aku tahu kedua pilihan tersebut hanya akan menyakitimu. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu, kau bisa mempercayaiku Sakura, kau sudah seperti adikku sendiri"

Tidak Sakura sadari air mata dengan bebas meluncur dari kedua matanya, setelah mendengar perkataan Itachi ia merasa bahwa seperti inikah takdir yang harus ia terima untuk seterusnya. Sakura tidak bisa membendungnya lagi, hingga tangisannya pecah di dalam mobil.

"sejak awal sepertinya aku sudah memilih, dan akan aku lakukan itu sampai kapanpun" bersamaan dengan itu, Itachi kemudian memeluk Sakura mencoba menenangkan Sakura yang tengah menangis.

"yang bisa kau lakukan saat ini mungkin hanya pasrah, Sakura. Tapi percayalah, akan ada rencana yang indah menantimu, yang bisa datang dari manapun" ucap Itachi.

 _Akui di hadapan mereka dan rela kehilangan persahabatan ini atau simpan rapat-rapat dan rasakan sakitnya itu sendiri selamanya._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"kau gugup ?"

"lumayan" jawab Sakura dengan menampakan ekspresi gelisahnya.

Saat ini dirinya sedang berada di sebuah ruangan kerja milik Sasori duduk di sofa samping meja kerja Sasori. Minuman teh yang disajikan oleh Sasori tidak membuat gugupnya hilang.

"tidak perlu gugup, mereka cukup tahu tentang dirimu, dan aku yakin mereka juga menyukaimu" jawab Sasori.

Kini Sakura tengah mengikuti Sasori menuju ke sebuah ruangan, begitu Sasori membuka pintunya, kegugupan Sakura semakin bertambah. Pasalnya sekarang dia berada di sebuah ruangan rapat yang didalamnya sekarang banyak sekali pegawai rumah sakit yang sedang duduk dan berbincang, namun begitu dirinya dan Sasori masuk, semua berubah senyap.

"selamat pagi, terima kasih kepada semuanya yang telah bersedia menghadiri pertemuan hari ini, sebelum memulai melakukan pelayanan seperti biasa. Saya akan perkenalkan, dokter pendamping saya dan bersama kalian yang akan mulai melakukan pelayanannya hari ini. Semuanya, perkenalkan dr. Haruno" tepuk tangan terdengar begitu Sasori selesai bicara.

Sakura kemudian membungkukkan badan. "terima kasih, mohon bantuan dan bimbingan kalian semua"

"Selamat Sakura" ucap Sasori kepadanya. "baiklah, saya rasa cukup pertemuan hari ini, selamat menjalankan pekerjaan kalian hari ini. Semoga sukses"

Pikiran macam-macam yang sempat merasuki Sakura, ternyata tidak seperti yang dibayangkan.

"Hai" kata sederhana dari seseorang yang menepuk bahunya menyadarkan lamunan Sakura. "namaku Tenten, aku perawat di rumah sakit ini. Dr. Akasuna menyuruhku untuk mengantarkanmu di ruangan milikmu" ucap Tenten. "ayo ikuti aku"

Sakura masih dalam posisinya namun segera menyusul Tenten yang sudah berada beberapa langkah didepanya. "namaku Haruno Sakura"

"ya, aku sudah tahu itu" jawaban Tenten cukup mengejutkan Sakura. "dr. Akasuna cukup banyak menceritakanmu, sepertinya kau murid kesayangannya. Tapi diluar hal itu, tentang penelitianmu. Itu luar biasa. Jadi aku tidak heran jika dr. Akasuna menjadikanmu murid kesayangan"

"aku tidak merasa menjadi murid kesayangan" elak Sakura kepada perawat bercepol dua.

"kau yakin itu Sakura ?" tanya Tenten menelisiknya. "karena setahuku, rumah sakit ini tidak pernah menerima dokter lulusan baru untuk bekerja di sini demi menjaga kualitas pelayanan, dan kau membuka sejarah baru di rumah sakit ini" Tenten menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Sakura.

"aku bukan murid kesayangan dr.Akasuna" ucap Sakura tegas dan penuh penekanan.

"tidak perlu terlalu serius Sakura" raut wajah Tenten kali ini lebih menunjukkan keramahan dan terlihat ceria. "jika dr. Akasuna sampai mengijikan dokter lulusan baru bekerja disini, pasti keahlianmu tidak diragukan lagi dan dia percaya padamu, Sakura"

"jadi, selamat datang di rumah sakit ini dan ini ruangan milikmu" Tenten tersenyum padanya kemudian membuka pintu sebuah ruangan yang ada dihadapanya dan mempersilahkan .

"terima kasih Tenten"

"sama-sama, Sakura. Berhubung pagi ini juga adalah piketmu, aku tunggu di ruang pelayanan ya" ucap Tenten. "saya permisi dr.Haruno"

Begitu Tenten meninggalkannya, dia menatap seluruh penjuru ruangan, tidak luas tapi nyaman, kemudian dia tatap sesuatu di atas mejanya, benda panjang dengan tulisan namanya sendiri bertengger manis di meja tersebut, sepertinya dia harus banyak berterima kasih pada Sasori.

Tok tok tok

Suara ketukan pintu ruangannya terdengar di telinga Sakura yang kemudian diikuti oleh Tenten yang tiba-tiba masuk, terlihat ekspresi panik di wajahnya. "dokter, ada pasien baru saja datang dengan luka di daerah paru, pasien beberapa menit yang lalu mengalami kecelakaan"

"kalau begitu segera lakukan tindakan"

Begitu mendengar kalimat dari Sakura, Tenten bergegas keluar diikuti oleh Sakura dibelakangnya. Mereka setengah berlari menuju ruang UGD. Sesungguhnya Sakura sedikit gugup untuk situasi saat ini, namun di tepis jauh-jauh perasaan ini, karena tidak saatnya untuk merasa gugup. "dimana dr.Akasuna ?"

"ini bukan jadwal dr. Akasuna berjaga, hari ini anda akan menangani pasien bersama dr. Inuzuka"

Mereka hampir sampai pada pintu UGD. "tolong selamatkan dia dokter, kumohon" seorang perempuan yang cukup Sakura kenal sedang berada di luar ruang UGD dengan lelehan deras air mata dari kedua matanya, dia terlihat begitu kacau dan panik.

"kau ?" Sakura menghentikan langkahnya.

"Nona Sakura, anda dokter yang akan menangani Sai ?" ekspresi kaget namun bercampur sedih terpampang jelas di wajahnya. "tolong selamatkan dia, Nona Sakura. Saya mohon" dia kembali terisak dan meneteskan air matanya.

"aku akan berusaha dan tunggulah dengan tenang Ino" Sakura kembali melajutkan langkahnya dan masuk ke dalam UGD.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Empat jam telah berlalu, operasi yang dilakukan telah selesai. Pasien berhasil ditangani dan sekarang masih tidak sadarkan diri. Sakura keluar dari ruang UGD setengah jam kemudian dan Ino segera menghampirinya. Terlihat beberapa anggota keluarga pasien sudah datang dan mereka dalam keadaan begitu khawatir.

"bagaimana keadaan Sai, nona Sakura ?" raut wajah Ino masih sama seperti empat jam yang lalu.

Sakura tersenyum kepada Ino dan beberapa anggota keluarga pasien yang bernama Sai sebagai ucapan salam. "operasinya berhasil, kami berhasil mengeluarkan darah dari paru-parunya, beberapa tulang rusuk patah tapi sudah kami tangani semua. Sekarang pasien akan dipindahkan ke bangsal, tapi tolong biarkan pasien sendiri sampai kondisinya stabil. Keluarga dan kerabat cukup menunggu di luar terlebih dahulu"

"terima kasih banyak dokter Sakura" raut wajah Ino dan beberapa anggota keluarga Sai sedikit lega mendengar penjelasan yang Sakura berikan.

"sama-sama" Sakura kembali tersenyum. "kalau begitu saya permisi"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura kembali ke ruangannya dengan badan yang terasa begitu lelah, namun dia merasa lega telah berhasil melakukan pekerjaan pertamanya di rumah sakit ini dengan baik. Baru saja masuk dan menutup pintu ruangan dari dalam, dia dikejutkan dengan sosok pria yang ternyata ada di dalam ruangannya.

"Sasori, kau mengejutkanku" wajah Sakura masih memasang wajah terkejutnya.

"beberapa jam lalu aku mendapat kabar jika dokter baru di rumah sakit ini menangani operasi besar dan itu berhasil" ucap Sasori yang tersenyum kearah Sakura.

Sakura membalas senyuman dari Sasori. "aku cukup gugup mendapatkan situasi seperti itu"

"kau yang selalu mengejutkanku, Sakura" ucap Sasori.

"sepertinya aku harus banyak-banyak berterima kasih padamu karena memberiku kesempatan luar biasa ini, Sasori"

"dan kau sepertinya juga telah melewatkan jam makan siang, Sakura" ucap Sasori. "bagaimana jika sekarang aku temani untuk makan siang. Anggap saja ini perayaan kesuksesan pertamamu"

"kau terlalu berlebihan Sasori" Sakura cukup terpesona dengan ajakan Sasori. "kalau begitu, baiklah"

Akhirnya mereka turun, dan atas rekomendasi dari Sasori, mereka memutuskan untuk menikmati hidangan di sebuah restoran yang berada di seberang rumah sakit miliknya tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Mereka berjalan beriringan hingga sampai di luar rumah sakit dan bersiap untuk menyeberang jalan raya. Namun langkah mereka berhenti ketika melihat seorang pria yang begitu menarik perhatian seluruh manusia yang kebetulan berlalu lalang di depan rumah sakit besar tersebut. Pria dengan jas mahalnya dan tak lupa kaca mata hitamnya untuk melindungi dari silaunya matahari tengah berdiri di samping mobil mewahnya sampil membawa seikat bunga terlihat seperti sedang menunggu seseorang. Pandangan mereka bertemu, membuat pria yang tadi berdiri melepaskan kaca matanya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju mereka berdua.

Tatapan tajam yang ditujukan kepada Sakura dan Sasori tidak pernah lepas dari kedua mata kelam milik pria tersebut. "apa yang kau lakukan disini, Sasuke ?" Sakura bertanya kepada pria yang ada didepannya saat ini. "oh kau ingin menjenguk saudara Ino yang-"

"aku datang untukmu" Sasuke memotong perkataan Sakura. "dan apa yang sedang kalian lakukan ?" Sasuke memutuskan kontak mata dengan Sakura dan menatap tajam Sasori yang ada di samping Sakura.

"aku akan makan siang dan Sasori akan menemaniku makan di restoran seberang itu" jawab Sakura.

"kalau begitu, terima kasih kepada dr. Akasuna yang sudah berniat baik pada sahabatku. Tapi sepertinya sekarang itu tidak diperlukan lagi, karena aku sudah datang. Jadi, silahkan pergi dari sini" ucap Sasuke dengan tajam kepada Sasori.

"ma-maaf, tapi saya akan tetap menemani Sakura" balas Sasori dengan santai. "dan kami juga akan melakukan perayaaan"

"itu tidak sopan, Sasuke !" ucap Sakura kepada Sasuke pelan namun penuh penekanan karena Sakura merasa interaksi mereka cukup menyedot perhatian orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

"aku juga akan melakukan perayaan dengan Sakura" Sasuke mengabaikan ucapan Sakura namun justru menatap tajam Sasori, begitupun Sasori yang membalas tatapan tak bersahat dari Sasuke.

"kalau begitu kita rayakan bertiga saja dan cepat pergi dari tempat ini !"Merasa kesal karena diabaikan, dan dengan menahan rasa malunya, Sakura kemudian melakukan tindakan yang cukup mengejutkan. Dia menggandeng lengan Sasori disebelah kiri, menyambar lengan Sasuke dan menggandengnya disebelah kanannya, kemudian dengan sisa tenaga miliknya menarik kedua pria tersebut untuk menyeberang untuk segera sampai di restoran.

"apa yang kau lakukan, lepaskan aku. Aku hanya ingin merayakan denganmu saja !" protes Sasuke.

"ma-maaf Sakura, tapi sepertinya tadi janjian kita hanya berdua saja" protes Sasori.

Sasuke kembali menghujani Sasori dengan tatapan tajamnya, begitupun yang dilakukan Sasori kepada Sasuke.

"terserah kalian, aku hanya ingin makan karena aku sangat lapar" Sakura melepaskan keduanya begitu sampai di seberang dan masuk ke sebuah restoran meninggalkan kedua pria yang masih saling melempar tatapan tajam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Balasan review~

Ohshyn76 : baiklah, author kan berusaha, haha ;) oke, sudah ya

Kamila29 : oke terima kasih semangatnya, sudah ya ;)

EchaNM: yups 100 buat kamu, karena authornya juga seorang VIP. Yang VIP bisa merapat kesini, buat nambah temen wkwkwk ;)

Lala liliilii : sasuke nakal ya.. hehe oke sudah ya ;)

Fiichan1 : boleh2 kok, silahkan xD

Septi hyun jung : oke, terima kasih SEMANGATNYA, sudah ya ;)

Novayywy : tidak akan author biarkan karin merusak momen sasusaku, hehe

Oke, see you~


	7. chapter 7

_Setelah sekian lama ceritanya mangkrak karena author lagi proses merampungkan laporan tugas akhir kuliah, akhirnya ada sedikit waktu buat lanjutin cerita. Tapi sebelumnya mohon maap banget kalau ceritanya agak maksa, jujur author sendiri lupa jalan ceritanya mau digimanain…haha terlalu lama absen jadi gini.._

 _Oke deh, Selamat membaca ya, semoga bisa sedikit menghibur…._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana restoran saat ini tidak begitu ramai, karena memang jam istirahat makan siang telah berlalu beberapa jam yang lalu. Hanya segelintir meja yang ditempati oleh pelanggan restoran tersebut. Sebuah meja yang terletak cukup dekat dengan taman yang ada di restoran tersebut nampaknya penuh dengan hidangan-hidangan dari restoran tersebut yang tengah dikelilingi oleh tiga orang dewasa. Namun hanya satu orang dari mereka yang tampaknya terlihat kelaparan, sedangkan dua orang yang lain hanya duduk diam dan bahkan saling melempar pisau tak kasat mata yang keluar dari kedua bola mata mereka berdua.

"kalian benar-benar menemaniku makan dengan konotasi yang sesungguhnya. Sungguh ini perayaan yang menyenangkan" Sakura berhenti makan sebentar dan dengan malas menatap dua orang yang ada dihadapanya tengah saling beradu tatapan tajam tanpa menyentuh hidangan di depannya.

Sepertinya dua orang yang Sakura maksud cukup menyimak dengan baik kalimat yang keluar dari Sakura, sehingga dengan segera Sasori menyusul Sakura menikmati hidangan yang ada di hadapannya, sedangkan Sasuke dengan perlahan mengambil cangkir berisi kopi tanpa gula dan meminumnya sedikit kemudian meletakkannya kembali.

"makanlah yang banyak, Sakura. Aku yang akan membayarnya" Sasuke mengarahkan tatapannya ke arah sahabatnya.

"sungguh ?" Sakura menatap ke arah Sasuke menelisik. "baiklah. Sasori, makan yang banyak, kalau perlu pesan lagi saja ya" Sakura beralih menatap Sasori.

Sasuke membelalakan matanya mendengar penuturan dari sahabatnya tersebut. "aku hanya ingin membayar makanan yang kamu makan, tidak dengannya" Sasuke kembali menatap Sasori dengan tajam.

"kenapa kau bertingkah kekanakan seperti ini. Kau itu CEO perusahaan, Sasuke" ucap Sakura. "aku adalah sahabatmu, dan Sasori adalah rekan bisnis perusahaanmu. Jadi tidak ada masalahkan mentraktir rekan bisnismu sendiri"

Mereka menghabiskan makanan mereka beberapa jam kemudian, akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke dalam rumah sakit, begitupun Sasuke yang mengekor di belakang Sakura. "terima kasih Sasori telah menemaniku makan"

"bukankah ini sudah sering kita lakukan, Sakura" jawaban Sasori cukup membuat Sasuke yang ada dibelakang Sakura kembali menatap tajam Sasori. "kalau begitu hati-hati saat pulang dan beristirahatlah, hari pertamamu bekerja cukup melelahkan"

"baik, terima kasih Sasori"

"ya, sampai bertemu besok, Sakura" ucap Sasori.

"ehhem" Suara yang Sasuke keluarkan menginterupsi interaksi Sasori dan Sakura.

"sebaiknya segera ambil tasmu, Sakura"

Sasori telah menghilang di balik lorong meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke yang masih berdiri di depan ruang milik Sakura.

"aku akan berkemas, dan kau sebaiknya menjenguk saudara Ino walaupun sebentar, karena memang belum diperbolehkan untuk masuk ke dalam ruang perawatan. Aku akan menyusulmu" Sakura menghilang di balik pintu ruangan sedangkan Sasuke melakukan apa yang sahabatnya katakan tadi.

Sekitar sepuluh menit, Sakura menyusul Sasuke menuju bangsal perawatan, dari jarak yang masih jauh sudah terlihat Sasuke tengah berbincang dengan Ino dan ada beberapa anggota keluarga di sekitar mereka.

"nona Sakura" ucap Ino begitu melihat Sakura mendekati mereka. "anda akan pulang ke rumah ?"

"iya Ino, tugas jagaku hari ini sudah berakhir. Semoga Sai segera sadar dan cepat pulih ya"

"terima kasih Nona Sakura dan Tuan Sasuke. Pulanglah dengan hati-hati"

"terima kasih Ino" Sakura meneruskan langkah yang sebelumnya tersenyum ke arah anggota keluarga pasien dan Ino, sedangkan Sasuke menundukkan kepala sebagai tanda pamit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini dua orang tengah berdiam di dalam sebuah mobil mewah yang tengah melaju di jalanan, seseorang yang duduk di kursi penumpang sedang asik menggunakan handphonenya, sedangkan yang berada di belakang kemudi hanya menatap serius jalanan didepan.

Begitu mereka berhenti dilampu merah, Sasuke terlihat mengambil sesuatu dari kursi penumpang bagian belakang, kegiatanya cukup membuat Sakura yang ada disampingnya penasaran.

Set !

Begitu Sakura menoleh, yang ia lihat adalah sebuket bunga yang tadi Sasuke pegang. "untukmu"

"untukku ?" Sakura cukup terkejut dengan apa yang Sasuke berikan padanya.

"bukankah itu untuk saudara Ino tadi"

"tidak, itu untukmu. Kalau tidak mau ya sudah" setelah Sasuke bicara, dia membuka kaca mobil dan hendak membuang rangkaian bunga tersebut.

"jangan !" Sakura kemudian meminta bunga tersebut. "terima kasih" ucap Sakura merona.

"ralat, itu bukan saudara Ino, tapi suaminya" ucap Sasuke.

"jadi Ino sudah menikah"

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari jalanan. "terima kasih untuk makan siangnya"

Sakura menatap ke arah Sasuke. "kau sebenarnya tadi tidak perlu datang ke rumah sakit hanya untuk memberikan ini. Kalaupun mau menjenguk suami Ino langsung saja ke keluarga mereka"

"dan membiarkanmu berdua dengan si merah itu ?"

"ada apa denganmu ?" Sakura kini menatap sahabatnya dengan penuh tanya. "tidak ada yang salah dengan yang aku lakukan, tapi kenapa kau terlihat seperti sedang marah"

"aku hanya berusaha menjadi sahabat yang baik"

"menjadi sahabat yang baik katamu ?" ucap Sakura tidak percaya. "kau adalah sahabat terbaikku sejak dulu, tapi sahabat yang baik tidak akan mempermalukan sahabatnya sendiri didepan temannya" Sakura sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

CKIITT !

Sasuke mengerem kendaraannya secara mendadak, membuat dirinya dan juga Sakura terdorong kedepan cukup keras.

"jadi kau tidak suka dengan apa yang aku lakukan ?"

"tidak, bukan begitu" ucap Sakura. "tapi, tidakkah kau sadar bahwa yang kau lakukan tadi cukup bisa disebut kekanakan, Sasuke" jelas Sakura.

Sasuke hanya diam dan menatap cukup lama kearah Sakura. "baiklah"

SETT !

Sasuke merebut buket bunga yang Sakura pegang kemudian membuka kaca mobil dan melemparkan buket bunga tersebut ke jalanan yang ramai. Sakura yang mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu hanya bisa ternganga dan mematung.

"Arrggghh, apa yang kau lakukan ! " Sakura kini berubah dengan wajah yang memerah marah mendorong Sasuke walaupun itu tidak berdampak apapun padanya.

Sakura kemudian keluar dari mobil dengan cepat dan mencoba menyeberang jalan raya yang ramai di jam pulang kerja seperti ini. Sasuke yang terkejut dengan yang dilakukan oleh sahabatnya tersebut langsung keluar menyusul. Sakura sudah bersiap jalan namun tertahan oleh tangan yang memegang kuat lengannya, sehingga Sakura kembali tertarik kebelakang. "kau sudah gila hah !"

"kau yang gila !" balas Sakura. "lepaskan aku !"

"itu terlalu berbahaya, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu" jawab Sasuke. "sudahlah, Sakura !" Sasuke masih memegang erat lengan sahabatnya yang akan nekat menyeberang jalan hanya demi buket bunga.

"aku bilang lepaskan, Sasuke !" Sakura masih berusah melepaskan diri.

"aku tidak mau !" kini Sasuke yang mencoba sedikit menyeret Sakura untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan jalan raya, yang ternyata cukup sulit. Sasuke tidak tau jika tenaga sahabatnya ini cukup besar.

"menyingkir dariku Sasuke, aku mau mengambilnya" namun tiba-tiba Sakura diam mematung menatap buket bunga yang telah hancur terlindas truk yang lewat. Sasuke yang juga menyaksikanya ikut membisu.

Sasuke kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap kearah Sakura, tampak jelas dari raut wajah Sakura begitu sedih dan terluka. Sasuke yang melihatnya menjadi tidak tega, akhirnya secara spontan Sasuke merangkul Sakura untuk menenangkannya. "Oke, baiklah. Aku salah aku minta maaf, Sakura"

"aku akan menggantinya, aku janji. Sekarang mari kembali ke mobil dan pulang" Sakura yang masih tampak syok tersebut hanya bisa menurut dan berbalik mengikuti apa yang Sasuke katakan.

Namun begitu mereka berbalik, Sakura terkejut dan sadar setelah apa yang mereka lakukan. "Siall !!" Sakura kemudian bergegas masuk kedalam mobil dan diikuti oleh Sasuke yang bingung dengan berubahan perilaku Sakura. Ternyata Sakura yang penuh emosi tadi melupakan apa yang mereka lakukan tadi ada di tempat umum dengan banyak pasang mata menyaksikan kericuhan yang Sakura buat. Diluar sana tidak ada yang tidak tau siapa itu Sasuke Uchiha.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"bagaimana ini.." Sakura terlihat mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya kemudian menatap buket bunga yang tergeletak di tempat tidurnya. Beberapa jam yang lalu setelah Sasuke mengantarnya pulang, setelah kejadian yang menghebohkan di pinggir jalan raya tadi. "aku harus menemui Sasuke sekarang" Sakura langsung menyambar tas miliknya dan menuju rumah milik sahabatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sakura sudah sampai di sebuah bangunan megah yang cukup sering dirinya masuki dulu. Beberapa kali Sakura mengetuk pintu, tidak ada jawaban, akhirnya Sakura nekat untuk masuk. "kenapa sepi sekali, apa bibi Mikoto dan paman Fugaku belum kembali juga ?" Sakura menelisik dalam rumah megah ini. " Kak Itachi juga tidak ada di ruangan" Tampak tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalam ruangan yang menjadi saksi bisu karya-karya mahal milik Uchiha sulung tersebut tercipta.

"Nona Sakura ?"

"Harumi" Sakura terkejut begitu melihat salah satu pembantu rumah ini memergokinya masuk sembarangan. "maaf kalau saya masuk dengan lancangnya ke rumah ini, Harumi"

"tidak apa-apa, Nona Sakura" jawab Harumi dengan tersenyum. "Nona Karin dan Nona Sakura sudah seperti anggota keluarga di sini. Jadi Nona Sakura tidak perlu sungkan" jelas Harumi. "Nona Sakura ingin bertemu dengan siapa, apakah tuan muda Sasuke ?"

Sakura hanya menggangguk menanggapi perkataan Harumi. "tuan muda Sasuke ada di kamarnya, Nona"

"baiklah, terima kasih Harumi". Harumi terlihat tersenyum dan kemudian pamit untuk kembali ke dapur.

Sakura telah sampai di pintu kamar milik sahabatnya. Kemudian mencoba mengetuk pintu, beberapa kali tidak mendapatkan tanggapan akhirnya Sakura mencoba membuka sendiri pintu kamar sahabatnya. Begitu masuk kedalam, Sakura tidak menemukan pemilik kamar tersebut. "kata Harumi dia di kamarnya". Sakura mencoba menajamkan pendengaranya, setelah samr-samar mendengar gemericik air di kamar mandi. "apa dia sedang mandi ?" tanya Sakura penasaran. "apa tidak apa-apa aku disini ? sebaiknya aku keluar dulu saja" Sakura memutuskan untuk bangkit dari duduknya dan meninggalkan kamar tersebut.

Baru saja akan membuka pintu, seseorang yang dari tadi berada di kamar mandi keluar hanya dengan handuk yang melilit daerah pinggang kebawah sampai di atas lutut, sedangkan bagian atasnya hanya dibiarkan terbuka menampilkan badan yang terlihat berotot dengan proporsi yang begitu sempurna itu. Sakura yang tadi menoleh kembali menghadap ke arah pintu merasa gugup dan panik yang tiba-tiba disuguhi pemandangan seperti itu.

"Sakura ?" Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya begitu melihat sosok berambut merah muda berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya membelangkanginya. "kenapa kau ada di sini ?" Sasuke mendekati Sakura yang masih setia menatap pintu kamarnya.

"ano Sa-Sasuke aku.." Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya namun kembali terkejut ketika mendapati sosok didepannya berada cukup dekat dengan kondisi cukup menggairahkan menurut Sakura, yang membuatnya kembali membisu.

"ada apa ?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datarnya.

"se-sebenarnya aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu, tapi sepertinya waktunya tidak tepat. Aku akan kembali lain waktu saja" jawab Sakura setelah dengan susah mati menahan debaran jantungnya.

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut Sakura kembali berbalik badan untuk meninggalkan kamar yang cukup membuatnya kepanasan. Namun seseorang menangkap pergelangan tangannya untuk mencegahnya keluar. "tunggu sebentar, duduklah disana" setelah mengucapkan itu, Sasuke membimbing Sakura untuk duduk di sofa kamar miliknya.

Setelah mendudukkan Sakura, dia kembali ke ruang ganti untuk memakai pakaian, dan kembali dengan pakaian santai yang terlihat pas dan sempurna membalut tubuh tegap Sasuke. Sasuke mendekati Sakura yang tengah duduk dan menurutnya cukup terlihat tegang. "kenapa kau terlihat tegang begitu hah ?" tanya Sasuke.

"tegang apa maksudmu, biasa saja" Sakura mencoba mengelak, yang kemudian hanya ditanggapi dengusan dan senyuman tipis dari Sasuke. Kemudian Sasuke memberikan handuk kecil kepada Sakura. "untuk apa ini ?" Sakura menerima handuk tersebut tampak jelas raut bingung di wajahnya.

"bantu keringkan rambutku, sambil membicarakan apa yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku" Sasuke tiba-tiba mendudukkan dirinya dibawah Sakura tepat di bawah kaki Sakura.

Sakura cukup terkejut, namun kembali bersikap biasa dan mulai mengusap rambut milik sahabatnya tersebut dengan handuk. "apa yang ingin kau bicarakan ?"

Baru saja ingin membuka mulutnya, tiba-tiba suara dering handphone di atas meja menginterupsi mereka. Terlihat nama seseorang di layar handphone tersebut. Sasuke bergegas mengambil handphone tersebut. "apa perlu aku aktifkan speakernya ?" tanya Sasuke kepada Sakura saat menoleh ke belakang.

"terserah kau saja" jawab Sakura singkat dan kembali kedalam aktivitasnya yang sedang mengeringkan rambut sahabatnya itu.

"sebaiknya aku aktifkan, sekalian kau bisa titip oleh-oleh darinya kan?" ucap Sasuke. "Halo"

 _"hai sayang, sedang apa ?"_ terdengar suara yang begitu Sakura kenal. Entah kenapa suara itu cukup membuat Sakura gugup.

"aku baru selesai mandi"

 _"Sasuke, aku mau mengabarimu kalau aku akan sedikit lebih lama berada di Paris. Tolong kau kabari Sakura juga ya ?"_

"Saku-"

 _"Oh iya, kau sudah baca artikel di internet ?"_ Karin tiba-tiba memotong perkataan Sasuke.

"Artikel apa ?"

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Sakura di pinggir jalan itu, Sasuke ?"_

Pertanyaan Karin kepada Sasuke membuat Sakura mematung tegang, tidak menyangka jika berita yang dia takutkan, muncul begitu cepat. Membuat Sakura merasa bersalah, banyak pikiran di kepala Sakura bagaimana cara menjelaskan kesalahpahaman tentang kejadian yang terjadi waktu itu.

"memang beritanya seperti apa ?" tanya Sasuke dengan ekspresi yang tenang, yang cukup membuat heran Sakura.

 _"aku bacakan judulnya ya, Pemimpin baru perusahaan Uchiha Company tertangkap berselingkuh, siapakah perempuan tersebut, begitu tulisannya"_ ucap Karin.

Sasuke kemudian menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat ekspresi Sakura. Sangat tampak sekali kalau Sakura begitu merasa menyesal. "tenang saja, akan aku bereskan semuanya" jawab Sasuke tenang sambil menatap Sakura.

 _"Sasuke, jika ingin cari skandal, jangan dengan Sakura. Kau tidak merasa kasihan padanya ?"_

"aku tidak sedang men-"

 _"bukankah kau sendiri tau kalau Sakura menyukaimu-"_

Deg

TBC


	8. chapter 8

Udalah author nggak mau basa-basi, Cuma mau berterima kasih udah mau membaca cerita ini. Review kalian benar-benar sangat membantu saya, hehe..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Selamat membaca, semoga terhibur..

Warning ! typo masih berkeliaran dimana-mana

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"bukankah kau sendiri tau kalau Sakura menyukaimu-"_

Deg

Seketika suasana dalam kamar Sasuke berubah drastis, baik Sasuke maupun Sakura hanya bisa membeku dan terdiam.

 _"aku pikir salah satu jalan untuk menutupi berita ini adalah berita pertunangan kita. Bagaimana menurutmu Sasuke ?"_ lanjut Karin setelah ucapanya tadi tidak ditanggapi oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke sendiri sekarang sedang fokus pada sosok nyata yang ada didepannya saat ini.

Melihat raut wajah salah satu sahabatnya yang sepertinya tengah dalam kondisi syok. Kedua mata mereka tidak saling bertemu, atau lebih tepatnya Sakura berusaha untuk menghindari tatapan yang dituju untuknya itu.

" _Sasuke kau masih disana_?" tanya Karin setelah yang kedua kalinya tidak mendapatkan tanggapan.

"kita sambung lagi nanti Karin" jawab Sasuke kemudian langsung memutuskan sambungan begitu melihat Sakura bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"se-sepertinya aku harus pulang, aku ingat sesuatu kalau aku harus se-" tanpa menyelesaikan ucapanya Sakura segera berbalik untuk meninggalkan tempat.

Namun lagi-lagi ada satu tangan kembali menahan lengannya untuk pergi. "aku bisa jelaskan semua ini Sakura" ucap Sasuke yang berada di belakangnya.

"tolong lepaskan aku, Sasuke" ucap Sakura lirih namun masih jelas ditelinga Sasuke tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

"ak-kami hanya berusaha menjaga perasaanmu"

"jika itu maumu. Tolong lepaskan aku sekarang juga Sasuke" Sakura berusaha melepaskan lengannya dari Sasuke.

"kami hanya ingin-"

"kalau begitu tolong lepaskan aku sekarang !" nada tinggi akhirnya keluar dari mulut Sakura, begitupun air mata yang sudah tidak bisa di bendung lagi.

Sasuke yang melihat begitu Sakura berbalik hanya bisa diam dan menatap wajah sahabatnya itu tanpa bisa mengucapkan satu katapun. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa Sasuke melepaskan lengan sahabatnya itu.

Begitu lengannya lepas, Sakura tanpa pikir panjang langsung pergi meninggalkan kamar Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan dengan langkah cepat sampai-sampai tidak memperhatikan apa yang ada didepanya.

Bruk

"Sakura ?" tanya seseorang yang sempat dia tabrak.

"Kak Itachi, maaf" Sakura kembali melanjutkan langkahnya setelah sebelumnya sempat melihat orang yang dia tabrak tadi.

Itachi yang terkejut begitu melihat wajah Sakura penuh lelehan air mata, hanya bisa memandang kepergian Sakura tanpa mengatakan kalimat apapun.

"apa yang terjadi dengannya ?" tanya Itachi kepada sang adik yang sedang berdiri beberapa meter di depannya itu.

"entahlah" Sasuke kemudian berbalik arah untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

"aku baru saja membaca artikel tentang dirimu. Apa tentang hal itu ?" tanya Itachi kembali.

Sasuke yang mendengar kemudian menghentikan langkahnya. "akan segera aku urus" jawab Sasuke dingin tanpa menoleh kembali melanjutkan langkanya kembali ke lantai atas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"bodohnya aku" ucap seseorang lirih yang sedang duduk bersandar di jendela di dalam sebuah bis yang sedang melaju.

Tidak ada lagi lelehan air mata yang terlihat dari wajahnya, namun tetap tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut sedih di wajahnya itu.

Bis malam hari ini cukup ramai, mengingat hari ini malam minggu dimana banyak dimanfaatkan oleh banyak pasangan-pasangan muda untuk saling bertemu.

"bukankah dia yang ada di berita ini ?" terdengar seseorang wanita tengah berdiri bersama teman perempuannya.

"wahh benar-benar. Rambutnya itu yang merah muda" jawab teman perempuan tersebut.

Percakapan mereka cukup keras, sehingga tidak sedikit orang-orang yang di dalam bis mendengarnya. Membuat semua mata mereka tertuju ke arah Sakura.

"wah benar"

"iya benar-benar, memang dia perempuan itu"

Bisik-bisik dari orang-orang di dalam bis tersebut saling bersahut-sahutan.

Sakura yang sebenarnya tahu hanya bisa diam dan tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari luar, bahkan dia tau kalau penumpang yang duduk di sampingnya berdiri lalu pergi meninggalkannya. Namun Sakura tetap mengindahkan semua itu. Sampai seseorang tiba-tiba duduk mengisi bangku yang sempat ditinggalkan oleh penumpang sebelumnya dan kemudian memasangkan topi ke kepala merah mudanya.

Hal tersebut membuat Sakura terkejut dan mencoba menoleh ke samping. Belum sempat menoleh sebuah tangan merangkul pundaknya untuk tetap diam seperti tadi.

"diamlah"

"Sa-sasori ?" ucap Sakura pelan.

"ya ini aku" jawab Sasori. "tetaplah seperti ini, jangan dengarkan orang lain"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut, tampak dua orang berbeda jenis kelamin yang baru saja turun dari bis berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak.

"terima kasih untuk tadi, Sasori"

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi waktu itu ?"

"entahlah, intinya saja hari ini aku sudah membuat kekacauan besar. Itu saja" Sakura terlihat menghela nafas panjang masih dengan memasang wajah muramnya.

"lihat" Sasori tampak menunjukkan lanyar ponsel miliknya kepada Sakura. "berita itu sudah tidak ada, benar-benar sudah menghilang"

Sakura hanya melirik sekilas, tampak tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan tentang hal itu.

"bukan hal itu lagi yang aku khawatirkan" jawab Sakura.

"lalu apa ?" Sasori terlihat penasaran.

"hanya merasa sepertinnya mulai besok semua tidak akan bisa kembali berjalan seperti dulu lagi"

"maksudmu ?"

"terima kasih sudah menemaniku pulang Sasori". Tanpa sadar kini mereka telah sampai di gerbang rumah milik Sakura. "mau mampir untuk minum teh Sasori ?"

"oh, tidak terima kasih, lain kali saja" Sasori tersenyum kepada Sakura.

"baiklah kalau begitu, aku masuk dulu" ucap Sakura berpamitan dengan Sasori. "hati-hati di jalan"

"Sakura, jika kau ada masalah, kau bisa datang padaku" ucap Sasori yang kemudian ditanggapi senyuman oleh Sakura

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana kamar nampak gelap, hanya ada sedikit cahaya masuk dari luar melalui celah-celah kaca jendela. Nampaknya seseorang yang tengah berbaring di ranjang tidak berniat sedikitpun untuk menghidupkan lampu kamar. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara isakan yang sengaja ditahan oleh pemilik kedua mata emeraldnya. "bodoh aku memang bodoh hiks hiks"

Klik

Seseorang yang baru masuk memalui pintu kamarnya akhirnya menggantikan tugasnya untuk menghidupkan lampu kamar miliknya. "Sakura ?" seseorang yang terlihat anggun dan penuh keibuan itu mendekati sosok yang sudah dia kenal sejak lahir. "apa kau baik-baik saja sayang ?"

Sakura yang mengetahui jika sang ibu berjalan mendekatinya dan langsung memeluk sang ibu tiba-tiba. "kau menangis.

Ada apa, jangan buat ibu khawatir ?" Mebuki masih setia memeluk anak satu-satunya tersebut.

"apakah perasaan yang Sakura miliki ini salah bu ?" tanya balik Sakura. Air mata masih setia keluar di kedua mata miliknya setiap dia mengingat kejadian itu.

"kenapa harus ada laki-laki diantara kita bertiga, kenapa tidak seperti ibu saja. Semua pasti tidak akan menjadi seperti ini"

"apa maksud perkataanmu, sayang. Ibu tidak mengerti" kini Mebuki menatap wajah putrinya itu dengan raut wajah bingung dan sedih.

"Sakura benci perasaan ini, ibu. Sakura benci !"

Setelah berusaha mencerna maksud kata-kata dari putrinya tersebut, raut wajah Mebuki mendadak berubah, seakan tidak percaya begitu dia mengerti maksud perkataan putrinya itu "Oh sayang, apakah kalian-" Mebuki hanya bisa kembali memeluk putrinya setelah tidak tega untuk meneruskan kalimatnya. Sakura kembali terisak setelah mendapat perlakuan dari ibunya tersebut. "maafkan ibu sayang. Ibu tidak tau jika akan sepert ini"

"Sakura tidak mau kehilangan mereka, bu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, suasana salah satu rumah sakit terbesar di Jepang selalu ramai, walau jam baru saja menunjukkan pukul enam pagi, dimana waktunya pergantian sift jaga para pekerja-pekerja rumah sakit. Tampak seseorang berbaju blouse hijau dengan celana jeans bersepatu abu-abu datang memasuki pintu depan rumah sakit, tidak lupa jas putih khas seorang dokter merangkap tubuhnya menutupi blouse miliknya tersebut. Namun ada yang janggal dengan penampilanya saat ini, aksesoris masker, kacamata hitam menutupi wajah mulusnya dan tak lupa topi abu-abu menutupi seluruh rambutnya yang tidak biasa tersebut. Sakura berjalan seperti biasanya menuju ruangan miliknya, tapi terhenti ketika tiba-tiba seseorang menarik lengannya dan membawanya sesuatu tempat.

"aku hampir saja tidak mengenalimu" ucap Sasori yang kemudian melepaskan lengannya.

"kenapa kau membawaku kemari ?" tanya Sakura tanpa melepas masker maupun kaca matanya.

"tolong kau lepaskan itu semua"

"aku tidak mau. Bagaimana jika pasien-pasienku mengenaliku hah ?"

"kau tak perlu lakukan ini semua, bersikaplah seperti biasa" Sasori berusaha melepas topi dan kacamata milik Sakura.

"ya Sasori !" suara bernada tinggi Sakura keluarkan untuk Sasori yang berhasil melepas topi dan kacamata.

Sasori yang telah berhasil melepas atribut tidak biasa milik Sakura, tiba-tiba terdiam setelah melihat dua mata emerald indah milik salah satu mantan mahasiswa bimbingannya itu terlihat sembab dan muram."apa semalam kau habis begadang ?"

"bukan urusanmu" jawab Sakura sedikit ketus karena merasa kesal dengan perlakuan yang dia terima. "kembalikan !" Sakura kembali merebut topi dan kacamata hitam miliknya.

"sebaiknya kau istirahat di rumah hari ini, kau terlihat kacau hari ini" saran Sasori. "biarkan aku yang menggantikanmu, aku banyak waktu luang"

"tidak Sasori, aku tidak mau"

"kalau kau memang ingin bekerja hari ini, bersikaplah profesional" ucap Sasori. Sakura tau sekarang Sasori tengah menyindir penampilanya. "hari ini juga seperti bukan dirimu yang biasa"

Sakura tampak menghela nafas panjang. "baiklah, maafkan aku Sasori" ucap Sakura pelan. "kalau begitu aku akan kembali besok pagi"

"Sakura, jika kau ada masalah. Tolong, datanglah padaku" ucap Sasori sebelum Sakura melangkahkan kakinya.

"terima kasih banyak, Sasori" Sakura tersenyum dan menundukkan kepala sekilas sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan Sasori.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Langkah kaki Sakura hampir membawanya keluar pintu depan rumah sakit besar tersebut, sampai ketika seseorang yang ada di depanya beberapa meter menghentikan jalannya. Sakura belum sampai keluar gedung rumah sakit, namun dia bisa melihat dengan jelas karena bagian yang memisahkan bagian luar dan dalam hanya dibatasi kaca tebal nan besar tersebut. Masih ditempat yang sama seperti kemarin, dan mobil mewah mengkilapnya, hanya saja kali ini dia memakai setelan jas kantornya berbeda warna dan juga memakai kacamata hitam, tetap tidak bisa menghilangkan kesan tampan yang melekat sejak dulu. Dari kacamata hitam miliknya tidak bisa menutupi kesempurnaan fisik dari salah satu sahabatnya itu.

Wajah Sakura kembali panik ketika, pemuda itu melangkahkan kaki dan berjalan kearahnya. Dengan spontan Sakura mencari tempat persembunyian untuk menghindari pemuda tersebut. Alhasil Sakura bersembunyi di balik _standing banner_ sehingga pemuda tersebut tidak melihatnya dan tetap terus berjalan masuk.

Sakura merasa harus berterima kasih kepada Sasori karena telah mengusirnya tadi. Kini dia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya untuk keluar rumah sakit tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"terima kasih kalian sudah datang tepat waktu dan terima kasih kepada kalian yang telah bekerja tadi malam dengan baik" ucap Sasori di depan para pekerja-pekerja rumah sakit setelah sebelum dilakukan laporan kondisi pasien saat pergantian jaga. "sebelumnya saya ingin menginformasikan bahwa dr. Haruno hari ini tidak bisa berjaga, jadi hari ini saya yang akan menggantikannya. Terima kasih"

"apa karena berita kemarin itu ?"

"apa menurutmu berita itu benar ?"

"kenapa dia bisa melakukan hal itu, bukankah itu hal yang memalukan ?"

Bisik-bisik diantara para petugas kesehatan cukup terdengar dengan jelas di telinga Sasori.

DAKK !

Sasori dengan sengaja meletakkan buku yang tebal tersebut dengan keras, sehingga suasana kembali senyap karena dengan jelasya mereka tampak terkejut. "saya tidak mau mendengar hal-hal negatif tentang seseorang yang itu belum jelas kebenaranya. Urusilah yang menjadi tanggung jawab kalian. Harap semua kembali ke tempat masing-masing" ucap Sasori dengan nada dingin sambil menatap tajam para petugas kesehatan yang ada diruangan tersebut.

"baik, dokter". Mereka membungkukkan badan sekilas dan kemudian berpencar menuju ke bagian masing-masing. Meninggalkan Sasori sendirian.

"Sakura, ada apa denganmu ?" ucap Sasori lirih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"dr. Akasuna, ada seseorang yang mencari anda"

"siapa ?"

"CEO dari Uchiha Company, dokter. Dia ada diruangan anda sekarang"

"ya. Terima kasih"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"mencari seseorang ?" tanya Sasori kepada seseorang yang tengah berdiri beberapa meter di depan dan memunggunginya.

"dimana Sakura, dia tidak bekerja hari ini ?" tanya Sasuke dengan aura dingin yang melekat begitu kental.

"aku suruh dia pulang, dia terlihat kacau hari ini" jawab Sasori.

"kalau begitu aku permisi" tanpa basa-basi Sasuke kemudian berbalik untuk meninggalkan ruangan, melewati Sasori tanpa mengucapkan kata-kata lagi.

"Sasuke" panggilan Sasori menghentikan langkanya. "apa yang terjadi diantara kalian ?"

"bukan urusanmu" Sasuke berbalik dan menatap Sasori.

"sebagai seorang sahabat yang baik, bukankah seharusnya mendukung sahabatnya untuk mendapatkan yang terbaik untuknya-" Sasori tampak menatap Sasuke dengan serius. "-bukan malah mengekangnya"

BRAKK !

Sasuke mendorong keras hingga punggung Sasori berbenturan dengan pintu ruangan tersebut. "brengsek, apa maksudmu hah !" Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah mata Sasori.

"berikan Sakura kepadaku, aku janji akan selalu disampingnya. Bantu aku untuk mendapatkan Sakura"

"jangan harap kau bisa lakukan itu"

Sasori mendengus begitu mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke. "sudah aku duga, akan seperti itu jawabanmu" Sasori menatap sinis kearah Sasuke. "aku ingin bertanya padamu, Sasuke. Sebenarnya hatimu itu untuk siapa ?"

Pertanyaan Sasori yang dilontarkan padanya cukup membuatnya terkejut. Sasuke hanya bisa diam, entah kenapa tiba-tiba pertanyaan itu membuatnya gundah. "sekarang, siapa yang terlihat brengsek kali ini" ucapan Sasori kali ini menyulut kemarahan Sasuke.

BUGH !

Sasori terlihat terkapar dengan luka memar di rahang sebelah kirinya. "berhenti campuri urusan kami dan sampai kapanpun kau tak akan pernah dapatkan Sakura"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	9. chapter 9

_Dengan kekuatan kalian akhirnya author bisa update lagi, mohon maaf untuk chapter2 sebelumnya ceritanya pendek banget hehe.. untuk chapter ini sudah lebih panjang *menurut author ;)_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Selamat membaca, semoga bisa menghibur kalian semua *_

 _WARNING ! Typo masih berkeliaran ..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

"aku sarankan untuk tidak sering datang kemari. Tolong jaga nama baik Sakura di depan pekerja-pekerja lainya" ucap Sasori.

Sasuke tampak tidak berniat menanggapi Sasori, dia langsung bangun dan meninggalkan ruangan begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

SATU MINGGU KEMUDIAN

"selamat pagi dokter" seseorang muncul dari balik pintu menampilkan senyum terbaiknya.

"Tenten, sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu ?"

"saya pergi dinas luar bersama dr. Akasuna selama kurang lebih satu minggu lalu, dokter" jawab Tenten. "anda bagaimana kabarnya ?" Tenten kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di kursi depan meja.

"baik, Tenten" Sakura tersenyum. "jadi kamu juga ikut dinas luar juga, dan sekarang dr.Akasuna dimana ?"

"ah dr. Akasuna mengambil libur satu hari setelah pulang kemarin" jawab Tenten.

"ngomong-ngomong dokter, apakah dokter tau tentang kejadian yang terjadi sebelum dr.Akasuna pergi dinas luar ?"

"kejadian apa memang, aku tidak tau"

"sungguh ?" raut wajah heran terpatri di wajah salah satu perawat di rumah sakit ini. "saya pikir dokter tau, anda kan dekat dengan dr.Akasuna"

"memangnya apa yang terjadi ?"

"kemarin, satu hari sebelum keberangkatan kami dan dr.Akasuna untuk dinas luar. Dr.Akasuna mendapatkan luka memar di sudut bibirnya. Dari omongan beberapa petugas sebelumnya dr.Akasuna bertemu dengan CEO dari Uchiha Company" Sakura tampak begitu terkejut mendengar penuturan dari Tenten tersebut. "apakah menurut dokter, mereka bertengkar ?" wajah Tenten terlihat sedang menerka-nerka. "bukankah anda juga dekat dengan CEO Uchiha Company, dokter ?"

"Sasuke ?" Sakura berkata lebih pada berbisik. "apakah waktu itu dia menemui Sasori, lalu kenapa Sasori bisa dapatkan luka memar juga, apa benar mereka bertengkar ?" Sakura tampak hanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri, mengesampingkan sosok Tenten yang tengah memperhatikannya dengan heran karena merasa dirinya tidak dianggap.

"dokter, bagaimana menurut dokter ?" tanya Tenten untuk membuka kembali pembicaraan.

Drrrttt…drrtttt…drttt

Getaran ponsel tampak menginterupsi percakapan mereka. Sakura menyadari itu kemudian melirik sekilas tanpa ada keinginan menerima panggilan dari ponsel tersebut.

"ada panggilan masuk di ponsel anda, dokter.Apa anda tidak berniat mengangkatnya ?"

Sakura kembali menatap ponselnya dengan ragu. "biarkan saja"

Getaran ponselnya sudah tidak terdengar lagi. Panggilan tak terjawab hari ini menambah jumlah daftar panggilan tak terjawab menjadi 32 panggilan tak terjawab. Begitupun jumlah pesan yang diterima.

"Akan aku tanyakan langsung pada dr.Akasuna nanti. Aku akan menemuinya" jawab Sakura.

"begitu" ucap Tenten. "baiklah dokter, saya izin permisi. Semoga harimu menyenangkan dokter" Tenten tersenyum ke arah sebelum pamit meninggalkan ruangan.

"ya, semoga harimu menyenangkan juga Tenten"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tok tok tok

"Sakura ?"

"Hai" Sakura berusaha menampilkan senyum terbaiknya.

"masuklah". Sasori mempersilahkan Sakura untuk duduk di sofa ruang tamu. "mau minum apa, Sakura?"

"terserah padamu saja" Sakura menatap ke arah Sasori sambil tersenyum.

"tunggu sebentar". Sasori pamit ke belakang untuk membuatkan minuman Sakura.

Sakura sendiri tengah melihat-lihat keadaan sekitarnya, beberapa figura terpasang di beberapa bagian dinding, perabotan-perabotan mahal juga tertata rapi menghiasi beberapa sudut rumah yang biasa dibilang mewah, hampir sama seperti rumah Sasuke. Sasuke ? Entah kenapa dia jadi memikirkan hal itu lagi. "aku sangat merindukanmu, merindukan kalian" bisik Sakura sangat pelan, namun kemudian Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepala untuk mengusir pikiran yang menggangunya tersebut. Ada hal yang membuatnya teralihkan dari pemikiran tadi, dia terlihat begitu mengagumi jajaran prestasi dan penghargaan yang menurut Sakura itu banyak sekali.

"sedang apa ?" suara Sasori yang baru saja datang dari arah dapur membawa secangkir teh hangat menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunan karena terlalu terkagum-kagum dengan deretan piagam-piagam itu.

"hanya sedang melihat-lihat ini" Sakura menunjukkan tangan kearah jajaran piagam tersebut. "kau tau, setelah melihat-lihat ini semua, aku merasa betapa sangat beruntungnya aku bisa kenal denganmu dan bisa menjadi muridmu" Sakura mengatakan hal tersebut dengan penekanan pada tiap-tiap kata penuh semangat.

Sasori kemudian hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari salah satu mantan muridnya itu. "itu tidak sebanyak milik ayahku dulu"

"waahh benarkah ?" Sakura berjalan kearah sofa dan mendudukkan dirinya di depan Sasori. "tapi, tetap saja itu luar biasa. Aku suatu saat nanti juga ingin seperti itu"

"kau jelas bisa, Sakura. Jalan pertama yang perlu kau lalui adalah pergi ke Amerika" ucap Sasori.

"Amerika ?"

"ya, untuk mempresentasikan hasil penelitianmu itu. Kau masih ingat kan ?"

"ah iya, kau benar" ucap Sakura. "tapi aku belum terpikir untuk lakukan itu"

"apalagi yang kau tunggu"

"entahlah"jawab Sakura pelan. "suatu saat nanti jika aku sudah siap aku akan menghubungimu"

Sasori yang tersenyum sebagai jawaban atas pernyataan Sakura.

"Sasori, apakah waktu itu kau bertemu Sasuke di rumah sakit, satu hari sebelum keberangkatanmu ?" Sakura menatap serius ke arah Sasori. "apa yang kau dan Sasuke bicarakan saat itu ?"

"ya, kami memang bertemu waktu itu"

"apa benar Sasuke memukulmu sampai kau mendapatkan memar ?" tanya Sakura tersirat didalamnya rasa khawatir dan bersalah. "apa benar kalian bertengkar ?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Sakura yang bertubi-tubi cukup membuat geli Sasori, membuatnya terkekeh.

"semua itu bukanlah masalah serius, Sakura. Antara sesama laki-laki memang sering seperti itu bukan" jawab Sasori dengan santai.

"kau bilang itu bukan masalah serius ? yang benar saja. Salah satu sahabatku sudah berani memukul seorang dokter yang notabenya adalah rekan bisnisnya sendiri dan juga dosen sahabatnya" Dalam situasi sekarang Sakura justru yang terlihat emosi dibanding Sasori. "jika aku bertemu dengannya aku kan memarahinya habis-habisan ! Tolong maafkan dia ya Sasori"

"kau benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang terjadi waktu itu ?"

"ya tentu. Katakan padaku, Sasori"

"tapi aku juga ingin tau apa yang terjadi diantara kalian. Sejak berita itu muncul aku merasakan ada yang aneh terjadi dengan kalian"

Sakura terdiam cukup lama begitu mendengar perkataan terakhir Sasori. Dia cukup lama mencerna dan menimbang-nimbang perkataan Sasori tersebut. Sakura tampak menghela nafas panjang kemudian menatap Sasori dengan serius. "se-sebenarnya yang terjadi tidak seperti yang diberitakan, waktu itu aku bertengkar dengannya karena dia membuang bunga yang dia ingin berikan padaku. Alasanya hanya karena dia tidak suka dengan apa yang aku katakan. Dia kemudian membuang bunga itu, padahal aku sangat menyukainya, seperti aku menyukai dia" Sakura tampak melihat perubahan raut wajah Sasori sekilas. "ya, aku memang menyukainya sudah sangat lama. Tapi mengingat situasi dan kondisi tidak mendukung perasaan ini, semua hanya berjalan begitu saja, dan aku mencoba mengesampingkan perasaanku sendiri. Aku menyadari perasaan yang aku rasakan hanya akan merusak semua yang telah kami jalin lama lebih lama dari perasaanku padanya. Aku sudah berusaha menghilangkan perasaan ini, tapi semakin kita tumbuh dewasa, perasaan ini ikut tumbuh dan tumbuh sangat besar, yang bisa aku lakukan saat ini hanyalah membendung perasaan ini, entah sampai kapan" menceritakan kembali membuat Sakura harus kembali membuka ingatan-ingatan yang secara terus menerus selalu menyakitinya. "ditengah jalan ketika aku berjuang sendirian untuk membendung perasaan ini, kemudian tiba-tiba kenyataan menamparku bahwa ternyata Sasuke maupun Karin mengetahui jika aku menyukai Sasuke" tanpa sadar air mata Sakura mengalir menuruni wajah putihnya yang saat ini tergambar jelas dia sedang terluka.

Sasori benar-benar tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa,dia hanya bisa memandang Sakura. "setelah kejadian itu, kami belum pernah bertemu lagi. Aku merasa mulai saat itu hingga saat ini aku benar-benar malu dan merasa bodoh ketika bertemu dan berhadapan dengan mereka. Karena itu aku terus menghindarinya"

"jadi itu yang dimaksudmu saat di depan rumahmu itu ?"

"ya, perasaan ini hanya membuatku membenci diriku sendiri. Aku sangat merindukan mereka tapi aku tidak bisa menemui mereka" tangisan Sakura pecah tiba-tiba mengingat kejadian itu semua.

Sasori secara spontan mendekati Sakura yang tengah tertunduk dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Sasori kemudian memeluk Sakura berusaha menenangkan Sakura.

Tidak lama, Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, sudah tidak ditemukan lagi air mata yang mengalir, hanya tertinggal jejak-jejak air mata. "maaf, Sasori. Aku datang kesini hanya merepotkanmu. Sebaiknya aku pamit pulang saja"

"tunggulah beberapa waktu, sampai kau benar-benar tenang, Sakura"

"ya, aku sudah tenang saat ini. Terima kasih minumannya, Sasori"

"Sakura, aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu" ucapan Sasori mengurungkan Sakura untuk bangkit dari duduknya. "tanggal wisudamu sudah ditetapkan minggu depan"

"benarkah ?" Sasori menjawabnya dengan menganggukkan kepalanya. "kalau begitu aku akan segera mengabari ibuku. Terima kasih, Sasori. Kalau begitu Sakura pamit dulu" Sakura tersenyum dan menundukkan kepala sekilas.

"hati-hati dijalan" ucap Sasori.

"aku tidak mungkin mengatakankanya jika Sasuke dan aku bertengkar karenamu" ucap Sasori pada dirinya sendiri sambil memandang kepergian Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana tenang menyelimuti satu keluarga yang tengah menikmati makan malam, begitu hening dan sunyi.

"akhir-akhir ini Ayah sering mendapatkan laporan tentang perusahaan" suara dari kepala keluarga tiba-tiba menginterupsi ketenangan yang sedang berlangsung. "Sasuke !" ucapnya sedikit keras begitu dirinya tidak mendapat tanggapan dari orang yang dimaksud. Seketika seluruh anggota keluarga yang berada di satu meja makan menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan saling bertukar pandang.

"bukan masalah besar, Ayah" jawab Sasuke dengan tenang tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari santapan yang ada dihadapanya tersebut.

"kau akhir-akhir ini jarang mengikuti pertemuan perusahaan, kenapa ?" tatapan tajam Fugaku ditunjukkan langsung kepada anak bungsunya tersebut.

"ikut ataupun tidak tetap saja perusahaan berjalan, Ayah" lagi-lagi Sasuke menanggapinya dengan tenang.

"Sasuke !" tampak jelas raut wajah menahan kemarahan. "jika kau tidak melakukan tugasmu dengan benar kau bisa kehilangan kendali atas perusahaan, jangan main-main dengan urusan perusahan !" Sosok anggun yang berada disampingnya terlihat mencoba menenangkan emosinya.

DAAK !

"jika memang Ayah tidak ingin aku memimpin perusahaan, sebaiknya katakan sejak dulu" jawab Sasuke dengan aura dingin yang begitu terasa. Sasuke beranjak pergi meninggalkan meja makan setelah meletakkan alat makan dengan cukup keras. Sedangkan anggota keluarga yang lain hanya bisa memandang kepergiannya dalam diam.

"sayang, seharusnya kau tidak perlu membentaknya seperti itu. Dia masih baru dalam menjalankan tugasnya, biarkan dia beradaptasi terlebih dahulu ya" dengan hati-hati Mikoto berusaha menenangkan suami disampingnya tersebut.

"Ayah, ibu, biarkan Itachi yang bicara padanya" anak sulung keluarga tersebut tampak tersenyum kepada kedua orangtuanya sebelum menyusul sang adik yang sudah naik ke atas terlebih dulu.

.

.

Begitu Itachi membuka pintu kamar milik adiknya, yang dia temui adalah ruangan gelap dan hanya ada cahaya sedikit masuk melalui jendela. Terlihat sosok siluet yang tengah duduk membelakanginya sedang duduk di tepi ranjang menghadap jendela. Sosok tersebut lebih terlihat jelas setelah dia menyalakan lampu kamar tersebut.

"aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu, aniki"

"aku juga tidak ingin berdebat denganmu, baka otouto" Itachi mendekatinya ikut duduk di tepi ranjang menghadap sofa yang ada di samping kiri Sasuke. "kau ada masalah ?"

"tidak"

"dasar !" Itachi mengarahkan tangannya ke kepala sang adik untuk sedikit memberi pelajaran, dan langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari adiknya yang tampak sekali sedang ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya. "berhenti bersikap seperti itu. Turunkan ego mu itu sedikit"

"ada sesuatu yang perlu tau Sasuke, orang kuat, orang kekar, orang besar bahkan orang paling berkuasa, punya satu kelemahan yang sama, yaitu wanita. Dan itupun terjadi juga padamu, adikku" pelan-pelan Itachi memulai pembicaraan dengan adiknya dan untuk kedua kalinya mendapat tatapan tajam dari Sasuke.

"wow.. wow tenanglah Sasuke. Dengar, tidak sedikit orang sepertimu lemah akan wanita. Lemah bukan berarti lemah dalam arti sesungguhnya, orang-orang sepertimu hanya sulit dalam mengambil keputusan yang berhubungan dengan wanita dan karena hal tersebut akan banyak menimbulkan kesalahpahaman. Itu maksudnya. Tapi dalam kasusmu, yang menjadi pertanyaan adalah siapa wanita tersebut. Apakah itu Karin atau Sakura ? dan itu yang tau adalah dirimu sendiri"

"berhenti berbicara sembarangan, baka aniki"

"walaupun aku seorang seniman yang selalu berkutat tentang hal-hal imajinatif, tapi aku juga pintar dalam hal menganalisis. Apalagi soal masalahmu itu. Sejak pertama aku melihat Sakura pergi dari rumah ini dengan keadaan menangis, aku sudah tau jika itu awal masalahmu, dan itu masih belum selesai sampai sekarang bukan ? Kau harus menyadari masalahmu itu bukan masalah kecil, karena itu semua melibatkan banyak orang, dan yang terpenting adalah melibatkan ini juga" Itachi tampak menunjukkan sesuatu kearah Sasuke dengan tangan kanannya yang mengarah ke dada. "perasaan"

"tidak perlu basa-basi apa maumu ?" menatap dingin ke arah Itachi.

"kau ini memang benar-benar keras kepala. Sudah kubilang yang tau itu adalah dirimu sendiri. Apakah itu Karin atau Sakura ? kau pilih salah satu. Jangan sampai kau jadi pria brengsek untuk sahabatmu sendiri"

'brengsek' entah kenapa suasana hati Sasuke bertambah jelek setelah mengingat kejadian minggu lalu.

"Setan merah sialan ! sampai kapanpun kau tidak pernah dapatkan Sakura" bisik Sasuke, namun Itachi masih dengan jelas mendengarnya.

"setan merah, siapa setan merah itu ?" Itachi terlihat begitu penasaran.

"ngomong-ngomong tentang Sakura. Aku akan jujur padamu, supaya kau lebih mudah ambil keputusan. Sakura, juga menyukaimu"

"aku sudah tau"

"kau sudah tau, se-sejak kapan hah ?" Itachi tampak begitu terkejut.

"sudah sangat lama aku dan Karin tau. Dan yang membuat Sakura pergi waktu itu karena dia tau kami sudah mengetahui perasaannya"

"benarkah ?!"

"hn"

"oh malangnya Sakura. Pantas saja dia tidak pernah datang ke rumah" ucap Itachi. "lalu siapa itu setan merah ?"

"dokter seniornya yang berusaha mendekati Sakura. Bahkan dia minta bantuanku untuk mendekati Sakura" raut wajah Sasuke dengan jelasnya menunjukkan ketidaksukaan.

"Akasuna Sasori, dia pria yang datang bersama Sakura saat pesta itu ?" Sasuke hanya memberi anggukkan tanda setuju. "bukankah itu justru memudahkanmu, dengan begitu kau bisa kembali dengan Karin, dan Sakura dengan dokter itu"

"sampai kapanpun dia tidak akan dapatkan Sakura"

"Kenapa ?" tanya Itachi.

Sasuke terlihat diam tidak bisa mengucapkan apapun maupun mengatakan alasan apapun dari perkataannya.

"ternyata perasaanmu pada Sakura sudah berubah ya" kebisuaan Sasuke cukup memberikan jawaban kepada Itachi.

"apa yang harus aku lakukan ?" ucap Sasuke lirih.

"kalian sudah dewasa, dan aku yakin perasaan kalian juga bukan main-main. Semua tergantung padamu, lekaslah tentukan pilihan, buat keputusan dan cepatlah bertindak. Jika kau terlalu lama, kemungkinan kau bisa kehilangan keduanya"

"oh satu lagi, jangan buat orang tua kita khawatir. Cepat selesaikan masalahmu" ucap Itachi sebelum bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Drrt..drrtt

Satu pesan masuk dari ponsel milik seseorang yang hari ini tengah duduk bersantai di salah satu meja di sebuah café dekat rumahnya. Entah kenapa dia sedang tidak ingin cepat-cepat pulang setelah pulang dari dinas paginya di rumah sakit. Dia terlihat sedang menarik nafas panjang sebelum memutuskan membuka pesan masuk tersebut.

 _"besok aku akan pulang, mari kita bertemu di kantor Sasuke. Tenang saja, aku bawakan banyak oleh-oleh untukmu dan Sasuke. Jadi, sampai bertemu besok siang ya Sakura"_

Tidak ada perubahan ekspresi yang tampak dari wajahnya. Dia terlihat menutup kembali ponselnya dan menikmati minuman yang ada di depannya.

"nona Sakura, oh maksud saya dr.Haruno ?" seseorang terdengar memanggilnya, membuatnya harus mengangkat kepalanya sedikit untuk melihat orang tersebut.

"Ino ?" terlihat di depannya saat ini sosok wanita cantik berambut blonde panjang tersebut tengah tersenyum kepadanya. "kenapa kau ada disini ?" Sakura terlihat heran setelah melihat seragam yang dipakai Ino tersebut.

"apa dokter datang sendirian ?" Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepala. "boleh saya duduk di depan anda ?"

"silahkan" jawab Sakura. "Ino, panggil aku Sakura saja ya"

"ahh tapi-"

"Sakura saja, titik" ucap Sakura memotong perkataan Ino. Sedangkan Ino hanya bisa mengangguk. "kenapa kau bisa ada disini, apa kau sudah keluar sebagai sekretaris ?"

"tidak, pekerjaan saya tetap menjadi sekretaris. Hanya hari ini akhir pekan, banyak pegawai yang mengambil cuti di akhir pekan, jadi saya ikut membantu pelayanan di café ini. Ngomong-ngomong ini café milik suami saya, Sai"

"wahh benarkah, rumahku dekat dari sini. Apa boleh jika aku sering datang kesini ?"

"tentu, tentu sangat boleh" ucap Ino. "tapi, kenapa anda datang sendiri ?"

"aku baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit, aku sedang ingin bersantai" jawab Sakura. "hei, bukankah sudah ku suruh untuk panggil aku Sakura saja"

"ba-baik, Sakura" ucap Ino sedikit gagap.

"aku akan sering datang kesini. Jadi, biasakan dirimu ya ?"

Ino tampak tersenyum dan mengangguk. "sebelumnya maafkan saya yang sudah berkata yang tidak-tidak tentangmu, dan juga aku berterima kasih sekali padamu karena sudah menolong Sai"

"sudahlah, tidak perlu kau pikirkan terus. Aku memahamimu"

"terima kasih Sakura" ucap Ino. "ngomong-ngomong aku tidak melihatmu datang lagi ke kantor tuan Sasuke ?"

"emmm setelah bekerja di rumah sakit, jadwalku jadi lebih sibuk. Jadi aku tidak sempat datang ke tempatnya"

Ino mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti. "akhir-akhir ini tuan Sasuke tampaknya sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak baik, dia sering sekali terlihat uring-uringan dan tidak fokus saat bekerja. Setiap dia keluar kantor keadaanya kacau dan berantakan. Padahal menurut saya keadaan perusahaan dalam kondisi stabil dan baik-baik saja" terlihat jelas perubahan raut wajah Sakura setelah mendengar cerita dari Ino. "menurutmu, apa yang terjadi pada tuan Sasuke, Sakura ?"

Saat ini Sakura tengah berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri, sehingga dia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"saya jadi khawatir dengan kesehatan tuan Sasuke" lagi-lagi sebuah kalimat menyadarkan Sakura.

Rasa bersalah tiba-tiba menyerang Sakura, begitupun rasa khawatir dan rasa ingin bertemu dengan salah satu sahabatnya menjadi bertambah besar.

 _'tetaplah sehat Sasuke, kumohon'_

Suasana sebuah restoran yang berada di sebuah bertigaan jalan raya tampak ramai dengan pengunjung yang datang. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, seseorang membuka pintu masuk untuk segera bergabung dengan pengunjung lain yang sudah menunggunya"hai… aku sangat merindukan kalian" tampak raut wajah bahagia begitu berhasil bertemu dengan sahabat-sahabatnya yang sudah tidak terlihat muda tersebut.

"ah kau terlambat, Mebuki" ucap salah seorang yang tengah duduk tersebut.

"kapan kau kembali ke Jepangnya, Kushina ?" tanya Mebuki begitu menyusul kedua sahabatnya duduk.

"kemarin, hari ini Karin pulang dari Paris. Aku ingin menyambutnya" jawab Kushina.

"ahh benar, Karin sudah berada di Paris cukup lama" Mikoto yang ada di samping Kushina ikut menimpalinya.

"kau sudah yakin akan menetap di Inggris bersama Minato ?" tanya Mikoto kepada sahabat yang ada disampingnya tersebut.

"Kenapa kau tidak tinggal di Jepang saja,Kushina. Kau tidak kasihan pada Karin ?"

"aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Minato begitu saja. Lagipula aku sudah lama menyuruh Karin untuk ikut ke Inggris" jawab Kushina. "sudah lama sekali aku menyuruhnya untuk berhenti menjadi model, dia yang tidak mau" jelasnya kembali. "justru sekarang ini semakin banyak manageman-manageman artis menawarinya untuk menjadi artis. Agrhh.. benar-benar menambah pusing" tampak jelas wajah putus asa Kushina membicarakan anak keduanya tersebut.

"dunia keartisan itu sangat berat, sebaiknya Karin tidak perlu menjadi artis. Cukup jadi model saja" ucap Mebuki.

"Karin mana mau ikut ke Inggris. Sasuke kan sekarang sudah menetap di Jepang" ucap Mikoto

"ahh kau benar juga, Mikoto" Kushina membenarkan perkataan Mikoto tersebut.

"oh iya, ini untuk mu Mebuki" Kushina terlihat menyerahkan sebuah benda kepada Mebuki.

"apa ini ? aku tidak minta macam-macam padamu lho" terlihat raut wajah Mebuki yang bingung.

"ah ini memang untukmu. Kemarin-kemarin aku belum memberikan sesuatu untukmu, jadi ini sebagai gantinya" jelas Kushina

"seharusnya tidak perlu repot-repot. Tapi terima kasih untuk tasnya" ucapnya kepada Kushina yang telah memberikan tas merk terkenal yang dia yakin pasti sangat mahal.

"Sama-sama. Oh iya kau tidak perlu ya Mikoto. Kau kemarin kan sudah"

"iya-iya aku mengerti Kushina" ucap Mikoto dengan nada malas. "ngomong-ngomong akhir-akhir ini Sasuke seperti sedang banyak masalah, dia menjadi tidak fokus dengan tugasnya di perusahaan. Sampai-sampai Fugaku marah padanya. Aku harap setelah Karin kembali dari Paris, dia bisa menghibur Sasuke" raut wajah Mikoto berubah menjadi muram ketika membicarakan anak bungsunya tersebut.

"ada masalah apa memang ?" tanya Kushina.

"entahlah" jawab Mikoto. "Kushina, bagaimana jika Sasuke dan Karin segera melaksanakan pernikahan saja. Dengan begitu kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya karena Karin sudah menjadi tanggung jawab Sasuke dan dia bisa tinggal denganku" jelas Mikoto dengan antusias.

"benar juga. Jadi aku tidak perlu susah-susah membujuknya untuk ikut ke Inggris" Kushina terlihat sedang membayangkan perkataan sahabatnya itu.

"sebenarnya, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan" tiba-tiba Mebuki menginterupsi pembicaraan sahabat-sahabatnya tersebut. Ekspresi gugupnya tampak tidak bisa disembunyikan dari wajahnya.

"ada apa, Mebuki ?" tanya Mikoto.

Raut wajah Mebuki terlihat antara gugup dan penuh pertimbangan.

"oh iya, kapan Sakura wisuda, Mebuki ?" Karena Mebuki tidak segera menjawab, Kushina mencoba bertanya pada Mebuki.

"Wisuda ?" jawab Mebuki dengan raut wajah yang masih terlihat gugup "oh i-iya, Sakura akan wisuda tiga hari lagi" jawab Mebuki sedikit lebih pelan.

"wah sebentar lagi, setelah wisuda dia ingin bekerja dimana ?" tanya Kushina kembali.

"aiish, kau tidak tau ya, Sakura sebelum wisuda dia sudah bekerja di Konoha Internasiol Hospital tau" Mikoto tampak membantu Mebuki menjawabnya "bahkan dia pernah menyelamatkan suami dari sekretaris Sasuke"

"wah hebat sekali"

"iya, anak-anak kita hebat-hebat bukan. Aku sangat bangga sekali dengan mereka" ucap Mikoto.

"aku juga, ngomong-ngomong sudah lama ya kita tidak berkumpul di tempat ini. Terakhir kumpul adalah menjelang pernikahan aku dan Minato"

 _'maafkan ibu ,sayang'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara sepatu berhak tinggi beradu dengan lantai di sebuah gedung terdengar jelas, membuat seseorang yang sedang berkutat dengan komputer, mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak dari komputernya tersebut. Melihat ada seseorang yang berjalan mendekatinya dia bergegas berdiri untuk memberi sambutan.

"selamat datang Nona Karin" ucap Ino menundukkan kepalanya sedikit.

"bagaimana kabar suamimu, Ino ?" tanya Karin kepada sekretaris kepercayaan sahabatnya tersebut.

"sudah semakin membaik, Nona" jawab Ino.

"aku dengar yang menangani suamimu Sakura ya ?"

"benar sekali, Nona"

"wah dia hebat sekali. Apa Sakura sudah datang ?"

"saya belum melihatnya dari tadi, Nona" terlihat raut wajah Ino yang mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian sebelum-sebelumnya.

"begitu, ya sudah. Semoga suamimu cepat sembuh,Ino"

"terima kasih, Nona" ucap Ino kepada Karin sebelum Karin memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan milik atasannya tersebut.

.

.

.

"hai Sasuke, aku kembali. Tidakkah kau merindukanku ?" begitu masuk Karin bergegas mendekati Sasuke dan memeluk Sasuke yang tengah duduk di kursi kebesaranya tersebut.

"hn" Sasuke kemudian bangkit dari kursinya tersebut, dan berjalan kearah sofa, diikuti oleh Karin.

"jawaban apa itu, ada apa dengan wajahmu itu, terlihat murung sekali. Kenapa ?" tanya Karin begitu dia mendapati wajah Sasuke datarnya tersebut tampak murung.

"lihatlah, aku bawa banyak sekali oleh-oleh. Hari ini sekalian kita rayakan keberhasilan Sakura yang sudah bekerja di Konoha Internasional Hospital" Karin menunjukkan beberapa tas yang berjumlah cukup banyak kepada Sasuke.

"oh iya Sasuke, aku juga punya berita bagus. Setelah aku pulang dari Paris banyak sekali manajeman artis yang menawariku untuk bergabung dengannya. Aku jadi pusing ingin pilih yang mana, nanti kau dan Sakura bantu aku memilih ya ?" terlihat jelas raut wajah Karin yang begitu antusias.

"dia tidak akan datang" jawab Sasuke tanpa menatap kearah Karin.

"apa ?"

"Sakura tidak akan datang" ulang Sasuke.

"kenapa tidak datang, padahal aku sudah meng-"

"sudah kubilang dia tidak akan datang !" ucapan Sasuke tiba-tiba bernada tinggi dengan volume keras mengejutkan Karin.

"Sa-sasuke, kenapa kau membentakku ?" Karin tampak terkejut dan sedikit timbul rasa takut setelah mendengar ucapan Sasuke tadi. Air mata terlihat dipelupuk matanya.

"jika waktu itu kau tidak asal bicara, semua ini tidak akan terjadi" Sasuke menatap tajam kearah Karin.

"apa maksudmu Sasuke, aku tidak tau ?" wajah Karin tampak jelas menunjukkan kebingungan.

"tidak tau, tidak tau, dan tidak tau. Kau memang tidak akan pernah tau ! Karena yang kau tau hanya duniamu itu" ucap Sasuke penuh penekanan di setiap kata-katanya tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Karin.

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, kenapa kau tiba-tiba marah padaku, apa salahku ?!"

"sejak awal aku tidak setuju kau terjun di duniamu itu, apalagi sekarang kau akan menjadi seorang artis. Jangan bawa-bawa namaku jika kau memang akan terjun menjadi seorang artis !" jelas Sasuke dengan penuh emosi.

"kenapa, apa salahnya menjadi seorang artis hah ?"

"kehidupanmu hanya akan menjadi konsumsi publik, bukan hanya hidupmu tapi kehidupan orang-orang disekitarmu juga tidak akan lepas dari semua itu"

"memang kenapa jika kehidupanku menjadi konsumsi publik ?"

"Karin, tidakkah belajar tentang kejadian kemarin, menurutmu siapa yang dirugikan karena kejadian kemarin ?" tiba-tiba nada bicara Sasuke berubah lebih pelan walaupun masih tampak bahwa Sasuke mencoba menahan emosinya di depan kekasihnya tersebut. "Sakura"

"me-memang kenapa dengan Sakura ?"

"jika tidak ada berita itu, Sakura tidak akan membenciku, Sakura tidak akan menghindariku, Sakura tidak akan menjauhiku, dan Sakura tidak akan pernah tau kalau kita mengetahui dia menyukaiku !" nada bicara Sasuke kembali meninggi dengan volume suara yang cukup keras. Terlihat dari wajah Sasuke yang tampak mengeras seperti mencoba menahan sesuatu yang akan keluar dari tubuhnya.

"apa ?!" raut wajah Karin berubah seketika.

"saat kita bicara lewat ponsel dan kau mengatakan hal tersebut, dia ada disana waktu itu. Tidakkah kau melihat wajahnya yang bersalah itu berubah seketika setelah mendengarmu"

"dia pasti salah paham, kita harus berikan penjelasan padanya. Aku akan menemuinya sekarang ?" Karin tampak gelisah, segera dia menyambar tas miliknya dan segera berbalik menuju pintu ruangan.

"Karin" panggilan Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. "jika memang kau tetap ingin menjadi artis, jangan harap ada pertunangan diantara kita"

Deg

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	10. chapter 10

_terima kasih atas review yang kalian berikan, benar-benar sangat membantu. untuk chapter yang satu ini entah kenapa author merasa gagal bikin klimak nya wkwkw.. maka dari itu author butuh review kalian untuk liat pendapat kalian gimana .. oke ?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _selamat membaca, semoga terhibur hehe.._

 _warning TYPO bertebaran dimana-mana_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Setelah beberapa jam operasi yang mereka lakukan selesai, terlihat beberapa petugas kesehatan mulai keluar dari ruang operasi, begitu juga seorang dokter bersama dengan seorang perawat terlihat keluar dari ruang operasi melalui pintu khusus.

"tadi itu hampir saja ya dokter, coba kalau keluarga pasien benar-benar tidak mau dilakukan tindakan. Pasien akan dalam keadaan gawat" Tenten berusaha berjalan menyamai langkah dokter yang ada didepannya sekarang sambil membawa beberapa laporan rekam medis pasien yang baru saja menjalani operasi.

"syukurlah sekarang sudah selesai operasinya" terdengar seseorang disampingnya menyahut perkataan Tenten.

"dokter Akasuna benar-benar pintar dalam merayu keluarga pasien. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika dokter Akasuna merayu perempuan, pasti akan sangat manis. Bukan begitu dokter Haruno ?"

"Entahlah, Tenten. Kenapa tidak kau coba sendiri saja" jawab Sakura dengan santai.

"Ah dokter bagaimana mana mungkin saya lakukan itu. Kalau dengan dokter Haruno bagaimana ?"

"maksudmu ?" Sakura terlihat mengkerutkan wajah putih cantiknya tersebut kearah Tenten yang ada disampingnya.

"ah maksud saya. Anda kan dekat dengan dokter Akasuna, apa pernah dia merayu anda ?" Tenten terlihat tersenyum kearah Sakura.

"Tenten, coba kau bayangkan saja, seorang dosen pembimbing merayu mahasiswanya, apa menurutmu itu tidak aneh ?"

"tapikan sekarang anda dan dokter Akasuna sudah menjadi patner kerja. Jadi tidak masalah menurut saya"

"selama aku belum wisuda aku masih berstatus mahasiswa, Tenten"

"ah benar juga, ngomong-ngomong kapan anda akan wisuda, dokter ?" raut wajah Tenten terlihat cukup penasaran.

"dua hari lagi. Kau mau datang ke acara wisudaku ?" jawab Sakura sambil memasukkan koin receh kedalam mesin minuman otomatis dan kemudian menatap kearah mesin untuk memilih minuman tersebut.

"kalau saya tidak jaga, saya akan datang. Saya janji, dokter"

"aku pegang janjimu itu" Sakura kemudian mengalihkan tatapanya sejenak kearah Tenten.

"bukankah itu Karin, model terkenal itu ?" Tampaknya orang yang sedang ia ajak bicara sedang menatap kearah lain. Tepatnya kearah seorang model yang terlihat sedang berjalan kearah mereka, menghampiri Sakura dan Tenten.

"kau sudah pulang ?" Sakura kini tengah menatap Karin yang sudah berhenti dihadapan mereka untuk bergabung.

"apa anda kenal dengan Karin, dokter ?" raut wajah Tenten terlihat antara bingung dan kaget.

"ya, dia sahabatku" jawab Sakura santai tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari Karin.

"benarkah ?" nada bicara Tenten tiba-tiba berubah menjadi lebih tegas dan jelas, seolah-olah tidak mempercayai perkataan Sakura. "wah, orang-orang yang dekat dengan anda itu orang-orang hebat semua, saya jadi bangga bisa dekat dengan anda, dokter"

"Tenten, beri aku waktu sebentar" Sakura kemudian mengalihkan pandanganya kearah Tenten.

"baik, dokter. Kalau begitu saya permisi" sebelumnya Tenten terlihat menundukkan kepalanya sedikit sebagai tanda untuk berpamitan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"ada apa, Karin ?" Kini mereka telah berada di ruangan milik Sakura.

"aku tau kenapa kau tidak datang ke kantor Sasuke hari ini" ucap Karin kepada Sakura.

"aku sibuk, tidak kah kau melihat tadi ?"

"kami benar-benar minta maaf soal itu, Sakura. Kami sungguh-sungguh tidak ada niatan apapun tentang hal tersebut. Kami hanya ingin menjaga perasaanmu" Karin melangkah mencoba untuk lebih dekat dengan Sakura.

"sebenarnya apa maksud kedatanganmu sekarang, Karin ?" tatapan Sakura tampak penuh curiga dan tanda tanya.

"Sakura, kumohon tolong aku" sejenak raut wajah Karin berubah menjadi lebih lembut dari yang awal "Sasuke berubah, menurutmu apa yang membuatnya seperti itu ?"

"kenapa kau tidak tanya langsung saja padanya, kenapa kau justru bertanya padaku ?"

"Selama hubungan kami berjalan, dari dulu dia tidak pernah membentakku dan mengomentari tentang pekerjaanku. Dia selalu mendukungku apapun yang aku lakukan. Tapi setelah kejadian ini dia berubah, Sakura" jawab Karin dengan penuh penekan di setiap kalimat-kalimat yang keluar.

"jangan salahkan Sasuke kenapa dia berubah, Karin" jawab Sakura dengan santai.

"tapi dia seperti bukan Sasuke kekasihku yang dulu. Aku merasakannya Sakura" Tatapan Karin mengarah keluar gedung seperti tengah menerawang sesuatu yang jauh ada di depannya.

"sadarlah Karin. Pekerjaanmu semakin lama hanya akan memakan semua kehidupanmu begitupun kehidupan orang disekitarmu. Sasuke berubah juga karena dirimu, kau tidak pernah ada untuknya" jelas Sakura.

"ya, aku akui itu salahku. Dia justru lebih dekat denganmu" tatapan Karin kini mengarah ke Sakura.

"tidak juga"

"aku takut perasaan dia berubah, Sakura. Dan aku takut jika dia mulai menyadarinya, karena itu aku datang padamu untuk meminta tolong". Tampak terlihat wajah Karin begitu serius. "aku akan berubah, Sakura. Aku akan lakukan apapun kemauan Sasuke, dan kumohon aku meminta kesempatan darimu juga".

"kesempatan apa maksudmu ?"

"maafkan aku yang mengesampingkan perasaanmu, tapi beri aku dan Sasuke waktu untuk memperbaiki semua ini, sebelum semua terlambat. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya, hanya dia sosok laki-laki yang bisa melindungiku disini, dari dulu ayah dan kakakku selalu jauh dariku, hanya ada Sasuke yang membuatku bisa merasa aman. Mungkin perkataanmu benar jika aku tidak pernah ada untuknya, dan aku bisa merasakan itu karena aku juga pernah merasakanya. Maka dari itu, Sakura, tolong bantu aku" jelas Karin.

"kau boleh membenciku setelah ini, karena aku adalah sahabat yang tidak tau diri, tapi aku mohon bantuanmu kali ini saja" Sakura bisa mendengar nada putus asa di kata-kata yang Karin ucapkan.

"aku tidak akan pernah bisa membenci kalian, kalian terlalu berharga untukku. Jika aku mau lakukan itu, kau janji akan berubah ?" ucap Sakura pelan namun masih bisa didengar Karin dengan jelas.

"ya, aku janji" wajah Karin menunjukkan ekspresi yakin dan sungguh-sungguh.

"sekarang ini kebersamaan kita bertiga bukanlah suatu hal penting, yan terpenting saat ini adalah bagaimana kita berusaha meraih kebahagian masing-masing"

"maafkan aku, Sakura. Aku harap kau juga segera mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu. Aku akan selalu mendukungmu" mencoba memegang tangan kanan Sakura dan menggenggamnya.

"aku juga akan selalu mendukung kalian berdua" Sakura tersenyum kepada Karin.

"terima kasih Sakura" Begitupun Karin tersenyum membalas Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura, kau sudah daritadi ?" Sasuke terlihat baru saja masuk kedalam ruangan miliknya. Sasuke baru saja menyelesaikan rapat yang sedang dia lakukan atau mungkin lebih tepatnya ia memotong acara rapatnya tiba-tiba, lebih cepat satu jam dari jadwal selesainya rapat begitu dia mendapat pesan dari salah satu sahabatnya yang sedang menunggunya di dalam ruang kerjanya saat ini.

"tidak juga" jawab Sakura santai, tapi Sasuke bisa tau bahwa sesungguhnya Sakura sedang berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan yang sebenarnya. Sungguh Sasuke saat ini cukup sedih melihat salah satu sahabatnya berubah tidak seperti dulu.

"Maaf menunggumu lama. Aku baru saja memberi kabar Karin untuk datang kemari"

"Sasuke langsung saja, setelah semua ini terjadi. Apa yang kau harapkan ?" pertanyaan tiba-tiba yang terlontar dari Sakura cukup mengagetkan Sasuke.

"dengarkan kami baik-baik, Sakura. Kami melakukan hal tersebut, karena ingin menjaga-"

"katakan langsung saja, Sasuke" Sakura tiba-tiba memotong perkataan Sasuke. Entah kenapa Sakura merasa bosan mendengar penjelasan yang sama seperti itu.

"Na-naruto yang mengatakan pada Karin, dua bulan setelah kelulusan kita dia mengatakan dihari itu kau mabuk, aku tidak heran, karena dulu kau cukup dekat dengan Naruto, kemudian kau tidak sengaja mengatakan semuanya pada Naruto" jelas Sasuke.

"setelah aku ingat, di hari itu juga aku dan Karin memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan" Sasuke menatap kearah Sakura mencoba untuk mencari jawaban dari ekspresi Sakura.

"lalu ?"

"tolong maafkan kami, Sakura. Aku berharap kita bertiga bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi" ucap Sasuke dengan penuh harap.

"kumohon jangan menghindar dariku lagi,Sakura" Sakura kembali mendengar nada putus asa dari sahabatnya, untuk kali ini dia mendengar dari Sasuke.

"apa menurutmu jika kita kembali seperti dulu, semua akan sama ? Secara tidak langsung kau menyuruhku untuk berbohong, menurutmu itu akan berhasil ?" Sasuke mendengar pernyataan Sakura yang cukup membuatnya bisa menderita penyakit jantung.

"semua itu hanya akan membuatku terlihat bodoh dihadapan kalian. Itu yang kau harapkan ?"

"aku hanya ingin mempertahankan persahabatan kita. Apa kau ingin pertemanan kita yang sudah terjalin lama selesai begitu saja ?" Sasuke berusaha memberikan penjelasan untuk meyakinkan Sakura.

"persetan dengan semua itu, Sasuke. Pikirkan baik-baik sekarang, hubungan kita bertiga saat ini hanya akan menyakiti satu sama lain. Itu yang kau sebut persahabatan !? " Entah bagaimana suasana ruangan disini semakin lama semakin mengkeruh, sejak dari tadi pernyataan-pernyataan yang terlontar dari bibir kecil milik sahabatnya tersebut sangat jelas mengandung banyak emosi. "satu-satunya jalan keluar dari semua itu hanyalah perpisahan"

"tarik kata-katamu itu, Sakura !" perkataan-perkataan Sakura kini telah berhasil memancing emosi Sasuke, terlihat Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah Sakura begitu dia mendengar perkataan Sakura tersebut.

"sadarlah Sasuke, menerima sesuatu yang tidak kita inginkan memang sulit, tapi bersikaplah dewasa dan lihat kenyataan yang ada dihadapmu sekarang" Sakura berusaha menjelaskan kepada Sasuke.

"jika itu yang kau inginkan, apa aku juga bisa memutuskan hubungan dengan Karin ?"

"Sasuke, kau cukup jadi pria brengsek untukku, tapi jangan jadi pria brengsek untuk Karin juga !" Sakura mencoba mendekat kearah Sasuke dan berhenti tepat didepan Sasuke yang sedang menatap tajam Sakura.

"apa maksudmu hah ?!" emosi Sasuke tampaknya sedang dalam posisi puncak. Sasuke sudah tidak tau lagi kenapa sahabatnya yang satu ini dari tadi mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat yang cukup memancing emosinya.

"seharusnya kau tau, selama ini secara tidak langsung kalian telah menyakitiku, jika kau putuskan hubungan dengan Karin, bagaimana menurutmu perasaan dia sekarang? Aku tau karena kami sama-sama perempuan, Sasuke" suara Sakura terdengar melembut berusaha menyeimbangkan emosi Sasuke yang kini sedang dalam puncak-puncaknya yang disebabkan oleh dirinya.

"perpisahan bukan berarti hal buruk, perpisahan akan memberi kita kesempatan untuk memahami diri sendiri, menata hati kembali, dan menjadi lebih baik, itu yang aku harapkan" tatapan dan raut wajah Sasuke tiba-tiba berubah, menjadi lebih lembut atau lebih tepatnya terluka.

"aku tidak akan melupakan kenangan kita bertiga. Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi, Sasuke" sungguh jika Sasuke tau, Sakura juga merasa begitu terluka karena terpaksa harus melakukan semua ini.

"kumohon, jangan pergi" Sasuke berusaha menghentikan Sakura yang sedang mengambil tas miliknya yang tergeletak di sofa ruangan kerja milik Sasuke.

"jaga dirimu baik-baik, Sasuke"

"tetap disisiku, Sakura. Kumohon !" merasa tidak berhasil dengan usaha pertamanya, Sasuke berusaha menghentikan Sakura dengan memegang lengan Sakura.

"seseorang menyuruhku untuk membuat pilihan. Telah berulang kali aku memikirkannya, sampai-sampai itu semua membuatku hampir gila, aku selalu berusaha untuk tidak mempercayainya, tapi semakin aku mengelak hanya akan membuatku semakin yakin. Sakura, apakah di dalam dirimu tidak pernah terpikirkan, suatu saat perasaanmu terbalaskan ?" jelas Sasuke yang masih tetap berusaha meyakinkan Sakura. Sakura yang melihatnya berusaha melihat lebih jauh kearah bola mata Sasuke untuk memastikan kebenaran dari ucapan sahabatnya tersebut.

"sejak awal hubungan ini sudah cacat. Bagiku, memiliki perasaan ini adalah sebuah kesalahan, sampai-sampai membuatku membenci diriku sendiri" Sakura berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"tolong untuk jangan muncul dihadapanku lagi" ucap Sakura sebelum melepas lengannya yang ditawan oleh Sasuke.

"Sakura-"

"melihat kalian hanya akan membuatku mengingat rasa sakit ini. Tolong biarkan aku tenang menjalani kehidupanku. Ini semua adalah yang terbaik untuk kita bertiga" Sakura kembali memotong perkataan Sasuke.

"sampaikan salamku untuk Karin" ucap Sakura sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Sasuke hanya bisa menyaksikan kepergian Sakura tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Berselang satu jam dari kepergian Sakura, Karin datang dengan tergesa-gesa. "maafkan aku yang datang terlambat"

Karin kemudian terdiam ketika melihat kedaan ruangan yang sunyi senyap, hanya ada satu sosok yang sedang duduk di sofa dengan posisi kepala tertunduk pandangan melihat ke arah bawah serta pakaian yang sudah tidak terlihat rapi lagi, singkatnya sosok yang dihadapan Karin saat ini terlihat kacau. "dimana Sakura, kau bilang dia sudah datang terlebih dulu ?"

"dia sudah pergi" jawab Sasuke masih dengan posisi yang sama tanpa menatap lawan bicarannya.

"kenapa Sakura pergi tanpa menungguku ?"

PRANNG !

Bola mata Karin membulat terkejut ketika melihat kekasihnya tersebut melempar vas bunga hingga terlempar dan jatuh terpecah belah. "Argghh…..!!" Teriakan Sasuke menyadarkan Karin dari kondisinya yang tengah mematung tersebut.

"Sasuke, apa yang terjadi, katakan padaku ?!" Karin terlihat khawatir kemudian mendekati Sasuke yang tengah duduk di sofa dengan kedua tangan memegangi kepalanya, semakin jelas terlihat dari dekat pernafasan Sasuke yang tidak beraturan, seperti sedang menahan emosi yang meluap-luap. "Sasuke, ada apa denganmu, ceritakan semuanya padaku. Aku janji akan selalu ada disampingmu dan selalu menemanimu. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak akan menjadi artis. Jadi, katakan apa yang terjadi ?"

"tidak" jawab Sasuke. "lakukan apapun yang kau mau" Sasuke menatap Karin sekilas dan kemudian bangkit dari duduknya, pergi meninggalkan Karin sendiri ruanganya. Karin yang mendengar jawaban Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam membisu. Apa yang Sasuke katakan padanya sangat bertolak belakang dari yang kemarin.

"Nona Karin, apa yang terjadi ?" Ino tiba-tiba masuk ke ruangan setelah melihat atasanya keluar dengan keadaan kacau. "Nona Karin, anda baik-baik saja ?" Ino menjadi semakin cemas ketika melihat pecahan kaca berserakan di lantai ruangan milik atasanya.

Ino kemudian bergegas membereskan pecahan-pecahan kaca yang berserakan di lantai supaya tidak melukai orang lain "tadi saya melihat Nona Sakura keluar dengan keadaan menangis, sekarang baru saja tuan Sasuke keluar dengan kondisi kacau, ditambah dengan pecahan kaca ini. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ?" Ino tampaknya sedang berbicara sendiri karena orang yang tengah dia ajak bicara sedari tadi hanya diam saja.

"Ino" panggilan tiba-tiba dari Karin menghentikan pekerjaannya. "apa dia sudah tidak peduli padaku lagi ?" ucap Karin pelan dengan tatapan mata kosong tanpa menatap ke arah Ino.

"ma-maksud Nona ?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini, seharusnya menjadi hari yang begitu dinanti-nanti, dikelilingi oleh orang-orang terdekat dan keluarga untuk berbagi kebahagiaan menghadiri acara wisuda. Acara wisuda tampaknya telah berlangsung beberapa jam yang lalu, saat ini terlihat keramaian-keramaian yang membentuk titik-titik perkumpulan sendiri-sendiri dengan keluarga serta teman-teman terdekat mereka untuk sekedar mengucapkan selamat dan berfoto bersama, tidak terkecuali Sakura yang saat ini menjadi bintang utamanya ditengah-tengah orang-orang yang ada disampingnya, seperti sang ibu yang tidak akan tertinggal, kemudian terlihat juga yang Sasori tampak gagah memakai jas hitam ada disamping Sakura dan tidak henti-hentinya memberikan pujian kepada mantan mahasiswa favoritnya, tampak Tenten dan beberapa perawat rumah sakit datang sambil membawa rangkaian bunga untuk Sakura. Ditangan Sakura sendiri sebenarnya sudah banyak rangkaian-rangkaian bunga yang dia dapat dari teman-temannya yang ada dikampus, untuk memberikan selamat atas prestasi yang dia peroleh. Senyuman tidak pernah lepas dari bibir Sakura, dia terlalu banyak mendapatkan ucapan selamat hari ini.

"wahh… selamat atas kelulusanya dokter. Sekarang dokter sudah benar-benar seorang dokter" terlihat Tenten datang menepati janjinya untuk menghadiri wisuda Sakura.

"terima kasih Tenten dan yang lainnya, sudah mau datang di wisudaku" ucap Sakura.

"dr. Akasuna juga sepertinya merasa lega karena dr. Haruno sudah wisuda"

"maksudmu apa Tenten, tentu saja dia merasa lega karena mahasiswa bimbinganya yang biasanya menyusahkannya sudah lulus" Sakura menatap kearah Sasori yang ada di sampingnya saat ini.

"bukan itu maksunya dokter, tapi setelah dokter wisuda, dr.Akasuna jadi bebas untuk mendekati anda dokter"

Sasori yang sedari tadi menyimak percakapan pegawai-pegawai di rumah sakitnya tersebut hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi percakapan mereka. "benarkan dokter ?" tampak Tenten yang sekarang mencoba menggoda atasanya tersebut.

Sedangkan Sakura memandang kearah Sasori untuk melihat perubahan ekspresi mantan dosen pembimbingnya tersebut, karena jujur Sakura merasa tidak enak kepada Sasori.

"kalian ada benarnya juga" jawaban Sasori cukup mengejutkan Sakura, sehingga dia kembali menoleh untuk memastikanya kemudian yang dia dapati adalah Sasori juga tengah menatapnya, keadaan tersebut cukup membuatnya merasa gugup.

"Sakura" terdengar seseorang memanggil namanya. "selamat atas kelulusanmu ya, kau benar-benar hebat" tiba-tiba datang Amane, salah satu teman kelasnya memberikan ucapan selamat untuknya kedatangan Amane cukup menghilangkan suasana canggung yang Tenten perbuat tadi.

Beberapa teman kelas lainya kemudian menghampirinya untuk sekedar berjabat tangan dan mengucapkan selamat. Kemudian dari jauh muncul Mebuki yang baru saja kembali dari toilet. "wah baru ditinggal sebentar sudah banyak yang datang mengucapkan selamat untukmu. Ibu sangat bangga padamu sayang" Mebuki sejenak berhenti melangkah dan menatap ke arah kerumunan yang tengah mengelilingi Sakura.

"Sakura, ada seseorang yang mencarimu" ucap Amane.

Sesuai yang Amane katakan, Sakura terlihat sedang berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong ruang kelas untuk menemui seseorang yang ingin menemuinya. Sampai langkahnya terhenti di sebuah lorong yang beberapa meter itu adalah ruang kelasnya dulu. Dia melihat seseorang tengah menatap kearah kaca menerawang apa yang ada diluar sana. Sungguh penampilanya tidak pernah tidak mempesona dimata Sakura, setelan jas apapun selalu terlihat pas apabila dia yang memakainya. Sakura perlahan mendekati sosok tersebut dan berdiri disampingnya, kemudian mengikuti arah pandangan sosok pria yang juga tengah membawa seikat bunga lili putih tersebut. Dari tempat mereka berdiri ternyata cukup jelas bisa memandang kerumunan yang ada dibawah, dari sini dia bisa melihat teman-temannya, Sasori, Tenten dan teman-teman pekerjaanya dengan jelas.

"janji tetaplah janji, aku datang Sakura. Selamat atas kelulusanmu" ucapan tersebut membuat Sakura menoleh kesamping menatap sosok yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"terima kasih, Sasuke"

"maaf aku datang terlambat, maaf sudah berbohong padamu, maaf sudah menyakitimu, maaf sudah melukaimu, maaf telah melanggar harapanmu untuk tidak muncul dihadapamu lagi, maaf untuk segala apa yang pernah aku lalukan padamu" kini Sasuke telah memutar tubuhnya kesamping dan berhadapan dengan Sakura, sambil menyerahkan ikatan bunga lili putih yang dia pegang tadi.

"penjual di toko bunga tadi mengatakan padaku bahwa bunga lili putih artinya ketulusan. Aku harap ini bisa melambangakan apa yang baru saja aku katakan" Sakura terlihat ragu namun perlahan Sakura kemudian menerima bunga tersebut.

"terima kasih"

"semoga setelah ini hidupmu menjadi lebih baik. Maafkan diriku yang selama ini hanya bisa membuat luka dihatimu. Aku memang seorang pria brengsek yang hanya bisa menyakiti perempuan, terlebih lagi itu adalah sahabatku sendiri" ucap pelan Sasuke kepada Sakura.

"setelah semua yang aku lakukan, aku berharap masih bisa mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menyembuhkan luka yang aku perbuat" Sakura hanya berdiri membatu tanpa ada keinginan untuk mengucapkan kata satupun.

"jaga dirimu baik-baik, Sakura. Aku akan selalu mendukungmu". Merasa tidak mendapatkan tanggapan lagi dari Sakura, dengan langkah yang sangat berat Sasuke berbalik arah berjalan meninggalkan Sakura. Sakura sendiri hanya bisa terdiam menatap punggung Sasuke hilang dari pandanganya.

Tiba-tiba Sakura tersungkur, sepertinya kedua kakinya terasa lemas dan lemah, akhirnya Sakura hanya bisa bersandar di tembok memegang bunga yang berwarna putih bersih tersebut erat-erat, Sakura kemudian terisak menangis keras tanpa bisa ia tahan lagi, dia tidak memperdulikan orang-orang yang melewati lorong memandang heran dirinya, Sakura terus saja menangis dengan cukup keras, sangat jelas ekspresi sedih dan terluka tergambar di wajahnya.

Seharusnya ini menjadi sebuah perayaan yang membahagiakan, perayaan yang dikelilingi orang-orang spesial untuk ikut berbagi kebahagian, mendapatkan banyak ucapan selamat dan rangkaian bunga atas semua prestasi yang dia dapatkan. Tapi kenapa ada rasa semenyakitkan ini sehingga bisa mengalahkan rasa yang lainnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

yeee apdet ! ini kayaknya bau2 mau ending, but author juga ndak tau, sebuntunya ide2 yg keluar dari pikiran author aja lhah ya hehe

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

Warning typo masih dimana mana !

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"mari bersulang untuk kelulusan dokter Haruno"

Begitu Tenten mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, orang-orang yang tengah duduk mengelilingi meja yang penuh dengan minuman dan makanan tersebut mengangkat gelas masing-masing untuk bersulang.

"sekali lagi selamat ya dokter"

Seseorang yang tengah menjadi bintang utamanya hanya bisa tersenyum tipis sambil memandangi teman-teman satu pekerjaannya menikmati acara makan sebagai perayaan kelulusan. "ya, terima kasih untuk semuanya, silahkan menikmati hidangan yang sudah ada di depan kalian" ucap Sakura.

Setelah Sakura selesai mengucapkannya, mereka kembali berkutat dengan makanan yang ada di depan mereka. Di tengah-tengah kecerian dan kegembiraan yang penuh tawa tersebut, Sakura nampaknya tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihan yang dia alami saat ini, terlihat jelas dari wajahnya yang tampak muram dengan pandangan mata kosong. Entah kenapa Sakura tidak bisa menikmati acaranya sendiri.

"kau baik-baik saja, Sakura ?" nampaknya Sasori menyadari kondisi yang dialami Sakura.

Merasa diajak bicara, Sakura kemudian menolehkan kesamping menatap sejenak Sasori yang sedang menatap kearahnya. "ya, aku baik-baik saja. Aku permisi ke toilet sebentar" Sakura kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah toilet.

Setengah jam kemudian, Sakura tidak kunjung kembali dari toliet, sehingga Tenten kemudian ikut menyadarinya. "dimana dokter Sakura ?"

"dia sedang ke toilet"

"tapi sudah setengah jam tidak kembali juga"

Mendengar ucapan dari Tenten membuat Sasori kemudian ikut merasa cemas. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menghubungi Sakura.

"Halo, Sakura. Kau baik-baik saja ?" Raut wajah Sasori menunjukkan kecemasan.

"Kenapa kau belum juga kembali dari toilet, yang lain jadi ikut mencemaskanmu ?"

"maafkan aku Sasori, aku sedikit kurang enak badan. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah saja. Maaf aku lupa mengabari kalian, tapi tenang saja, semua makanan sudah aku bayar. Kalian teruskan saja menikmati hidanganya. Terima kasih sudah datang di wisudaku. Tolong kau sampaikan pada mereka ya Sasori" ucap Sakura sebelum memutuskan sambungan ponselnya.

"Sakura ?"

"ada apa dokter ?"

"Sakura pulang, dia bilang sedang kurang sehat, tapi tenanglah kalian lanjutkan saja makannya sampai selesai. Aku akan menyusulnya"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain, tepatnya di salah satu gedung pencakar langit yang ada di Jepang, seseorang yang masih saja duduk di depan layar komputer padahal matahari sudah menghilang di barat sana tiga jam yang lalu. Orang tersebut tampaknya sangat serius sekali dengan pekerjaan yang ada dihadapanya. Sepertinya dia sedang dalam gairah kerja yang begitu menggebu-gebu.

Dia sempat melirik sekilas ke arah sofa yang disana tengah duduk seorang wanita yang tampaknya tidak jauh beda dengan kondisinya sekarang, yang sedang berhadapan dengan layar laptopnya. "maaf membuatmu ikut melembur, Ino"

"tidak apa-apa tuan, dengan begini tugas kita menjadi lebih cepat selesai. Saya jadi punya waktu banyak untuk menemani Sai di rumah sakit besoknya" ucap Ino tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptop yang ada didepanya. "oh iya, bukankah tadi siang acara wisuda Nona Sakura ?"

"hn"

"wah saya sebenarnya ingin datang ke acara wisuda tersebut, tapi tadi siang saya sibuk atur jadwal anda yang cukup padat" Sasuke bisa mendengar suara hembusan nafas Ino saat menghela nafas. Sepertinya Ino cukup menyesal. "apa anda sempat untuk datang kesana tuan Sasuke ?"

"hn"

"bukankah seharusnya anda merayakan kelulusan nona Sakura saat ini, bukan malah memutuskan untuk lembur kerja tuan ?" pertanyaan Ino cukup menyita perhatian Sasuke dari layar komputernya dan menatap ke arah Ino.

"semua berjalan tidak sesuai rencana, Ino"

"maksud Tuan Sasuke ?" Ino menampakkan raut wajah bingung. "apakah anda sedang dalam masalah, tuan ?"

Drtt drtttt drtt…..

"halo" deringan ponsel Ino menginterupsi percakapan mereka. "apa, kalau begitu aku akan segera kesana !" ucap Ino begitu mendapatkan informasi melalui ponselnya.

"ada apa ?" percakapan Ino dengan seseorang melalui ponselnya ternyata cukup membuat Sasuke penasaran. "apakah itu mengenai Sai ?"

"bukan tuan, tapi Nona Sakura"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekitar empat puluh menit Sasuke dan Ino telah sampai di depan sebuah café. "jadi ini café milik Sai ?"

"benar, tuan. Seratus meter didepan sana sudah rumah Nona Sakura" jawab Ino.

"sebaiknya kita segera masuk. Mari, tuan" setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Ino beranjak keluar dari mobil atasannya, diikuti oleh Sasuke.

"dimana dia ?" tanya Ino kepada salah satu pegawai café milik Sai.

"disana Nyonya, dia sudah habis tujuh botol sake. Sepertinya sudah tidak sadarkan diri"

Pandangan mata Ino dan Sasuke kemudian mengarah ke salah satu tempat duduk dan meja yang ada di pojokan dekat jendela. Terlihat dari jauh seseorang tengah duduk namun dengan kepala yang tergeletak di meja ditemani dengan botol-botol sake yang sudah kosong.

Sasuke dan Ino kemudian menghampiri sosok berambut merah muda tersebut. "Nona Sakura, bangun" Ino sedikit menepuk-nepuk bahu Sakura untuk memastikan kesadaran Sakura. "kenapa anda sendirian, dimana teman-teman anda yang lain ?"

"sejak dari awal datang dia sudah sendirian" ucap salah satu pelayan di café tersebut.

"biarkan aku yang bawa pulang dia" ucap Sasuke yang kemudian ikut duduk di depan Sakura.

"baiklah, tuan. Apa anda butuh sesuatu ?" tanya Ino.

"tidak perlu"

"kalau begitu saya buatkan teh sebentar" Ino kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura untuk membawakan minuman atasannya tersebut.

Pandangan mata Sasuke tidak pernah lepas dari sosok merah muda yang ada didepannya. Tatapan mata yang orang lain tidak pernah bisa membaca dan mengerti apa yang ada di hatinya. Namun kemudian dia merubah posisi duduk menjadi disamping Sakura, sehingga dia bisa melihat wajah Sakura lebih jelas. "kau memintaku untuk menjauh darimu, tapi kau sendiri kondisinya seperti ini. Sesakit itukah rasanya ?" ucap Sasuke pelan dengan salah satu tangannya membelai rambut merah muda milik sahabatnya tersebut.

"ini tehnya, tuan. Silahkan diminum terlebih dahulu sebelum mengantar nona Sakura pulang" Ino datang dengan membawa nampan berisi secangkit teh.

"terima kasih"

"sepertinya anda dan Nona Sakura maupun Nona Karin sedang dalam masalah" ucap Ino. "saya hanya bisa mendoakan semoga masalahnya cepat selesai, tuan" ucap Ino sebelum menundukkan kepala untuk pamit.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Ino melihat Sasuke telah beranjak dari duduknya membawa Sakura di punggungnya. "tuan sudah mau mengantar nona Sakura pulang ?"

"hn"

"kalau begitu biarkan saya bantu untuk membuka pintu mobilnya" Ino kemudian bersiap untuk keluar.

"tidak perlu, aku akan jalan kaki saja. Tolong titip mobilku disini"

"ja-jalan kaki, tuan ?" tanya Ino dengan raut wajah penuh tanda tanya.

"hn"

"kalau begitu, hati-hati di jalan, tuan" Sasuke kemudian berjalan keluar dari café dengan menggendong Sakura di belakang punggungnya.

Jalanan di sekitar rumah Sakura memang biasa tampak sepi, Sasuke sudah terbiasa dengan suasana lingkungan sahabatnya tersebut. "akan lebih mudah jika kau marah dan memukulku. Kau justru menyerah begitu saja"

"apa kau benci padaku Sakura ?" Sasuke bertanya kepada Sakura walaupun dia tau bahwa sahabatnya tersebut tidak akan menjawabnya.

"aku juga membenci diriku sendiri, Sakura. Sikapku selama ini akhirnya hanya bisa menyakiti dua perempuan penting dihidupku"

"aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya, tapi aku juga tidak siap untuk kehilanganmu" langkah Sasuke tiba-tiba berhenti dan menggunakan salah satu tangannya sebentar untuk mengusap air matanya yang tiba-tiba keluar tanpa seizinya. Kemudian dia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, kesadaran Sakura sejak awal masih ada, hanya saja pengaruh alkohol membuatnya tidak mampu untuk mengangkat kepalanya yang terasa begitu berat bahkan untuk membuka kedua matanya. Sehingga Sakura masih bisa mendengar apa yang Sasuke bicarakan, hanya saja dia tidak bisa menjawabnya. Air mata yang ikut keluar dari kedua matanya yang tengah terpejam mungkin menjadi salah satu jawabanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ting tong..

Akhirnya Sasuke sampai di depan pintu rumah Sakura, begitu selesai memencet bel, dia membuka kenop pintu dan masuk kedalam rumah Sakura. Dia sudah terlalu terbiasa ada di rumah ini, sehingga menganggapnya seperti rumah sendiri. Sasuke telah masuk kedalam rumah dan memutuskan untuk mencari bibi Mebuki dan menempatkan Sakura di tempat tidurnya.

Namun langkahnya kembali terhenti di depan meja makan dan tatapannya mengarah ke arah dapur begitu melihat tiga sosok tengah memperhatikannya dengan raut wajah terkejut.

"ya ampun Sakura, apa yang terjadi ?" Mebuki yang pertama menghampiri Sasuke dan kemudian menyuruh Sasuke untuk membawa Sakura ke kamarnya yang kemudian diikuti Karin dan Sasori yang sedari tadi diam belum mengatakan sepatah katapun.

Begitu Sakura telah dibaringkan, Sasuke dan Karin keluar dari kamar untuk memberi ruang Sasori memeriksa kondisi Sakura dan Mebuki yang akan mengganti pakaian Sakura. Sasuke dan Karin kemudian turun menuju dapur.

"apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura ?" Karin membawakan segelas air kepada Sasuke.

"dia mabuk dan tak sadarkan diri di café milik Sai, kebetulan aku sedang lembur bersama Ino saat Ino diberi kabar oleh pegawai café tentang kondisi Sakura"

"kenapa kau juga ada disini ?" tanya Sasuke.

"aku pernah punya janji dengan Sakura untuk datang di wisudanya, tapi siang tadi jadwalku sangat padat dan aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya, jadi sebagai gantinya sore tadi aku datang kesini, aku ingin memasakkan sesuatu untuk makan malam hari ini" jawab Karin. Sasuke kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya di sekeliling dapur yang begitu banyak bahan makanan.

"aku juga tahu kalau kau datang ke wisuda Sakura"

"Sasuke" Sasuke menoleh kearah asal suara yang memanggilnya. " terima kasih sudah membawa Sakura dengan selamat ya. Tidak biasanya Sakura mabuk seperti itu"

"iya, bibi"

"kalau begitu kamu sekalian ikut makan malam disini ya ?" ucap Mebuki. "kalau begitu bibi dan Karin akan siapkan terlebih dahulu mejannya ya. Ayo, Karin" Mebuki kemudian berjalan menuju dapur bersama Karin.

Sedangkan Sasuke dan Sasori tengah duduk di sofa depan televisi. "bagaimana Sakura bisa seperti itu ?" Sasori memulai percakapan dengan Sasuke.

"kau sendiri kenapa ada disini ?" tanya balik Sasuke kepada Sasori.

"saat acara makan-makan tadi dia pulang begitu saja tanpa berpamitan dengan teman-teman yang lain, dia bilang sedang tidak enak badan" jawab Sasori. Terlihat dari wajah Sasuke bahwa dia tidak ada keinginan untuk memberi tanggapan.

"aku sudah tau apa yang terjadi antara kalian bertiga" kali ini kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Sasori berhasil memancing perhatian Sasuke. "kapan kau akan memberikan Sakura padaku ?"

"sudah aku bilang jangan urusi urusan kami bertiga" Sasuke menatap tajam Sasori yang duduk di seberangnya.

"aku tidak akan tinggal diam begitu saja. Melihat kalian hanya akan menyakiti Sakura. Dan tanpa seizin kau pun mulai saat ini aku akan selalu disamping Sakura"

"kau benar-benar membuatku ingin menghajarmu kembali. Kau tidak menyimak omonganku dulu" ucap Sasuke pelan, suara Sasuke hanya bisa didengar oleh Sasori.

Sasori juga tengah menatap tajam Sasuke.

"aku kasihan padamu, Sasuke" setelah mengucapkan kaliamat tersebut Sasori kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk mendekati meja makan.

BUGH !

Namun seseorang yang ada dibelakangnya menghentikan langkahnya dan membuatnya mendapat pukulan diwajahnya untuk kedua kalianya begitu menoleh kebelakang. Sontak Sasori kembali tersungkur di lantai. Kejadian tersebut kemudian ikut menyita perhatian Karin dan Mebuki begitu melihat Sasuke tiba-tiba memukul kembali Sasori yang sudah ada dibawahnya. Untuk kali ini Sasori memberika perlawanan dengan balas memukul Sasuke, yang mau tidak mau membuat Sasuke tersungkur kebelakang dengan luka di wajah yang hampir sama.

"aku tidak butuh belas kasihan darimu, brengsek !" Sasuke kembali bangun untuk membalas Sasori. Namun terhenti ketika Karin dan Mebuki sudah ada ditengah-tengah mereka untuk memisahkan Sasuke dan Sasori.

"apa yang kalian lakukan hah !?" Karin terlihat emosi ketika melihat kejadian di depan matanya tadi.

"anak-anak ini kenapa kalian seperti ini ?" Mebuki berusaha membantu Sasori bangun, sedangkan Karin membantu Sasuke.

"ada apa Sasuke, cepat katakan pada kami !" perintah Karin.

Namun sepertinya kedua pria ini hanya memilih untuk diam, namun kedua mata dari masing-masing pria tersebut masih tampak jelas menggambarkan kemarahan yang menggebu-gebu. Sasuke akhirnya hanya menarik lengannya paksa dari genggaman Karin dan memutuskan untuk pergi keluar dari rumah Sakura. Karin kemudian ikut mengejar Sasuke yang sudah menghilang dari balik pintu depan.

"maafkan kami bi, maafkan saya. Saya benar-benar sangat menyesal karena tidak bisa mengontrol emosi saya dan membuat kekacauan di rumah bibi" Sasori menundukkan kepalanya tanda menyesal.

"sebenarnya kalian ada masalah apa ?" tanya Mebuki, namun dilihat dari bahasa tubuhnya, Sasori sepertinya ingin sekali menghindar dari pertanyaan tersebut. "ya sudah kalau begitu, ayo kita makan malam dulu saja" ajak Mebuki.

"maaf bibi, sepertinya saya pamit saja. Maafkan saya yang tidak bisa ikut makan malam hari ini"

Mebuki kemudian hanya bisa menghela nafas. "baiklah kalau begitu, hati-hati di jalan ya Sasori, dan segera istirahat kalau sudah sampai rumah" ucap Mebuki. "tap sebelumnya, sini bibi obati dulu lukamu itu"

"tidak usah bibi, saya langsung pamit saja. Salamkan kepada Sakura ya bibi" Sasori kemudian melangkah pergi menuju pintu depan rumah dan menghilang dibalik pintu tersebut.

"teman-temanmu yang lain sepertinya juga ikut menderita, Sakura" ucap Mebuki lirih pada dirinya sendiri.

Lamunan Mebuki tersadar ketika dering ponselnya berbunyi. "Halo"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Halo bibi, ini Karin. Maafkan kelakuan Sasuke tadi ya bi. Maaf, sepertinya Karin belum bisa ikut makan malam hari ini. Karin akan menemani dulu"

"iya sayang, tidak apa-apa. Kau dan Sasuke hati-hati ya dijalan. Salam untuk Sasuke dan sebaiknya cepat kamu obati lukanya" ucap Mebuki lewat ponselnya.

"iya bi, maafkan kami ya. Kalau begitu salam juga untuk Sakura" setelah berpamitan, Karin kemudian memutuskan sambungannya.

Tok tok

Suara berasal dari seseorang yang baru saja mengetuk kaca mobil, kemudian Karin menurunkan kaca jendelanya. "ini obatnya Nona" Ino terlihat menyodorkan kapas dan obat merah kepada Karin. "anda baik-baik saja tuan Sasuke ?" Ino tampak khawatir begitu dia melihat kondisi antasannya didalam mobil terlihat memar menghiasi wajah bak porselen tersebut.

"hn" Sasuke menatap Ino sekilas dan kemudian kembali menatap kearah depan.

"kenapa kalian tidak masuk sekalian ?"

"tidak Ino, terima kasih. Nanti kami akan langsung pulang saja"

"baiklah, hati-hati dijalan nona Karin dan tuan" Ino kemudian kembali melangkah masuk kedalam café milik suaminya tersebut.

Didalam mobil, Karintampak berusaha mengobati luka memar Sasuke walaupun kadang mendapatkan penolakan dari Sasuke karena merasa sangat perih. Namun Karin tetap tidak menyerah.

"sampai sekarang aku masih tidak tau apa yang terjadi dengan dirimu" Karin memcoba membuka percakapan tanpa menghentikan usahanya untuk mengobati Sasuke.

"aku memang salah, Sasuke. Aku tidak pernah ada untukmu, karena itu mulai saat ini aku akan selalu disampingmu. Aku tidak akan menjadi artis, aku akan setia bersamamu, aku mungkin akan mengurangi sedikit demi sedikit jadwal pemotretan, supaya aku selalu ada untukmu. Jadi, ceritakan padaku, Sasuke" Karin menatap Sasuke sangat dalam dari arah samping.

"tidak, Karin. Jangan lakukan itu" Sasuke kemudian menatap ke arah Karin.

"kenapa ?" nada bicara Karin sangat terlihat jelas bahwa dirinya cukup terkejut mendengar Sasuke.

"jangan pedulikan ucapanku yang dulu. Tetaplah menjadi Karin dengan segala apa yang telah kau raih saat ini. Aku tidak ingin menjadi penghalang bagimu untuk meraih impianmu" kalimat yang terlontar dari Sasuke kembali mengejutkan Karin.

"tapi-"

"aku tahu ini impianmu sejak dulu" ucap Sasuke memotong perkataan Karin.

Mendengar hal tersebut membuat Karin meneteskan air matanya, bahkan kini menjadi tangisan. Karin menangis dihadapan Sasuke. "aku tidak tau, kenapa aku merasa kau berubah akhir-akhir ini, itu membuatku menjadi khawatir padamu. Aku sangat takut sekali kehilanganmu, Sasuke"

Melihat Karin menangis, Sasuke kemudian membawanya kepelukannya. "berjanjilah untuk tetap disampingku"

"hn"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah lebih dari sepekan semenjak kejadian yang terjadi di rumah Sakura. Seakan semua kembali normal seperti biasa, hubungan Sasuke dan Karin tetap berlanjut seperti biasa. Namun semenjak itu sudah tidak ada lagi notifikasi-notifikasi yang masuk melalui grub di sosial media, walaupun hanya berisi tiga manusia saja, namun grub itu tidak pernah sepi, dan sekarang telah berbalik 180 derajat.

Seseorang yang saat ini terlihat tengah duduk di balik meja kerjanya tampak sedang melamun memikirkan sesuatu sambil memainkan ponsel yang ada ditanganya, dia juga berulang kali mengecek ponselnya. Benar-benar dia merasa sangat kesepian. Dia merasa belum siap menerima semua perubahan yang terjadi di kehidupannya akhir-akhir ini. Sepekan dia lalui sungguh sangat berat, waktu berjalan begitu lambat.

Dia tidak memungkiri bahwa dia sangat merindukan sosok berambut merah muda yang sepekan ini tidak pernah lagi muncul dihadapanya, tidak ada kabar apapun yang dia dapatkan semenjak terakhir kali dia ada di rumah Sakura. Sepertinya Sakura benar-benar melakukan apa yang dia katakan waktu itu. Hasrat untuk menanyakan kabar melalui ponsel sepekan ini menjadi sebuah ujian berat bagi Sasuke. Didalam lubuk hatinya dia sangat menyesal. "Sakura" ucap Sasuke lirih. Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan pergi dari ruanganya.

Sekitar satu jam kemudian, tampak mobil mewah terparkir di pinggir sebuah jalan yang sudah sangat dia kenali. Dari tempat mobil tersebut berada, beberapa meter di depan adalah sebuah rumah yang pemiliknya saat ini sangat dia rindukan. Tujuan dia ada disitu adalah menunggu sang pemilik rumah yang begitu dia rindukan tersebut pulang, sehingga dia bisa melihat wajahnya. Tidak ada keinginan lebih dari itu, karena semua itu sudah menjadi kemauan dari Sakura semenjak pertemuannya dia kantornya terakhir kali. Sasuke berharap walau hanya dengan melihatnya saja, rasa rindunya bisa sedikit berkurang.

Matahari telah terbenam dua jam yang lalu, hari sudah berganti menjadi gelap, dan seseorang dengan mobil mewahnya masih dengan setia menunggu seseorang disana. Namun semakin lama dia menunggu, membuatnya semakin muncul tanda tanya besar dalam benaknya. Kenapa sedari tadi beberapa orang yang tidak dia kenal keluar masuk dari pintu rumah seseorang yang saat ini dia tunggu-tunggu. Tidak betah berlama-lama disana dengan rasa penasaran yang sangat berat, akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan keluar dan menghampiri rumah itu. Terbesit rasa takut dan khawatir yang bercampur menjadi satu.

Tok tok

Seseorang tengah berusaha membuka pintu rumah itu. Sasuke kemudian hanya bisa terkejut tanpa bisa berkata-kata. Saat ini ada seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya tengah menatapnya setelah pintu rumah tersebut terbuka. "kau siapa ?"

"ma-maaf, seharusnya saya yang bertanya seperti itu" jawab wanita yang ada dihadapannya tersebut. Sangat jelas sekali raut wajahnya yang cukup terkejut mendengan perkataan Sasuke.

"dimana Sakura ?"

"Sakura ?" raut wajah wanita tersebut sangat tampak kebingungan. "tidak ada yang bernama Sakura di rumah ini"

"apa maksudmu hah ?" tiba-tiba nada suara Sasuke meninggi disertai dengan deru nafas yang tidak beraturan. "ini adalah rumah Sakura !"

"apa maksudmu itu penghuni rumah yang sebelumnya ?" tampaknya wanita tersebut sedikit bisa mengkontrol diri setelah sebelumnya sedikit merasa ketakutan dengan perubahan Sasuke. "penghuni rumah sebelumnya sudah pergi dari awal saya datang, jadi saya belum pernah bertemu dengannya" jawab wanita tersebut.

Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam dengan tatapan mata kosong, nafasnya terlihat memburu, dia mencoba menyandarkan tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba merasa tidak kuat untuk berdiri berdiri. "su-sudah berapa lama ?" tanya Sasuke sangat lirih, lebih kearah bisikan. Intonasi suaranya pun masih tetap sama seperti tadi.

"saya sudah empat mingguan ada disini sepertinya, tuan"

Kini kepala Sasuke menunduk dan menatap ke arah lantai, dan nafasnya masih terlihat memburu. "an-anda baik-baik saja ?" wanita tersebut terlihat khawatir.

Ekspresi wajah Sasuke masih tampak syok, merasa dipanggil, Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan kemudian mengusap kedua matanya secara kasar menggunakan lengan kanannya. Kemudian tanpa berpamitan, dia melangkah keluar meninggalkan rumah tersebut.

"Sakura"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	12. chapter 12

syukur alhamdulillah masih ada ide nangkring di kepala author, sebelumnya mohon maaf kalau cerita nya gimana2 buat kalian, author akan terus berusa belajar

terima kasih kritik, saran dan komentar kalian... luv yu

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

selamat membaca eaaaaaaaa

Warning ! typo bertebaran

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Flashback

 _"ugh" kepala Sakura terasa sangat berat ketika bangun dari tidurnya._

 _"sudah bangun, sayang" ternyata sang ibu sedang menunggu disampingnya sambil membawakan segelas air putih. "bangun nak, minum airnya dulu"_

 _Sakura bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk menyandar, kemudian menerima segelas air dari Mebuki dan menghabiskannya. "semalam kau tau apa yang terjadi denganmu ?"_

 _"iya bu, Sakura mabuk. Maafkan Sakura" jawab Sakura._

 _"hanya itu saja ?" Mebuki masih bertanya kepada putrinya tersebut._

 _"dan Sasuke yang membawaku pulang"_

 _"itu saja ?"_

 _"ibu kenapa bertanya terus sih, kepala Sakura masih sakit sekali" terdengar suara Sakura yang tampak kesal._

 _"tadi malam juga ada Karin dan juga Sasori"_

 _"hah ?" wajah Sakura berubah seketika. "kenapa ada mereka juga ?"_

 _"ceritanya panjang, sebaiknya setelah ini kau pergilah ke tempat Sasori" Mebuki tersenyum kearah Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura sendiri masih terlihat bingung._

 _"ibu, perbincangan kita tentang Amerika itu-"_

 _"kau mau pergi kesana, sayang. Kalau begitu ayo !" ucap Mebuki, yang justru membuat Sakura terkejut._

 _"ma-maksud ibu, ibu juga ikut ?"_

 _"iya. Apapun yang kau lakukan ibu akan selalu ada disampingmu"_

 _"tapi bagimana dengan bibi Mikoto dan bibi Kushina ?"_

 _"sayang, dari semua hal yang ada disekeliling kehidupan ibu, kau adalah satu-satunya prioritas utama dalam hidup ibu. Ibu tidak akan memperdulikan yang lainya, sekalipun kita harus pindah ke planet lain. Ibu tidak peduli" penjelasan Mebuki membuat Sakura tertawa sekaligus terharu. "mari kita cari kebahagian sama-sama"_

 _Sakura yang mendengar penjelasan dari sang ibu, tidak bisa berkata-kata apapun, yang dia bisa lakukan hanya memeluk Mebuki._

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Tok tok tok_

 _Terdengar suara dari dalam rumah yang sudah pernah Sakura datangi sebelumnya tersebut. Kemudian muncul seseorang yang baru saja membukaan pintu untuknya. "aku harap kau tidak bosan aku datang kesini lagi"_

 _"tentu saja tidak, aku sangat senang kau mau datang kesini lagi" Sasori tampak tersenyum kepada Sakura. "masuklah"_

 _"ini sup kacang merah dari ibuku. Aku harap kau menyukainya" Sakura menyodorkan teremos kecil kepada Sasori._

 _"wah, ibumu baik sekali. Terima kasih ya Sakura" Sakura kembali mendapatkan senyuman dari mantan dosennya tersebut._

 _Beberapa menit setelah itu, Sasori tampak keluar sambil membawakan secangkir teh untuk Sakura. Kemudian Sasori duduk disamping Sakura. "apa kau juga mau menikmati supnya denganku ?"_

 _"tidak perlu, aku sudah biasa dengan sup itu. Bagiku tidak ada spesial-spesialnya hehe"_

 _"bagiku sup itu sangat spesial"_

 _"kalau begitu kau bisa menikmatinya, mumpung masih hangat" saran Sakura._

 _"aku ingin menemanimu dulu disini"_

 _"Sasori" Sakura tampak sedang menatap Sasori dengan sedih. "lagi-lagi kau dapatkan luka ini" wajah Sakura begitu kentara bahwa dia sangat menyesal. "maafkan aku, Sasori"_

 _"kau tidak salah apapun"_

 _Tangan kanan Sakura mencoba menyentuh luka memar di tulang pipi Sasori yang sudah bewarna kebiruan tersebut secara perlahan dengan wajah yang penuh penyesalan. "karena aku, kau juga jadi ikut menderita seperti ini"_

 _Tangan Sasori kemudian menangkup tangan kanan Sakura. "akan aku lakukan apapun untukmu. Karena aku menyukaimu, Sakura"_

 _Sakura yang ada dihadapannya saat ini hanya bisa membulatkan matanya karena terkejut. "melihatmu sungguh tersiksa karena pria brengsek yang sayangnya itu adalah sahabatmu, sungguh membuatku tidak bisa tinggal diam"_

 _"aku tidak bisa diam saja, sampai kau benar-benar mendapatkan kebahagianmu sendiri. Aku akan selalu bersamamu, Sakura" Sasori mengeratkan genggaman tanya Sakura._

 _"aku sungguh-sungguh beruntung bisa bertemu dengan orang sepertimu" ucap Sakura. "Sasori, kau mau aku ajak kesuatu tempat ?"_

.

.

.

 _"ini tempat yang kau maksud ?"_

 _Sakura yang ada disampingnya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia masih terlihat menatap pusaran tanah bertuliskan 'Haruno Kizashi' yang ada dihadapnya saat ini._

 _"ayah, ini mungkin akan menjadi yang terakhir kali Sakura kemari. Untuk waktu yang sangat lama Sakura akan sangat jarang datang kemari. Maafkan Sakura, ayah" tatapan sendu Sakura tunjukkan untuk tempat peristirahatan terakhir sang ayah._

 _Sasori kemudian menunduk dan memberikan beberapa tangkai bunga di pusara tersebut. "kau yakin dengan keputusanmu ?"_

 _Lagi-lagi Sakura menganggukkan kepalannya, "aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi disana nanti, tapi aku harus pergi dari sini"_

 _"ibuku berani berkorban banyak untukku, karena itu aku harus bisa berubah supaya ibuku tidak terus menerus lakukan itu" ucap Sakura. "aku sangat mengerti, meninggalkan sahabat yang biasanya menjadi penghiburnya dikala kesepian sangatlah berat"_

 _"apa yang terjadi pada ibumu ?"_

 _"dulu ayahku seorang ahli masak yang cukup terkenal, dia punya banyak cabang di setiap kota di Jepang. Karena suatu kecelakaan di dapur ayahku meninggal di tempat. Ibuku dulu ikut mengelola salah satu restoran di kota ini yang juga tempat ayahku memasak, dan di restoran itu juga ibuku melihat bagaimana ayahku meninggal. Semua itu membuatnya sangat terpukul, ibuku mengalami kesedihan yang mendalam hingga dia depresi. Karena kondisinya yang seperti itu, aku yang saat itu masih ada diperutnya harus keluar sebelum waktunya. Kemudian bibi Mikoto dan bibi Kushina datang dan selalu menemani ibuku, merekalah yang membuat ibuku bisa menjadi lebih baik seperti saat ini. Tapi setelah keputusan yang kami buat saat ini, aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Aku sangat takut"_

 _"saat ini satu-satunya yang ibumu punya adalah dirimu. Kebahagianmu adalah kebahagiannya juga, hal yang bisa kau lakukan saat ini adalah memperbaiki dirimu sendiri, maka kau juga akan menolong ibumu" ucap Sasori._

 _"apa kau mau membantuku ?" tanya Sakura sedikit ragu._

 _Sasori mengulurkan tangan kanannya kearah Sakura tanpa mengucapkan kalimat apapun. Dengan sedikit ragu Sakura mencoba meraih uluran tangan tersebut._

.

.

.

 _"terima kasih sudah membantuku, kak Itachi" Sakura tersenyum kepada Itachi yang baru saja selesai membantunya mengeluarkan barang-barang dari bagasi mobil._

 _"sama-sama" jawab Itachi. "aku harap ini menjadi pilihan yang terbaik untukmu. Semoga kau sukses disana"_

 _"terima kasih"_

 _"oh jadi ini yang dimaksud adikku dengan setan merah" ucap Itachi ketika melihat Sasori berjalan mendekati mereka berdua. Sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa menatap Sasori merasa tidak enak dengan yang kak Itachi katakan. "setan merah darimananya, adikku benar-benar aneh. Kau terlihat tampan begitu, bung"_

 _Sasori terlihat tertawa mendengar perkataan Itachi. "Sasori. Akasuna Sasori" Sasori mengulurkan tanganya kearah Itachi._

 _"aku Itachi. Uchiha Itachi, kakaknya Sasuke" menerima jabatan tangan Sasori._

 _"iya, saya sudah tau. Anda benar-benar berbeda dengan Sasuke" ucap Sasori._

 _"adikku itu memang seperti batu, keras kepala dan dingin. Tidak sepertiku" jawab Itachi sambil menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya._

 _"senang berkenalan dengan anda"_

 _"aku juga" jawab Itachi. "tolong jaga di baik-baik ya, Sasori. Akhir-akhir ini dia sangat cengeng"_

 _"tentu saja" Sasori terlihat tersenyum geli mendengar menuturan Itachi, sedangakan Sakura yang bisa memerah karena menahan malu._

 _"anak-anak ayo segera masuk, ini sudah jadwalnya pesawat kita berangkat" Mebuki terlihat berjalan mendekati tiga orang yang sedang berkumpul tersebut._

 _"iya ibu" jawab Sakura. "ayo, Sasori" Sakura dan Sasori kemudian masuk sambil membawa barang-barang mereka. "sampai jumpa lagi, kak Itachi"_

 _"terima kasih sudah mau membantu kami pindah ya, sayang" ucap Mebuki kepada Itachi. "tolong jaga baik-baik ibumu ya"_

 _"iya, bibi. Bibi Mebuki juga baik-baik disana dan jaga kesehatannya" Itachi membalas pelukan Mebuki. Sebelum Mebuki pergi dan menyusul putrinya dan Sasori yang sudah masuk ke bandara._

 _"selamat jalan, Sakura. Semoga kau segera mendapatkan kebahagianmu" ucap Itachi._

.

.

.

.

.

Flasback End

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura menghilang !" raut wajah terkejut Karin terlihat jelas dari kedua matanya.

"hn"

"maksudmu menghilang itu apa ?" Karin berusaha memastikannya kembali.

"hilang, lenyap, tidak tampak, pergi, tidak tau ada dimana !" ucap Sasuke dengan penekanan di tiap-tiap kata-katanya. Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa kesal dengan tabiat Karin yang selalu tidak tau itu.

"kenapa Sakura tiba-tiba menghilang" raut wajah Karin berubah menjadi cemas. "kita harus berusaha mencarinya"

"dia tidak meninggalkan pesan apapun padamu ?"

"tidak" jawab Karin. "terakhir kami berhubungan adalah sekitar satu bulan yang lalu"

"apa menurutmu Sakura berusaha memutus persahabatan kita ?"

"dia memang sudah lakukan itu" jawab Sasuke.

"apa !" Karin kembali merasa terkejut. "ini mungkin sudah menjadi keputusannya. Aku pikir juga misalkan dia tetap disini itu hanya akan menyakitinya"

Karin tiba-tiba mendapat tatapan tajam dari Sasuke yang membuatnya kembali terkejut. "ke-kenapa kau tiba-tiba menatapku seperti itu ?" ucap Karin dengan gagap.

"sejak awal sebelum insiden itu terjadi, kita memang sudah menyakitinya" ucap Sasuke sebelum dia meninggalkan Karin sendirian.

"apa kita akan mencarinya ?" Karin tiba-tiba berdiri dari duduknya dan menghentikan langkah Sasuke.

"apa menurutmu kita masih punya muka untuk muncul di depannya ?" ucap Sasuke tanpa membalikkan badanya.

"ma-maksudmu ?" Karin terlihat bingung dengan ucapan yang Sasuke keluarkan. "bukankah pertanyaanmu itu terlalu berlebihan, bagaimanapun dia masih tetap sahabat kita"

"dia sendiri yang mengatakan padaku untuk jangan muncul dihadapanya lagi" kini Sasuke telah berdiri menghadap Karin. "jika kau ingin mencarinya cari saja sendiri". Kini Sasuke benar-benar telah meninggalkan Karin sendiri di ruangan miliknya.

"Sakura, jalan inikah yang kau pilih ?" ucap Karin dengan lirih. "dimanapun kau berada sekarang aku harap kau segera menemukan kebahagianmu sendiri"

"maafkan aku Sakura"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"kau baik-baik saja sayang ?" Mikoto terlihat berjalan mendekari putra bungsunya yang sedang duduk di kursi santai dekat kolam renang milik mereka.

"Sasuke baik-baik saja" jawab Sasuke yang tersadar dari lamunanya.

"tapi ibu tidak bisa menangkap itu semua. Ibu rasa kau tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja"

"apa ibu sudah tau kalau bibi Mebuki maupun Sakura menghilang, pergi entah kemana ?" tanya Sasuke.

Tampak Mikoto menarik nafas dalam sambil melihat riak air kolam renang yang bergerak karena semilir angin. Mikoto kemudian menganggukan kepalanya yang kemudian membuat Sasuke terkejut.

"sungguh bu ?" ucap Sasuke. "berarti ibu tau dimana mereka sekarang ?"

Mikoto masih tetap mempertahankan posisinya seperti tadi, namun kemudian dia mengubah arah pandangan matanya ke arah anak bungsunya tersebut, dan dia menggelengkan kepalangnya. "Sasuke, ibu tau apa yang terjadi denganmu, Karin maupun Sakura"

"Mebuki memang memberitahu ibu jika dia akan pindah ke suatu tempat. Tapi ketika kami menanyakan dimana, dia tidak menjawabnya. Alasanya adalah hanya ingin membuat Sakura merasa nyaman tanpa kehadiran kalian"

"apa yang terjadi dengan kalian benar-benar membuat ibu merasa sangat bersalah. Ibu tidak menyalahkanmu maupun Karin dengan apa yang terjadi, menurut ibu itu hanya sebuah takdir cerita yang menyakitkan yang memang harus terjadi diantara kalian"

"menurutmu apa yang orang tua rasakan jika anak mereka saling tersakiti satu sama lainnya. Ini semua memang jalan satu-satunya. Mau tidak mau ini semua harus terjadi, ini sulit untukmu dan juga sulit untuk ibu"

"sekarang fokuslah dengan apa yang ada didepan kita" Mikoto tersenyum kepada Sasuke.

"tapi Sasuke mencintainya"

PLAAK !

Tamparan yang Sasuke dapatkan di wajahnya begitu mengejutkannya. "kenapa ibu tiba-tiba menamparku !" Sasuke terlihat sedikit kesal namun kemudian menghilang ketika melihat raut wajah sang ibu yang berubah menjadi sedikit marah.

"bagaimana bisa kau ucapkan kalimat itu di depan ibu"

"ibu marah padaku ?" tanya Sasuke sambil satu tangannya masih memegang pipinya yang merah.

"ibu mendidikmu bukan untuk menjadi lelaki seperti itu. Apa kau benar-benar ingin menempatkan ibu dalam situasi sulit lagi ?" ucapa Mikoto dengan nada yang sedikit lebih keras.

"maksud ibu apa"

"Sakura sudah pergi, Sakura sudah menghilang, yang sekarang ada didepanmu dan menjadi tanggung jawabmu adalah Karin. Menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi jika kau terus-terusnya memikirkan semua ini, pikirkan tentang Karin juga"

"Sasuke tau itu ibu !" jawab Sasuke dengan nada tinggi. "bodohnya anakmu yang terlambat menyadarinya hanya karena ada bintang yang bersinar lebih terang darinya, Sasuke menyesal ibu" Sasuke jatuh terduduk dengan kepala yang tertunduk dan air mata yang menetes dengan sepintas.

"tapi semua sudah terlambat, sayang" ucap Mikoto dengan nada yang lebih tenang. "ibu sudah cukup kehilangan bibi Mebuki, ibu harap ibu tidak akan kehilangan untuk kedua kalinya"

"kenapa rasanya semenyakitkan ini"

"ibu yakin kau bisa menghadapi semua itu, sayang. Semua akan terbiasa dengan sendirinya. Yakinkanlah hatimu dan coba untuk kembali mempercayakan hatimu pada Karin"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

untuk chapter selanjutnya akan jadi cerita yang baru dari mereka. sebelumnya terimakasih sudah review cerita ini. author sangat senang sekali ... sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

STORY BY ME

Pairing SASUSAKU

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Selamat berimajinasi

Warining TYPO everwhere

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TIGA TAHUN KEMUDIAN

San Francisco, California

"bola saljuku ?"

"kau sengaja meninggalkanya atau memang tertinggal ?"

"oh ya ampun, kau mengagetkanku !" Sakura yang baru saja masuk ke ruanganya begitu terkejut ketika mendapati sesosok manusia dibelakangnya. "Sa-sasuke"

"hn. Apa kabarmu Sakura ?"

Raut wajah Sakura masih dalam mode terkejut. "ke-kenapa kau ada disini ?"

"kenapa katamu, aku pikir tiga tahun itu sudah cukup memberimu waktu" ucap sosok tegap berbalut jas hitam yang kini sudah ada didepanya.

"waktu apa ?"

"waktu untuk memahami diri sendiri, menata hati kembali, dan menjadi lebih baik seperti yang kau harapkan dulu. Kau sudah mendapatkannya ?" tanya Sasuke

"la-lalu kenapa kau ada disini ?"

"kau itu kenapa Sakura, daritadi hanya memberiku pertanyaan tanpa memberikan jawaban. Apakah kau tidak merindukanku ?" Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya yang menambah tajam sorot mata legam miliknya tersebut.

"a-apa-"

"jawab, aku hanya ingin kau jawab pertanyaanku, bukan malah balik bertanya terus !" nada kesal Sasuke semakin terlihat jelas.

"tunggu, kau tidak dibawa lari oleh setan merah itu kan ?" Sasuke kemudian mendekat dan menarik tangan kiri Sakura untuk lebih dekat dengannya. Sasuke kemudian mengalihakan pandangannya ke tangan mungil Sakura untuk memastikan sesuatu.

"syukurlah tidak ada. Tapi kalung dariku ternyata masih kau pakai, itu bagus" Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura lagi lebih dekat. Sehingga membuat Sakura bisa merasakan hembusan nafas yang berat keluar dari pria yang tepat ada didepannya tersebut. "kau mememotong rambutmu, aku suka" Sasuke membelai rambut merah muda sebahu milik Sakura dengan lembut dan pelan menggunakan tangan kirinya.

"ja-jangan terlalu dekat denganku" Jujur saja Sakura sangat gugup harus berhadapan dengan pria yang sejak dulu mengisi hatinya, apalagi dengan jarak sedekat ini.

Namun tenaga pria dan wanita sudah ditakdirkan berbeda, sehingga Sakura hanya bisa memberi jarak satu langkah kebelakang karena tangan kirinya masih dengan setia ditawan oleh Sasuke tanpa Sakura bisa melepasnya. "kau sudah berhasil menyiksaku selama tiga tahun, Sakura. Dan aku tidak ingin merasakannya lagi, jadi jangan jauh-jauh dariku lagi. Oke ?"

"dengarkan aku" Sasuke mengubah posisi tangan kanannya dengan menautkannya di tangan kiri Sakura. Namun dirasa Sakura sedikit menolaknya, tapi itu bukan hal yang sulit untuk Sasuke. "aku janji akan membawamu pulang ke Jepang, tapi tidak dengan tangan kosong" Sasuke kemudian melakukan hal yang mengejutkan Sakura dengan mengecup punggung tangan kirinya, lebih tepatnya di jari manis sebelah kirinya.

Sakura spontan terkejut bukan main sehingga dia menarik kuat tanganya dari tawanan Sasuke, dan kali ini dia berhasil, membuatnya mundur beberapa langkah dari Sasuke yang ada didepanya.

"jika kau ingin tau lebih banyak, persiapkan dirimu jam tujuh malam nanti. Aku akan menjemputmu" Setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke melangkah keluar melalui pintu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ting tong

Sasuke sekarang tengah berdiri di sebuah pintu apartemen, hingga kemudian seseorang membukakan pintu tersebut. Namun begitu pintu tersebut terbuka, raut wajah Sasuke berubah seketika, menjadi dingin dan kedua tangan mendadak mengepal dengan erat.

Mereka berdua saling berdiam tanpa saling menyapa di waktu yang cukup lama. "siapa, Sasori ?" kemudian Sakura muncul dari arah ruangan sebelah ikut mematung ketika melihat siapa tamu yang tengah datang ke apartemennya. "sudah aku bilang untuk mempersiapkan diri jam tujuh malam Sakura" Sasuke mengarahkan pandangan ke sosok yang sedang berdiri beberapa meter darinya, menghiraukan satu sosok lagi yang membukakan dirinya pintu.

"Sa-suke" Sakura berubah menjadi gugup.

"siapa yang datang sayang ?" seseorang lagi muncul menghampiri Sakura kemudian mengikuti arah pandangan putrinya, dan kemudian raut wajahnya itu terkejut.

"Sasuke, itukah dirimu ?"

"benar bibi, ini Sasuke. Bagaimana kabarnya bibi Mebuki ?" begitu melihat Mebuki, Sasuke tiba-tiba masuk begitu saja ke dalam menerobos dan melewati Sasori maupun Sakura dan berjalan menuju Mebuki, kemudian memeluk Mebuki.

"bibi baik-baik saja, bagaimana kabar mu dan keluarga di Jepang sana ?" Mebuki cukup terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Sasuke memeluknya namun kemudian dia membalas pelukan pria yang sudah dia anggap sebagai anaknya tersebut.

"Sasuke baik-baik juga, bibi. Keluarga di rumah juga baik-baik saja"

Sasori dan Sakura hanya bisa terdiam tanpa berniat itu dalam percakapan dari kedua sosok yang tengah melepas rindu.

"Sa-sakura, ini ada Sasuke kenapa kau tidak menyapanya ?" sesungguhnya Mebuki tau kenapa putrinya bersikap gugup seperti itu, karena jujur dirinya terkejut Sasuke datang ke apartemanya yang hanya sedikit orang yang tau mereka tinggal di sana.

"sebenarnya Sasuke datang kemari ingin mengajak Sakura pergi, bibi"

"ada kepentingan apa memangnya ?" tiba-tiba Sasori itu menginterupsi mereka berdua.

"kau sendiri kenapa ada disini ?" Sasuke membalas dengan berbalik bertanya dengan nada dinginnya yang khas.

Merasa ada bau-bau permusuhan antara dua pria yang tengah berdiri di dekatnya, Mebuki berusaha menjadi penengah mereka mengingat mereka pernah memiliki kenangan buruk. "Kami bertiga sedang memasak makan malam dan juga untuk merayakan ulang tahun Sasori, kau bisa sekalian ikut Sasuke ?" ajak Mebuki kepada Sasuke.

"merayakan ulang tahun, bibi ?" tanya Sasuke lagi untuk memastikan dan hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Mebuki. "seperti tidak ada tempat lain, merayakan ulang tahun di tempat orang" Sasuke tampak menyindir Sasori dengan jelas sambil menatap tajam kearah Sasori.

"ah tidak apa-apa Sasuke" jawab Mebuki. "wah, sepertinya makananya sudah masak, Sakura juga sudah mempersiapakan di atas meja. Ayo Sasuke, ikut bergabung dengan kami"

"tidak bibi, Sasuke masih kenyang. Silahkan kalian lanjutkan acara pestanya, jangan pedulikan aku. Sasuke akan menunggu di sofa sana sampai selesai. Jadi, selamat menikmati" ucap Sasuke dengan pelan namun penuh penekanan sambil menatap tajam ke arah Sasori. Begitu selesai bicara, Sasuke langsung berjalan menuju sofa depan televisi dan menyalakan televisi tanpa basa-basi. Sasori dan Sakura hanya bisa menatap heran Sasuke yang bersikap cukup kurang ajar tersebut. Sedangkan Mebuki yang bisa geleng-geleng kepala dan tersenyum tipis. "dia benar-benar mirip sekali dengan Fugaku, Mikoto" ucap Mebuki seolah-olah dia telah memahami Sasuke.

Dengan suasana yang cukup canggung, akhirnya mereka bertiga melanjutkan acara makan malamnya. Mereka sedang menikmati hidangan di meja makan dengan hening, hanya ada suara pelan dari perabotan makan yang saling beradu. Acara makan mereka telah selesai, kini Sakura tengah mengeluarkan kue ulang tahun lengkap dengan lilin yang sudah menyala. "selamat ulang tahun Sasori"

Sakura dan Mebuki menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun sambil bertepuk tangan. Merasa dirinya benar-benar dihiraukan akhirnya Sasuke dengan sengaja menaikkan volume suara televisi hingga hampir menyamai suara Sakura dan Mebuki yang sedang bernyanyi. Melihat apa yang Sasuke lakukan, membuat tiga orang yang sedang berada di meja makan menatap kearah sofa. Sedangkan Sasuke yang tengah memunggungi mereka bertiga yang sedang menatap ke arah televisi hanya bersikap acuh.

Dalam hati Sakura dan Sasori, Sasuke benar-benar perusak suasana. Sedangkan Mebuki kembali hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "ayo, Sasori, sekarang tiup lilinnya" Sakura mencoba memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi.

Drrtt drtt drtt..

Getaran ponsel dari saku jas Sasuke mengalihkan konsentrasinya yang sedang menatap televisi. "ada apa ?" Sasuke tampak sedang menerima panggilan dari ponselnya.

Setelah selesai menerima panggilan di ponselnya, Sasuke kemudian berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati meja makan. Melihat Sasuke melangkah ke arah mereka, membuat tiga orang yang sedang berbincang-bincang sambil menikmati kue ulang tahun tersebut diam.

"sepertinya kita tidak jadi pergi Sakura. Aku ada panggilan dari sekretarisku yang ada di Kanada, jadi aku alihkan lain hari. Aku akan segera mengabarimu" setelah Sasuke selesai bicara, kemudian dia berjalan mendekati Sakura dan berdiri di belakang Sakura yang sedang duduk, kemudian tanpa ijin dari pemiliknya, Sasuke menangkup kepala Sakura dengan kedua tanganya dari belakang dan memberikan kecupan di atas kepalanya. tindakan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba membuat Sakura maupun dua orang yang di sana terkejut bukan main.

"Kanada ?"

"Sasuke pamit, bibi Mebuki. Jangan lupa untuk selalu jaga kesehatan bibi"

"i-iya Sasuke, hati-hati dijalan" jawab Mebuki. Sasuke kemudian mengangguk dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga melalui pintu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah bar di sudut kota malam ini terlihat sangat ramai, tampak seseorang yang sedang duduk di depan meja bar tengah menikmati segelas minuman beralkohol dan menenggaknya hingga tandas untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"sorry aku terlambat" ucap seseorang yang baru saja datang dan menghampiri sosok yang tengah duduk tersebut. "kau benar-benar gila, menyuruhku untuk terbang dari Kanada hari ini juga, untung saja pekerjaanku sudah selesai"

Tiba-tiba sosok yang baru datang tersebut dikejutkan dengan tatapan membunuh dari seseorang yang disampingnya, yang cukup membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

"Narutooooo……….. ini semua pasti karena kau kan !" sosok disampingnya berusaha mencekik lehernya, yang membuatnya panik seketika karena kesulitan bernafas.

"uhhuuk uhuuk hosh hosh………..!" Naruto berusaha menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya dia bisa sampai terbatuk-batuk. "kau sudah bukan gila lagi, tapi pembunuh jika kau berhasil membuatku tidak sadar hari ini !" ucap Naruto dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal.

"kau yang beri tahu Sasuke aku ada di sini kan, jangan berani-beraninya kau mengelak !"

"bagaimana bisa aku mengelak jika memang bukan aku yang beritahu dia"

"kau bohong !" ucap Sakura. "kaliaan berrdua i-itu sama saja, brengsek"

"what !" Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh temannya tersebut. "tunggu dulu" Naruto menatap Sakura curiga. "kau sudah mabuk ya ?"

"kenapa Naruto ! kenapa kenapa kenapa !" Sakura mendekatkan tangannya lagi untuk mencoba mencekik Naruto kembali, namun kedua tangannya di tahan oleh Naruto.

"sudah kubilang bukan aku, kau kan tau sendiri, kau yang menyuruhku untuk jangan pernah sekalipun memberi tau mereka tentang keberadaanmu, aku lakukan itu. Kau memintaku untuk jangan pernah sekalipun membahas tentang Sasuke dan juga Karin, sepenting apapun kabar itu padamu, itu juga aku lakukan" jelas Naruto.

"kau sekarang benar-benar benci Sasuke dan adikku hah ?"

"ya NARUTOOO" teriak Sakura yang sudah dalam kondisi setengah sadar. Mendengar itu Naruto berusaha menutup mulut Sakura karena Sakura benar-benar terlalu berisik, namun Sakura memberontak. "kau dengar ini, aku…. secara sukarela ditusuk dari depan oleh mereka, kau pasti tau rasanya sangat-sangat sakit. Tapi kemudian……. tanpa sepengetahuanku, mereka ternyata juga menusuk-nusuk ku dari belakang ! jika mereka menusukku dari depan dengan pisau, mereka menusukku dari belakang dengan pedang"

"KAU RASAKAN SEPERTI APA JADI AKUUU !!" tiba-tiba Sakura menjadi tidak terkontrol dengan berteriak sangat keras di depan Naruto, yang membuat Naruto kembali harus membungkam mulut Sakura, kali ini harus kuat supaya Sakura tidak mudah memberontak.

"arrrhhggg !!" tiba-tiba Naruto menarik tangan kanannya yang digunakan untuk membungkan Sakura. "kenapa kau menggigitku Sakura !" Naruto tampak meringis menatap tangan kanannya yang malang itu.

"kau brengsek !"

Duug !

Begitu mengucapkan kalimat itu Sakura akhirnya tidak sadarkan diri dan mendaratkan kepalanya di meja bar yang cukup keras. Jika saja tidak ada tangan yang menjadi bantalan dahi lebarnya wajahnya pasti sudah mencium meja dingin nan keras itu.

"sialan !" umpat Naruto yang masih kesal dengan perbuatan Sakura tadi. "bukan salahku tapi aku yang jadi korbanya"

"yang harus disalahkan itu adalah kau, Teme. Kau yang harus bertanggung jawab !" Naruto protes dengan seseorang yang tengah duduk di samping kiri Sakura, menghadap kerumunan orang-orang sedang berjoged dengan tangan kirinya yang sedang menjadi bantalan empuk untuk Sakura tersebut.

"hn, aku tau" jawab Sasuke singkat. Sasuke sudah sedari tadi duduk disitu, datang bersamaan dengan Naruto, hanya saja eksistensinya tidak disadari oleh Sakura yang memang sedang dalam kondisi mabuk. Hanya dengan mengandalkan telinganya tanpa menggunakan mulutnya barang sedikitpun, Sasuke sedari awal menyimak dengan baik percakapan dua orang tersebut, dari Naruto dicekik sampai tangan Naruto digigit.

"biar aku yang bawa dia pulang" ucap Sasuke yang tengah bersiap untuk membawa Sakura. "kau pulanglah ke hotel, kau pasti lelah. Besok pagi kau harus kembali ke Kanada"

"sepertinya dia benar-benar tidak bisa melupakannya"

"tolong panggilkan taksi untukku"

Beberapa menit kemudian dua taksi sudah terparkir di depan bar tersebut. Naruto membantu membukakan pintu mobil sedangkan Sasuke membawa Sakura dan kemudian memasukkan di dalam taksi disusul Sasuke yang ikut masuk. "hati-hati dijalan, jaga Sakura baik-baik, Teme"

"hn, kau istirahatlah dengan baik. Aku dan Sakura duluan" ucap Sasuke sebelum taksi yang ditumpanginya melaju di tengah jalan San Fransisco meninggalkan Naruto yang tengah memandang kepergian mereka berdua. Begitu melihat taksi yang ditumpangi Sasuke dan Sakura menghilang di tikungan, Naruto menyusul masuk kedalam taksi yang satunya untuk kembali ke hotel.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke membawa Sakura ke sebuah hotel, begitu masuk di kamar Sasuke langsung menidurkan Sakura di ranjang. Dia memang sengaja untuk tidak membawa pulang Sakura di apartemen, karena menurutnya situasi ini sangat mendukung rencananya. Jadi disinilah mereka saat ini, terlihat Sasuke tengah menatap wajah damai Sakura yang sedang tidur dengan pipi yang dihiasi semburat merah karena efek dari mabuk tersebut.

"setelah mendengarmu tadi, itu membuatku ragu apakah aku bisa mendapatkanmu atau tidak" ucap Sasuke kepada Sakura dengan lirih. Kemudian dia meraih leher Sakura dan mencoba melepas kalung Sakura yang dulu pernah dia pakaikan kepada Sakura, dia lepas bandul kalung yang berbentuk bunga sakura dengan hiasan permata berwarna merah muda di tengah kelopak itu dan menggantinya dengan sebuah cincin yang berhiaskan batu permata putih kecil-kecil yang tersebar di seluruh lingkaran cincin tersebut. Setelah itu dia pasangkan kembali kalung itu pada Sakura.

"aku ragu bisa pakaikan ini di jari manismu, tapi setidaknya kau selalu membawanya bersamamu" ucap Sasuke setelah memasang kembali kalung tersebut. "untuk yang kedua kalinya aku memasangkan kalung ini dengan kondisimu yang sama seperti waktu itu" Sasuke sedikit menarik sudut bibirnya keatas mengingat kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu.

"maafkan aku yang tidak membawamu kembali ke apartemen, aku rasa situasi ini bisa membantuku untuk mencoba memberimu penjelasan nanti setelah kau bangun, semoga bibi Mebuki mengerti"

Sasuke kemudian berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya tadi, "tolong beri aku kesempatan, Sakura" ucap Sasuke, kemudian dia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Sakura dan mengecup dahi lebar Sakura.

Sasuke berjalan kearah kamar mandi untuk bersiap istirahat, Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi dia langsung menuju ranjang satunya yang masih kosong untuk berbaring dan bersiap menuju alam mimpi. Sasuke menoleh ke arah ranjang yang diatasnya terbaring sosok berambut merah muda yang terlihat damai dengan tidurnya. Sasuke memang memesan kamar dengan dua ranjang, dia tidak ingin Sakura salah paham dengan dirinya yang justru akan semakin memperburuk keadaan nantinya.

"selamat tidur, Sakura"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari pagi di negara adidaya yang menembus jendela di sela-sela tirai ini membuat sosok yang tadi malam mabuk tersebut merasa terganggu, dengan malas Sakura bangun dari tidurnya, dan duduk di tepian tempat tidur, menggeliat dan menguap sambil memandangi tirai bewarna cokelat yang tengah menyembunyikan surga bumi di pagi hari. Merasa penasaran akhirnya Sakura berjalan kedepan dan membuka tirai besar yang menutupi kaca jendela besar.

Butuh beberapa menit untuk mencerna pemandangan yang dia lihat saat ini. Dalam pikiranya sejak kapan apartemennya ada di daerah dekat laut hingga dia bisa melihat jembatan Golden Gate dari sini.

Secara mendadak Sakura membulatkan matanya setelah sadar sepenuhnya bahwa ini bukan apartemennya, maupun kamarnya. Dengan panik dia segera mengedarkan pandangannya di seluruh ruangan ini, dan matanya berhenti pada sosok yang masih berbaring damai di ranjang lain di samping ranjang miliknya tidur tadi.

Tanpa mengucapkan kata apapun, Sakura segera berlari mencari tas miliknya yang tergeletak di nakas yang ada di antara dua ranjang, karena terlalu terburu-buru Sakura justru menjatuhkan tas miliknya sehingga menimbulkan suara cukup keras membuat make up dan ponselnya jatuh berserakan.

"Sakura ?"

Mendengar suara tersebut Sakura bergerak secepat kilat memasukkan barang yang tadi berserakan, dan tanpa berkata apapun dia segera berlari menuju pintu kamar sambil menenteng sepatu flat shoes nya.

Sasuke telah sadar sepenuhnya dari tidur, begitu membuka mata yang dia lihat pertama kali adalah sosok berambut merah muda yang sedang berusaha membuka pintu kamar. "no no no… Sakura !"

BLAAM !

Suara pintu yang tertutup dengan sangat keras sepertinya mampu membangunkan seluruh penghuni hotel pagi ini. Begitu melihat Sakura yang berusaha tengah keluar, secara spontan Sasuke berlari menuju Sakura untuk mencegahnya keluar, keberuntungan masih berpihak pada Sasuke yang berhasil menutup pintu yang sudah terbuka dan mengukung Sakura diantara kedua lenganya. Wajah kaget Sakura sangat jelas ada di depan wajahnya saat ini.

Hosh hosh hosh..

Hembusan nafas Sasuke bisa Sakura rasakan karena begitu dekat posisi mereka saat ini. "dasar brengsek, bajingan sinting kau !" Sakura mendorong Sasuke sekuatnya, dan itu berhasil.

"maaf" ucap Sasuke. "aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa padamu Sakura"

"kenapa ada kau disini !" Nada Sakura penuh dengan kecurigaan. "dimana Naruto ?"

"dia sudah kembali ke Kanada pagi ini. Dia banyak urusan jadi tidak sempat mengurusmu yang mabuk itu"

"sialan". Sakura langsung berbalik arah dan berusaha pergi melalui pintu. "aku bisa urus hidupku sendiri"

"berhenti Sakura, ada yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu" ucap Sasuke yang tengah menghadang pintu kamar tersebut. "tolong dengarkan aku"

"kau yang harus hentikan semua ini" ucap Sakura. "aku tidak habis pikir kau masih berani muncul dihadapanku"

"aku pikir tiga tahun cukup untukmu"

"tiga tahun apa maksudmu !" Sasuke tau emosi Sakura saat ini telah meninggi. "kau tidak menyimak perkataanku waktu itu ?"

"lalu berapa waktu yang kau butuhkan ?" tanya Sasuke. "lima tahun, sepuluh tahun, dua puluh tahun ?"

"aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun dari mulutmu. Aku katakan sekali lagi padamu, jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku lagi dan kembalilah ke Jepang" ucap Sakura dengan wajah yang bergitu serius dan tatapan yang tajam.

Penolakan Sakura cukup membuat Sasuke membeku dan hanya bisa memandang Sakura dengan wajah datarnya tersebut dan melihat Sakura yang sedang membuka pintu kamar dan keluar .

Sakura tengah berjalan di lorong hotel, tiba-tiba Sasuke menyambar tangan kanannya dan menariknya. "aku yang membawamu kemari, biarkan aku yang mengantarmu pulang"

"aku bisa pulang sendiri"

"tapi saat ini kita ada di Marin"

"what !" Sakura kembali terkejut. "kau beraninya membawaku keluar San Fransisco !"

"hanya diseberang kota, aku juga yakin kau tidak membawa kartu kreditmu. Jadi ijinkan aku mengantarmu pulang"

"ini akan jadi yang terakhir kali" ucap Sakura

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

P.S : Golden Gate adalah jembatan yang menghubungkan San Fransisco dengan Marin, California

 _upppss ! tolong jangan timpuk author ya, hehehe entah mimpi apa cerita jadi nyasar ke San Fransisco wkwk. soriiiiiiiiiiiii_


	14. chapter 14

Alhamdulillah bisa apdet hehe

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy the storyyyy

Warning ! typo everywhere

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Sasuke dan Sakura sedang berada di sebuah taksi yang sedang melaju, sudah beberapa menit yang lalu mereka meninggalkan hotel tempat mereka tidur. Mereka berdua duduk berdampingan dalam diam. Sakura sedang sibuk melihat di luar jendela sedangkan Sasuke sedang sibuk dengan panggilan di ponselnya.

"hn, aku akan segera kembali ke Kanada begitu urusanku disini selesai" ucap Sasuke dengan yang sedang memasang raut serius tersebut.

"stop stop stop, please" ucap Sakura tiba-tiba kepada sopir taksi, yang membuat Sasuke bingung dan menatap Sakura tanpa memutuskan panggilan di ponselnya. "kau cukup antar aku sampai sini saja"

Begitu Sakura mengatakan itu, dia langsung keluar dan memutuskan untuk jalan kaki. "apa yang kau lakukan, Sakura !" panggil Sasuke yang tengah kebingungan dengan sikap Sakura saat ini.

"aku sambung lagi nanti" ucap Sasuke sebelum memutuskan panggilan tersebut kemudian memberikan beberapa uang tunai kepada sopir taksi tersebut setelah itu keluar menyusul Sakura yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh darinya.

"kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin turun dari mobil ?" tanya Sasuke begitu dia berhasil menyusul Sakura. "kau seharusnya tetap di mobil, aku bisa tertinggal penerbangan pukul sepuluh nanti"

"kalau kau mau pergi, pergi saja. Kau seharusnya ingat, ini menjadi yang terakhir kalinya kita bertemu disini" jawab Sakura.

"memangnya kau ingin jalan kaki sepanjang Golden Gate ini ?" Sasuke menatap ngeri jembatan raksasa yang kini ada dihadapanya.

"aku tidak ingin mensia-siakan kesempatan ini, tiga tahun aku tinggal di San Fransisco tapi aku belum pernah merasakan jalan kaki diatas Golden Gate" ucap Sakura yang kini wajahnya telah berubah sumringah begitu memasuki jembatan tersebut.

"stay away from me !" Sakura memberikan tatapan tajam kepada Sasuke yang sedang berjalan disampingnya.

Akhirnya Sasuke mengalah dan menurunkan kecepatan berjalannya dan mengekor Sakura beberapa meter di belakang Sakura. Sambil membuntuti sosok merah jambu tersebut dia berinisiatif untuk menghubungi seseorang dengan ponselnya. "aku akan sedikit terlambat" Sasuke kini mengekor Sakura sambil sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"berapa panjang jembatan Golden Gate ?" tanya Sasuke kepada seseorang di ponsel tersebut. "hampir tiga kilometer !" Sasuke membulatkan matanya. "kalau begitu tunda saja pertemuan hari ini, alihkan ke hari lain" ucap Sasuke sebelum mengakhiri panggilan.

Saat ini mereka sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari awal mereka turun dari taksi, mereka sudah berjalan hampir setengah panjang jembatan. Sasuke melihat Sakura dari jauh sepertinya tidak tampak kelelahan dari wajah cantiknya tersebut. Kemudian Sasuke alihkan pandanganya sejenak ke arah lautan yang membentang luas, di luar sana adalah Samudra Pasifik. Pemandangan yang indah pagi hari di atas jembatan ini seakan membius semua orang yang berjalan kaki disana. "kenapa kau masih ada disini ?" pertanyaan Sakura kembali membuat Sasuke fokus kepada sosok merah muda yang berdiri beberapa meter didepannya.

"kau pikir hanya kau saja yang tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan ini" Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"bukankah kau ada urusan ?" ucap Sakura. "ini sudah hampir jam sepuluh"

"sudah terlambat untuk kembali, lagipula diatas jembatan ini kita tidak bisa menghentikan taksi" jawab Sasuke. "disini juga membuatku bisa lebih lama bersamamu"

Perkataan Sasuke membuat Sakura menjadi gugup, untuk mengusir kegugupan itu Sakura mendekati seorang pria lokal. "Hello Sir, can you take my picture, please !"

"Sure" jawab pria tersebut, kemudian Sakura menyerahkan ponsel miliknya. Kemudian berlari dan berdiri di dekat pagar luar jembatan, sebelumnya Sakura memberikan tatapan tajam kearah Sasuke sebagi tanda untuk menjauh darinya saat ini. Merasa sadar akhirnya Sasuke menganggukan kepala tanda paham dengan maksud Sakura dan memberikan jarak kepada Sakura yang sedang bersiap untuk difoto. "and you, Sir ?" tanya pria lokal tersebut kepada Sasuke karena merasa sedari tadi bersama Sakura.

"no. I am not, thanks" jawab Sasuke tanpa menoleh kearah pria lokal tersebut, malahan justru dengan santai Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya di pagar pembatas, tangan kirinya menyangga kepalanya, posisi tubunya menyamping ke arah Sakura saat ini begitupun pandangan matanya, Sasuke tengah menikmati pemandangan indah sosok merah muda yang sedang berpose sambil menampilkan senyum terbaiknya saat ini.

Merasa diperhatikan, membuat Sakura menoleh kearah Sasuke, yang ternyata sedang sibuk memandangi dirinya berfoto. Membuatnya merasa terganggu akhirnya dia sudahi acara foto-foto tersebut.

"thank you so much" ucap Sakura kepada pria lokal tersebut dan dibalas anggukan oleh pria tersebut.

Sakura melanjutkan jalan kakinya diikuti Sasuke dibelakangnya. Sambil berjalan dia mengecek hasil jepretan pria lokal tersebut. Cukup banyak yang diambil oleh pria lokal tersebut dan hasil fotonya juga memuaskan. Sebenarnya Sakura sudah pernah berfoto di jembatan ini, hanya saja berjalan melintasi jembatan ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya saat ini. Saat melihat foto-foto di ponselnya saat ini ada satu foto yang menarik perhatiannya. Didalam foto tersebut ada dua orang, dirinya yang sedang tersenyum sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya membentuk dua jari seperti orang berfoto pada umumnya, namun satu sosok lain tengah bersandar di pagar pembatas menghadap dirinya dan menatap kearahnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Foto tersebut sempat membuatnya merasa kacau, tapi kemudian foto itu juga membuat Sakura menyadari sesuatu, rasanya ingin menghapus foto itu tapi begitu berat. Akhirnya Sakura mengambil nafas panjang kemudian memutuskan menambah kecepatan berjalannya untuk segera mengakhir semua ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekitar empat puluh lima menit Sakura telah sampai di depan gedung apartemanya, dia turun dari taksi, diikuti oleh Sasuke. Setelah turun dari taksi, tanpa menunggu Sasuke dibelakang Sakura melenggang pergi begitu saja, tanpa memperdulikan Sasuke. "Sakura !"

Teriakan Sasuke membuat Sakura mau tidak mau berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang berdiri beberapa meter darinya sekarang. "jaga dia baik-baik" ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang cukup keras.

Sakura cukup jelas mendengar perkataan Sasuke tapi dia benar-benar tidak tau maksud perkataanya itu, dia hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya. Tidak mau basa-basi Sakura kembali berjalan ke arah gedung apartemenya tanpa sedikit pun meminta penjelasan dari perkataan Sasuke tadi.

Pintu apartemen miliknya tidak terkunci sehingga memudahkan Sakura untuk masuk kedalam. Sakura menghela nafas panjang begitu masuk kedalam apartemenya. "kau sudah pulang ?" seseorang mengagetkan Sakura yang baru saja pulang.

"Sasori, dimana ibu ?" tanya Sakura kepada Sasori. Keberadaan Sasori bukanlah suatu hal luar biasa dan mengejutkan baginya, itu sudah menjadi rutinitas Sasori sepertinya, untuk mengunjungi apartemenya.

"bibi Mebuki sedang belanja, kebetulan aku datang sebelum ibumu pergi. Jadi dia menitipkan rumah padaku" jawab Sasori.

"maafkan aku ya Sasori. Karena aku pulang terlambat membuatmu jadi ikut kerepotan"

"kau pergi dengan siapa ?" tanya Sasori.

"Naruto.." Sakura merasa gugup untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasori. "dan Sasuke"

"dia belum kembali ke Jepang ?"

"entahlah aku juga tidak tau" jawab Sakura dengan malas karena harus membahas tentang Sasuke lagi. "kalau begitu aku kekamar dulu, aku ingin mandi" Sakura meneruskan langkahnya untuk masuk kedalam kamar.

"Sakura" panggilan Sasori menghentikan langkahnya yang sudah sampai di depan pintu. "kalungmu baru ?" Sakura kembali mengerutkan dahinya begitu mendengar pertanyaan Sasori, karena penasaran, dia mencoba meraba kalung tersebut dan yang ia rasakan adalah bandul kalung tersebut berbeda dari biasanya. Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum kearah Sasori dan kemudian masuk kedalam kamarnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sasori.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini Sakura sedang berdiri di depan cermin rias miliknya, dia tengah menatap pantulan dirinya di dalam cermin tersebut, sambil meraba sesuatu yang melingkari lehernya tersebut. Wajahnya penuh tanda tanya dan tatapan terus menatap cincin yang bertaburan permata kecil-kecil yang membuat cincin tersebut berkilau. Kemudian tiba-tiba ia mengingat perkataan Sasuke tadi di bawah. "jaga dia baik-baik" bisik Sakura pelan, mencoba menirukan kalimat yang diucapkan Sasuke. "apakah maksudnya adalah dirimu ?" tanya Sakura ditujukan kepada cincin tersebut.

"kalau begitu kau salah tempat, sayang" jawab Sakura sambil mencoba melepas kalung tersebut. Kalung tersebut dia taruh kesebuah kotak kecil. Setelah itu Sakura bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Tiga pulung menit kemudian Sakura sudah keluar dari kamarnya dengan balutan piyama warna hijau bercorak hello kitty.

"kenapa dilepas ?" Sasori sedang duduk di depan televisi dan pandangan mengarah pada leher Sakura.

"oh tidak apa-apa, hanya saja aku mulai merasa kalau semakin lama aku memakainya itu membuatnya semakin tidak baik. Aku pikir dengan mengganti bandulnya akan memberikan kesan berbeda, ternyata sama saja. Jadi, aku lepas saja" jawab Sakura ikut duduk di samping Sasori.

"setelah tiga tahun akhirnya kau mulai sadar" Sasori tersenyum manis kepada Sakura.

"aku itu sudah sadar dari awal tau" Sakura menatap layar televisi yang sedari tadi di pindah-pindah acara tvnya.

"Christine begitu mengkhawatirkanmu tadi" ucap Sasori.

"oh iya, aku lupa memberikan nomer ponsel baruku padanya jadi tidak bisa memberitahunya langsung, untung saja ada dirimu, Sasori" jawab Sakura.

"terima kasih ya, sudah mau menjaga klinikku sebentar. Ada berapa pasien tadi ?" tanya Sakura dengan antusias.

"lima" ucap Sasori. "empat pasien langganan dan satu adalah koki di restoran depan klinikmu yang terkena luka bakar tersiram air panas"

"ya setidaknya pasien langgananku selalu setia denganku" jawab Sakura dengan santai, walau ada rasa sedikit kecewa dengan pemasukan hari ini.

"Sakura" Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasori begitu dipanggil oleh Sasori. "bukankah aku sudah memperingatkanmu,membuka klinik pribadi disini bukanlah suatu ide yang bagus untukmu, orang-orang disini hampir selalu datang ke rumah sakit, tidak ke klinik pribadi. Mungkin akan beda cerita jika kau buka di Jepang sana, tapi kau harus sadar disini adalah San Fransisco" jelas Sasori.

"aku sudah berulang kali mengajakmu bergabung di rumah sakit. Tapi kau selalu menolak"

"maafkan aku ya, Sasori. Tapi ini sudah menjadi keputusanku untuk membuka klinik kesehatan milikku sendiri. Walaupun dengan pasien yang sedikit tapi aku sangat menikmati semua ini" ucap Sakura.

"aku hanya menyayangkan ilmumu saja. Terlalu lama dalam situasi seperti itu membuatmu tidak bisa mengembangkan skillmu nanti"

"kau sungguh pria yang baik Sasori. Terima kasih" Sakura tersenyum manis ke arah Sasori.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"sudah jam segini dan kau baru sampai di Kanada" Seseorang yang sudah dia tunggu-tunggu akhirnya menampakkan dirinya begitu pintu kantornya terbuka.

"hn bukankah sudah kubilang untuk menunda pertemuan" jawab Sasuke dengan raut wajah sedikit kacau, karena merasa kelelahan.

"kau pikir segampang itu, Teme !" Seseorang yang menunggunya sepertinya telah habis kesabaranya "kau benar-benar sudah mensia-siakan kesempatan besar untuk kemajuan perusahaanmu"

"kau bilang kau datang kesini untuk mengembangkan perusahaanmu. Dan aku sudah membantumu dengan mendatangkan investor besar yang mau menanamkan banyak ke perusahaamu. Tapi apa yang sudah kau lakukan, kau malah sibuk piknik di Golden Gate" Naruto tampak kesal dengan temanya tersebut.

"karena memang ini bukan tujuanku sebenarnya" lagi-lagi Sasuke menjawabnya dengan pelan dan santai.

"ohh jadi kau baru mengaku setelah aku susah payah mencarikanmu investor di sini" terlihat kedua bola mata Naruto seperti mau keluar "kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal hah, sekarang katakan padaku apa tujuanmu sebenarnya !"

"tujuanku sebenarnya adalah mendapatkan Sakura kembali"

"ya ampun Sasuke" Naruto tampak memegang kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut dengan kedua tanganya.

"jadi, dia mau mengatur jadwal ulangnya untuk pertemuan lagi atau tidak sama sekali ?" tanya Sasuke pelan sambil menatap kearah Naruto

"sorry teme, aku harus bilang tidak sama sekali" Naruto membalikkan badanya dan menatap Sasukke.

"hn ya sudah"

"kenapa kau setelah tiga tahun tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk muncul di depannya lagi, bukankah dia sudah melarangmu"

"dan tadi dia mengucapkan itu lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya" ucap Sasuke

"aku setuju sih kalau itu" jawab Naruto. "karena jika aku boleh jujur, apa yang kau dan adikku lakukan pada Sakura dulu memang brengsek. Dan kenapa lagi kau memutuskan untuk kemari menemuinya"

"tiga tahun dia disana itu hidup Sakura menjadi lebih baik, walau harus hidup dengan serba hemat tapi dia sungguh menikmatinya. Namun kemudian kedatanganmu mengacaukannya kembali" jelas Naruto yang ikut duduk di sofa kantor.

"jangan tersinggung, Teme. Tapi itu memang benar, kau membuatnya berada dalam situasi sulit lagi, antara Sasori atau dirimu"

"maksudmu ?" Sasuke terlihat mengkerutkan dahinya dan menatap Naruto dengan penasaran.

"dia sudah dilamar oleh pria bernama Sasori itu"

"apa !" kedua mata Sasuke membulat ketika mendengar penuturan Naruto "tapi aku tidak melihat itu"

"tentu saja, karena dia bilang padaku kalau dia belum menjawabnya" ucap Naruto

"kapan itu terjadi ?"

"sudah lama, sekitar enam bulan yang lalu" jelas Naruto. "tapi sepertinya hubungan mereka semakin dekat, mengingat Sasori itu sudah sering sekali mengunjungi apartemen Sakura. Aku sering berkunjung kesana dan selalu bertemu dengan pria itu"

"sial"

"aku rasa kau harus hentikan ini, Teme" Naruto mencoba membujuk Sasuke. "Sakura juga berhak hidup bahagia di jalannya sendiri"

"kau adalah orang kedua yang mencoba menghentikanku, walaupun ada seribu orang yang mengucapkan hal sama seperti itu. Aku tidak akan menyerah dengan semua ini, selama jari manisnya masih kosong. Siapapun berhak memperjuangkannya" Sasuke tiba-tiba berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap tajam kepada Naruto.

"Teme, tapi itu tidak semudah yang kau katakan"

"siapa bilang ini mudah, Dobe !" jawab Sasuke dengan nada dinginnya.

"terpaksa hidup di disamping perempuan yang selalu mengeluh minta tolong untuk melindunginya karena tidak ada saudara laki-laki maupun orang tua ada untuknya, kau pikir itu mudah ?" ucap Sasuke dengan penuh emosi.

"sialan kau Teme !" Naruto berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan menarik kerah kemeja Sasuke dengan keras. "lalu kenapa kau dulu menjalin hubungan dengan adikku jika kau tidak tulus lakukan itu, brengsek !" sepertinya emosi Naruto ikut tersulut ketika mendengarkan perkataan Sasuke.

"aku selalu tulus lakukan itu pada adikmu, karena aku merasa bertanggung jawab sejak awal aku melihatnya terus menangis ketika kau meninggalkanya untuk pergi ke sini. Secara tidak langsung kau yang membuatku menanggung seluruh tanggung jawabmu sebagai kakak. Jangan salahkan aku karena adikmu yang menyukaiku lebih dulu !" jelas Sasuke

"ada dua perempuan penting dalam hidupku yang tidak mempunyai sosok laki-laki dihidupnya, hanya ada aku disana, menurutmu apa yang kau lakukan jika kau jadi diriku ?" Sasuke tampak frustasi.

"adikmu sangat menawan, Dobe. Dia mampu menyilaukan semua yang ada di sekitarku. Aku sangat menyayanginya, tapi aku lebih mencintai Sakura. Aku menyadari aku salah sejak awal, aku datang kemari mencoba memperbaiki semua yang telah aku lakukan, walaupun kecil kemungkinan akan berhasil" Naruto yang sudah melepaskan tangannya dari kerah baju Sasuke hanya bisa diam.

"terima kasih, Teme" ucap Naruto."sekarang adikku sudah bahagia di jalannya sendiri"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa waktu berjalan cepat, sudah lebih dari satu bulan Sasuke berada di negeri orang, dan sudah lebih dari satu bulan juga dia hanya bisa diam dibalik kaca restoran seberang klinik tersebut.

"Sial" batin Sasuke. Inikah usaha yang dia lakukan untuk dapatkan Sakura kembali. Hanya melihat dari jauh sosok merah muda tersebut datang dan pulang dari klinik tanpa melakukan apapun. Jujur saja, penolakan Sakura terhadapnya seperti membuatnya mati perlahan. Apalagi melihat sosok merah muda yang selalu saja ditempeli oleh mantan dosennya tersebut membuatnya hanya bisa meremas cangkir kopi yang selalu dia pesan tiap hari. Ditambah lagi kalung yang dia pasangkan tidak terlihat kilau indahnya lagi di leher Sakura. Membuatnya setiap melihat Sakura semakin berat untuk melangkah mendekat.

Drtt drtt drtt

"hn" Sasuke mengangkat panggilan di ponselnya.

"kapan kau akan kembali ?" Sasuke tampak menanggapi dengan malas. "sudah lebih dari dua bulan kau belum kembali ke Jepang"

"sudah ada di Kakashi disana, sementara dia yang pegang perusahaan. Jangan khawatir dia kepercayaanku" jawab Sasuke dengan santai.

"apa kau benar-benar monitor semuanya ?"

"hn"

"kalau begitu kenapa saham perusahaan tiba-tiba turun ?" tanya seseorang yang ada di balik telephone tersebut. "ayah benar-benar mencari dirimu, kau harus bisa jelaskan semua itu dengan sejelas-jelasnya"

"katakan pada ayah jika dia khawatir, kembali saja ke kantor dan pimpin perusahaanya lagi"

"Sasuke !" rupanya perkataan Sasuke membuat sang kakak sedikit meninggikan suaranya. "kau ingat yang ayah katakan padamu, itu semua sudah menjadi tanggung jawabmu, keberlangsungan seluruh perusahaan adalah tanggung jawabmu"

"hn, aku tahu. Aku akan berusaha segera kembali"

PRAANG

CEEESSSS

"Oh God, I' am so sorry, mister" ucap pelayan yang baru saja datang mengantar kopi ke meja Sasuke namun tangannya tergelincir sehingga kopi panas tersebut tumpah dan mengenai lengan Sasuke. "It's oke, Iam fine"

"I really really sorry, you must treat your injured. I will call the ambulance"

"No, I am fine. I don't need the ambulance"

"but you must.."

"I will go there" ucap Sasuke menunjuk ke seberang restoran sana. "don't worry, I am fine"

Kemudian Sasuke keluar restoran dan berjalan menyeberang ke sisi lain dari jalan raya tersebut. Dalam hati Sasuke sangat berterima kasih dengan pelayan yang menumpahkan kopi panas di lengannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Chapter kali ini dan mungkin seterusnya bakal ada dialog bahasa inggrisnya dikit-dikit. Ya walaupun emang inggris nya basic banget, terus juga author nggak pedulikan tensis sama grammar jadi mohon dimaklumi, nilai toefl author cuma rata-rata.. jadi kalau salah, silahkan koreksi sama-sama wkwk

Terima kasih kritik, saran dan komentar kalian, maaf belum sempat balas satu-satu, tapi semua selalu author baca, supaya bisa belajar nulis yang lebih bagus. Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya. LUV YU !


	15. chapter 15

alhamdulillah masih bisa update, terima kasih banyak ya sudah kasih kritik, saran dan komentarnya. Semuanya membantu saya untuk semangat buat nulis cerita.. hehe

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

selamat membaca, hope you enjooy !

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"selamat pagi, Christine" Sakura terlihat masuk dari arah luar kemudian langsung menyapa satu-satunya pegawai yang ada di klinik ini.

"selamat pagi, dokter. Apakah dokter baik-baik saja. Kemarin anda tidak datang ke klinik ?" tanya perawat yang cantik berambut pirang sepundak tersebut kepada Sakura.

"aku baik-baik saja, Christine. Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir" jawab Sakura. "nomor ponselku ganti, apa kau sudah punya yang baru dariku ?"

"syukurlah jika anda baik-baik saja" jawab Christine. "sudah dokter, tadi malam dokter Akasuna mengirimkannya"

"oh iya, bagaimana dengan tawaran yang Sasori berikan, kamu mau ?"

"terima kasih banyak dokter. tawaran itu sangat menjanjikan sekali. Bisa bekerja di salah satu rumah sakit besar adalah salah satu impian saya. Tapi sepertinya untuk saat ini saya masih ingin bekerja disini dengan anda"

"apa yang kau tunggu Christine. Tapi baiklah, terima kasih banyak atas kesetiaanmu. Aku jadi tidak kesepian karena masih ada kau"

"sama-sama dokter"

"kalau begitu aku masuk dulu ya"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"ada yang bisa saya bantu ?" ucap Christine begitu melihat seseorang memasuki klinik kesehatan tersebut.

"lenganku tersiram air panas" jawab seseorang tersebut secara singkat.

"kalau begitu tunggu sebentar" Christine nampak sedang berbicara dengan seseorang yang dia telepon. "silahkan anda bisa masuk diruang itu. Tapi sebelumnya saya registrasikan anda dulu"

"silahkan masuk Tuan Sasuke"

"hn"

Cklek !

"ya aku tahu kau tidak suka aku ada disini" ucap Sasuke langsung begitu melihat Sakura yang menatapnya dengan raut wajah tak terbaca. "tapi lenganku terbakar" Sasuke tampak gugup.

"berbaringlah disana" begitu mempersilahkan Sasuke berbaring di tempat tidur pasien. Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke sejenak untuk mempersiapkan peralatan perawatan luka bakar.

Tampak dari sisi tempat tidur, arah mata Sasuke selalu mengikuti kemana Sakura pergi, tanpa mengatakan apapun dia hanya bisa memandangi wajah Sakura. Kondisinya semakin memburuk karena kegugupan melandanya setelah melihat Sakura menghampirinya sambil membawa peralatan medis, kemudian Sakura mendudukkan diri di samping tempat tidur Sasuke untuk memulai perawatan luka bakar di lengan Sasuke.

Tidak ada kontak mata sejak Sakura memulai perawatan lukanya hingga sekarang. Saat ini Sakura sedang konsentrasi mengobati luka bakarnya yang tampak memerah dengan salep, kemudian menutupnya dengan kasa. "Terima kasih" ucap Sasuke begitu melihat Sakura telah selesai dengan perawatannya.

Kini Sasuke tengah duduk di depan meja Sakura, sambil memperhatikan Sakura yang sibuk menulis resep untuknya. "aku berikan obat anti nyeri dan ada beberapa obat lainnya. Jangan lupa untuk rutin mengolesi lukanya tersebut dengan salep. Semoga cepat sembuh" ucap Sakura sambil menyerahkan resepnya.

Dibanding dengan resep yang ada dihadapnya sebuah kotak kecil yang ada di atas resep justru menjadi pusat penglihatanya. "apa ini ?" tanya Sasuke penasaran. Kemudian dia membuka kotak tersebut dan melihat ada benda berkilau yang tidak asing bagi dirinya.

"kenapa ?"

"aku rasa kau salah berikan itu pada seseorang"

"salah ?" Sasuke terlihat bingung. "tidak, itu tidak salah. Itu memang untuk dirimu, kenapa kau malah mengembalikannya" ucap Sasuke. "Sakura dengarkan aku…"

"aku harap aku tidak akan mengulangi kalimat yang dulu itu"

Sasuke kembali membisu ketika mendengar perkataan Sakura yang berhasil memotong perkataanya. "apapun yang ada dipikiranmu saat ini. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu. Aku benar-benar tulus memberikan ini padamu. Aku hanya ingin kau memilikinya"

"aku tidak bisa"

Sasuke akhirnya menyerah dan memilih bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

Di luar ruangan, Sasuke tengah menunggu Christine mempersiapkan obat yang akan dia bawa pulang. Tapi kini pikiranya telah hilang fokus gara-gara untuk kesekian kali mendapatkan penolakan dari Sakura. Dia hanya bisa kembali membuka kotak dan menatap cincin tersebut.

"kalung yang indah" ucapan Christine menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya. "Ini obatnya, semoga cepat sembuh tuan Sasuke" Christine tampak tersenyum ke arah Sasuke.

"apa aku bisa minta tolong padamu ?"

Pertanyaan yang Sasuke berikan padanya membuat tanda tanya besar di kepalanya. "minta tolong apa tuan ?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah dua minggu semenjak kedatangan Sasuke di klinik miliknya, dan sudah dua minggu juga Sakura tidak melihat Sasuke, dalam pemikiranya Sasuke sudah kembali ke Jepang dan tidak akan kembali ke sini lagi setelah apa yang dia lakukan seminggu yang lalu. Namun entah kenapa timbul rasa penyesalan dengan apa yang di lakukan itu. Kemudian Sakura berusaha menepisnya dengan gelengan kepala. Ada satu hal yang membuatnya heran, Sakura alihkan tatapannya ke ujung meja kerjanya, menatap sebuket bunga lili putih yang sudah dua minggu ini menemaninya, jika ada bunga itu apa berarti Sasuke belum kembali ke Jepang ?

Christine bilang tiap pagi dia selalu menemukan buket itu di depan klinik semenjak kejadian satu minggu itu terjadi. Sebenarnya apa yang Sasuke inginkan darinya lagi, apa dia tidak cukup memiliki Karin.

Karena terlalu lama berkutat dengan pikiranya, tidak terasa hari sudah mulai malam, kini waktunya dia untuk pulang ke rumah. Sambil menghela nafas, Sakura bangkit dari duduknya dan keluar dari dalam ruangnya.

"Christine, ayo kita pulang"

"baik dokter, tapi anda bisa pulang dulu, biarkan saya yang kunci klinik ini"

"baiklah, selamat malam"

"selamat malam, dokter"

Sakura berjalan keluar sambil melangkah pelan, namun ketika dia buka pintunya, angin malam yang cukup dingin menerpanya, hingga Sakura harus memejamkan matanya untuk menghalau angin malam yang membuat matanya perih ketika kontak langsung dengan udara dingin. Sakura sangat menyesali tidak sempat membawa jas atau jaket dari rumah. Keadaan ini membuatnya malas untuk keluar dan berjalan ke arah halte tanpa pakaian hangat, namun dalam hatinya dia ingin segera sampai di rumah. Akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk menerobos angin malam yang membuatnya menggigil. Baru beberapa langkah dia berjalan, seseorang menghadanganya dari depan, dapat ia melihat dari sepatunya dan celana dia seorang laki-laki.

Tiba-tiba dia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di lehernya yang baru saja dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang melingkari lehernya. Karena penasaran dia mendongakkan kepalanya utuk melihat siapa orang baik yang meminjaminya syal ini. Begitu melihat orang itu, Sakura tidak tahu apa yang akan dia ucapkan.

"kenapa kau masih disini ?"

"aku tahu ini memang bukan seperti yang kau inginkan, aku tahu kau tidak ingin aku muncul dihadapanmu lagi, tapi kau tidak bisa melarangku untuk tetap melindungimu"

Sakura hanya bisa menatap kearah mata kelam tersebut tanpa bisa mengatakan apapun. "tetaplah hangat dan jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku pergi" Sasuke kemudian pergi melewati Sakura.

"kembalilah ke Jepang" ucap Sakura tanpa menoleh ke belakang dimana Sasuke pergi meninggalkannya.

Namun karena tidak kunjung memberikan respon, Sakura menoleh ke belakang namun tidak menemukan sosok yang tadi memberikannya syal tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain, berjarak beberapa meter dari Sakura, Sasuke tampak berdiri di balik tembok, tanpa Sakura sadari Sasuke mendengar perkataan Sakura tadi. "bagaimana aku bisa kembali ke Jepang jika separuh nyawaku ada disini" ucap Sasuke pelan. "Sakura, aku merindukanmu"

"dia juga merindukan anda tuan"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah sumber suara, tampak dari matanya sesosok wanita pirang dengan senyum manisnya. "setiap hari dia selalu memandangi bunga itu"

"Tuan, jika kalian berdua saling mencintai kenapa anda dan dokter Sakura tidak bersatu ?"

"karena aku hanyalah pria brengsek" jawab Sasuke pelan.

"setiap orang punya kesempatan kedua, saya harap anda bisa memanfaatkan itu, jangan sampai anda kehilangannya untuk selamanya"

"tentang lamaran itu, kau sudah mendengarnya ?"

"iya, tapi dokter belum menjawabnya" jawab Christine. "bukankah itu masalah buat anda, tuan ?"

"dia memang masalah untukku dan Sakura" Cristine yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.

"Selamat malam, Tuan. Kalau begitu saya permisi pulang" Christine berjalan melewati Sasuke "saya harap anda bisa meyakinkannya. Sebelum dia yakin untuk meninggalkan anda"

"terima kasih sudah menemaninya Christine"

"sama-sama tuan" Christine tersenyum tipis kepada Sasuke sebelum benar-benar pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuaca hari ini lagi-lagi berangin, Sakura tengah menungu bus malam yang akan membawanya pulang hari ini. Dia dengan setia selalu membenarkan jaket miliknya supaya tetap memberinya kehangatan. Tiba-tiba sebuah taksi berhenti tepat di depannya, sehingga membuat Sakura yang sedari tadi duduk santai terlihat penasaran. Seseorang yang duduk di kursi belakang sepertinya membuka kaca jendela dan tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Nona Sakura !"

"Ino ?"

Ternyata sosok di balik kaca jendela mobil tersebut adalah Ino yang tengah tersenyum lebar menampilkan barisan gigi putihnya tersebut sambil melambaikan tangan kearah Sakura. "Nona, masuklah"

Ino membukaan pintu taksi tersebut dan kemudian Sakura ikut masuk kedalam taksi sebelum taksi tersebut kembali melaju.

"aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu Ino"

"Nona, apa kabarnya, lama kita tidak bertemu ?"

"aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu ?"

"ya seperti ini lah keadaan saya sekarang"

"kau jauh-jauh datang ke sini hanya untuk bertemu dengan diriku ?" namun pertanyaan Sakura tampaknya hanya bisa dibalas dengan gelengan kepala dan raut wajah sedih yang tertangkap oleh mata Sakura.

Ino tampak tertunduk lesu. "saya jauh-jauh datang kesini sebelumnya dari Kanada, nona. Saya sedang mencari tuan Sasuke. Saya diutus langsung oleh tuan Fugaku untuk membawa pulang tuan Sasuke"

"kenapa ?"

"sudah lebih dari lima bulan tuan Sasuke berada disini. Dia meninggalkan semua yang ada di jepang termasuk perusahaannya yang tidak dia urus lagi. Itu menimbulkan kemarahan besar tuan Fugaku. Uchiha Company mengalami krisis terberat sepanjang sejarah perusahaan itu berdiri" ucap Ino.

"tuan Uzumaki bilang pada saya jika ingin mencari Sasuke maka pergilah ke San Fransisco, karena itulah sekarang saya ada disini"

"aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia ada disini" ucap Sakura pelan.

"bukankah sudah sangat jelas jika tuan Sasuke datang kesini untuk anda, nona"

"karena aku, kenapa karena aku ?" tanya Sakura kepada Ino mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"karena hubungan nona Karin dan tuan Sasuke sudah berakhir, nona" jawab Ino. "hubungan mereka sudah berakhir satu tahun setelah kepergian anda. Akhirnya nona Karin menikah dengan salah satu lawan mainnya, Suigetsu. Bahkan sekarang mereka sudah mempunyai anak"

Sakura hanya bisa membisu dengan semua penjelasan yang Ino berikan padanya. "Nona, sekarang apa yang menjadi halangan anda untuk tidak bisa menerima dan memaafkan tuan Sasuke ?"

"aku sudah memaafkannya, Ino. Tapi aku sulit menerima semua ini setelah apa yang terjadi"

"bukankah jika semua ini berlanjut terus hanya akan menyakiti kalian berdua" ucap Ino. "jika anda memang tidak bisa menerima tuan Sasuke kembali. Sebaiknya anda segera jelaskan ini pada tuan, supaya dia tidak terlalu berharap berlarut-larut, hingga melupakan tanggung jawabnya sendiri"

"maafkan aku Ino, karena aku semua menjadi kacau seperti ini" ucap Sakura lirih.

"jangan terlalu menyalahkan diri sendiri, nona" ucap Ino sambil mengelus pundak Sakura. "semua orang berhak memperjuangkan apa yang menjadi harapannya, sampai benar-benar semua terjawab dengan sendirinya"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pertemuannya dengan Ino membuat hati dan pikiranya menjadi tidak menentu, Sakura hanya bisa melamun sepanjang hari di tempat kerja, tanpa meninggalkan apa yang sudah menjadi tanggung jawabnya, yaitu menjadi dokter. Melayani pasien sepenuh hati, walau hanya sedikit pasien hari ini. Sakura menjadi kepikiran, jika dia ada di diri Sasuke, memikirkan semua hal bodoh antara mereka ini secara bersamaan juga memikirkan tanggung jawabnya menjadi CEO dan membawahi ratusan karyawan, pasti sangat sulit.

Tidak terasa ini sudah waktunya untuk pulang, begitu selesai membereskan semua yang ada di klinik, Sakura bergegas untuk pulang, begitu melihat keluar, diluar air langit turun cukup deras. Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang sambil memandangi air yang turun dari langit tersebut dari balik kaca klinik kesehatan milikknya. Hari ini Christine ijin libur untuk merawat suaminya yang sedang sakit. Merasa bosan akhirnya Sakura nekat untuk keluar dan mengunci pintu klinik dan bergegas berjalan cepat menuju halte tanpa menggunakan payung. Karena dia memiliki pasien yang sedikit, tidak ada payung yang tersedia untuk membantu orang-orang yang sedang berkunjung pulang kerumah, sehingga dengan tas merah miliknya yang ada di atas kepala Sakura, dia berjalan cepat menuju halte sambil menunduk untuk menghalau air langit yang turun ke kepala miliknya.

Baru saja berjalan beberapa meter dia menabrak seseorang yang tengah berdiri di depannya persis tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Sakura kemudian mencoba mendongakkan kepala untuk melihat siapa yang dia tabrak. Dan apa yang tertangkap oleh kedua mata hijau jernihnya adalah sosok yang sedari pagi mengisi pikirannya dan membingungkanya, tengah berdiri di depannya sambil memegang gagang payung yang ia gunakan untuk melindunginya dari tetesan air hujan yang turun dengan deras.

Kemudian ia meraih salah satu tangan Sakura, dan menyerahkan payung itu supaya dipegang oleh Sakura, setelah itu dia melenggang pergi begitu saja, berjalan melewati Sakura dengan diam tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Genangan air yang belum sempat terserap ke saluran drainase membuat langkah kakinya jelas ketika berjalan, terdengar semakin menjauhi Sakura.

Sakura masih diam mencerna semua maksud yang pria itu lakukan. Namun tiba-tiba Sakura melempar payung tersebut. "hentikan semua ini, Sasuke !" Sakura memutar tubuhnya menghadap pria tersebut dan bicara cukup keras hingga suaranya terdengar di tengah-tengah hujan yang turun. Hal tersebut juga yang membuat langkah pria tersebut terhenti.

"bukankah aku sudah katakan kemarin bahwa kau bisa saja mengusirku dan membenciku, tapi kau tidak bisa menghentikanku untuk melindungimu" jawab Sasuke begitu dia memutar tubuhnya menghadap Sakura.

"kumohon dengan sangat, untuk hentikan semua ini, Sasuke. Aku tidak butuh semua ini, aku bisa jaga diriku sendiri baik-baik. Kumohon kembalilah ke Jepang" ucap Sakura. Sasuke sendiri yang bisa diam dan menatap Sakura tanpa ada niatan untuk bicara.

"soal hubunganmu dengan Karin, walaupun kalian sudah berakhir. Bukan berarti semua akan kembali sama seperti dulu. Kita sudah punya kehidupan masing-masing Sasuke. Bukankah semua ini hanya akan menyakitimu ?"

"ini memang sakit, Sakura. Tapi sakit ini masih lebih baik" Sasuke mulai mencoba membuka mulutnya kembali sambil salah satu tangannya ia tempelkan di dada sebelah kirinya. "dibandingkan harus jauh darimu dan tidak bisa melihatmu secara langsung, justru itu akan membuatku mati perlahan.

"Walaupun berada di dekatmu sama saja menyakitkan, tapi setidaknya aku bisa tetap melidungimu, dan itu bisa membuat sakit ini sedikit terobati" Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura dan mengambil payung yang sedari tadi tergeletak di tanah dengan posisi terbalik itu, kemudian kembali memberikan payung tersebut kepada Sakura walaupun sepertinya semua ini sia-sia karena Sakura dan dirinya sudah basah kuyup.

"apa yang bisa membuatmu kembali ke Jepang ?" tanya Sakura sambil sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya.

Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum tipis dan terlihat tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Sasuke justru meraih salah satu tangan Sakura untuk menerima payung tersebut.

"aku bilang aku tidak butuh semua ini !" nada bicara Sakura meninggi begitupun tanganya yang sudah lepas kendali dengan menampik keras tangan Sasuke dan kembali membuang payung tersebut.

Namun tiba-tiba sepasang tangan besar meraih kedua sisi wajahnya dan sedikit menariknya untuk menghadap kedepan. Semua berlangsung begitu cepat, sehingga Sakura hanya bisa merasakan sebuah benda lembut kenyal dan sedikit manis tengah memagut pelan bibirnya dan melihat kedua mata hitam kelam yang sedang terpejam.

"Sakiti aku sepuasnya, Sakura. Jika itu bisa membuatmu lebih baik. Hukum aku karena dulu aku sering menyakitimu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

PS:Anggap saja waktu ngomong sama Christine itu pake bahasa inggris, daripada pake bahasa inggris beneran tapi feelnya hilang, lebih baik begitu saja..

selamat bertemu di chapter selanjutnya. LUV YU


	16. chapter 16

WARNING ! Chapter ini berubah menjadi Rated M karena mengandung kalimat-kalimat makian, serta alur cerita yang mengarah ke tindakan kekerasan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

WARNING ! RATED M

Typo masih bekeliaran, but enjoy the story….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakiti aku sepuasnya, Sakura. Jika itu bisa membuatmu lebih baik. Hukum aku karena dulu aku sering menyakitimu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

PLAK

Suara tamparan keras di pipi Sasuke masih kalah dengan suara air hujan yang sedari tadi menemani mereka.

"apa kau sudah gila ?! " Mereka masih berdiri di tempat yang sama dengan kondisi tubuh sudah basah kuyup.

"Sakura". Panggilan seseorang yang baru saja datang dengan membawa sebuah payung menginterupsi mereka berdua. "apa yang terjadi ?"

"Sasori"

"Kenapa kau malah hujan-hujanan, kau bisa sakit. Bibi Mebuki mengatakan padaku kalau kau belum pulang dari klinik, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menjemputmu" ucap Sasori yang kemudian berjalan kearah mereka berdua dan berdiri di samping Sakura untuk memayungi tubuh Sakura. Sasori sepintas dia melirik kearah Sasuke yang sedang terdiam berdiri didepan Sakura dan tidak ada niatan untuk menyapa Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu ayo pulang" ucap Sakura, kemudian menyambar lengan Sasori untuk mengajaknya pergi dari tempat itu dengan tarikan yang cukup keras. Sasori akhirnya hanya menuruti kemauan Sakura tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Sedangkan Sasuke masih diam berdiri di tempat, tanpa ada niatan mengatakan apapun dan hanya bisa memandang kepergian Sakura dan Sasori yang sudah masuk kedalam mobil, meninggalkannya. Sasuke mencoba menyeka air hujan yang mengenai ada di wajahnya dan kemudian berjalan pergi dari tempat tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Didalam mobil, Sasori tengah berusaha untuk menaikkan suhu supaya Sakura tidak menggigil. Sakura sedari tadi masih menutup mulut tanpa ada niatan untuk bicara dengan Sasori.

"apa yang aku lihat tadi, benarkah ?" Sasori mencoba membuka percakapan untuk mencari penjelasan, dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan.

"jika boleh aku tau, apa yang kalian bicarakan ?"

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sasori. "Sasori, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu" ucap Sakura. Bisa Sasori lihat dengan jelas dari tatapan mata Sakura bahwa ini sebuah hal serius.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke baru saja masuk kedalam penginapan sederhana yang sudah lebih dari satu bulan ia tempati, hanya demi selalu bisa melihat Sakura, Sasuke rela tidur di tempat yang jauh dari kemewahan layaknya hotel. Karena memang hanya penginapan inilah yang dekat dengan klinik Sakura berada.

Kini Sasuke tengah menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, karena kamarnya berada di lantai empat di gedung penginapan ini.

"Tuan Sasuke". Baru saja Sasuke akan membukan pintu kamarnya, suara wanita menginterupsinya, membuatnya menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"bagaimana bisa kau ada di sini ?"

"bagaimana kabar anda ?"

"seperti yang kau lihat. Silahkan masuk, Ino" ucap Sasuke begitu dia selesai membuka kunci kamar dan kemudian mempersilahkan Ino masuk.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke muncul, setelah selesai membersihkan diri, kini Sasuke telah memakai pakaian kering. "ini terlihat lebih baik" Ino tersenyum kearah Sasuke begitu dia melihat Sasuke berjalan kearahnya. "saya tidak memungkiri kalau saya begitu merindukan anda, tuan" ucap Ino dengan sedikit cengiran.

"tapi saya tidak menyangka jika seperti ini kondisi anda sekarang" ucap Ino pelan dengan pandangan mata yang berubah kepada Sasuke, menjadi tatapan iba kearah atasanya tersebut. Memang apa yang Ino katakan adalah benar- benar nyata, atasanya saat ini menjadi lebih kurus dengan lingkaran hitam di matanya yang terlihat jelas di kulit putih pucatnya, tidak lupa juga rambut-rambut halus yang sepertinya dibiarkan tumbuh begitu saja di sekitaran rahang dan dagu tegas tersebut. Jika tidak salah lihat, ada tanda kemerahan yang cukup jelas menempel di pipi kiri milik atasanya itu.

"kenapa kau ada disini ?" tanya Sasuke pelan.

"saya mencari anda , tuan" jawab Ino. "tuan Fugaku mengutus saya untuk membawa pulang anda ke Jepang untuk mempertanggung jawabkan semuanya" Ino terlihat bicara dengan hati-hati kali ini.

"bilang saja, aku masih ingin disini untuk waktu yang tidak pasti"

"tapi tuan, perusahaan sedang dalam kondisi tidak baik saat ini. Kumohon selamatkan kami" ucapan Ino membuat Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya terhadap sekretarisnya itu.

"akhir-akhir ini tuan Fugaku sering marah besar di kantor, kami masih baik-baik saja di sana, tapi kami tidak tega ketika melihat Nyonya yang setiap hari harus ikut terkena amarah tuan setiap datang bersama tuan Fugaku di kantor"

"bagaimana dengan Kakashi ?"

"dia bukan orang yang bisa dipercaya, tuan" jawab. "bisa dibilang keadaan perusahaan anda saat ini seperti ini itu karena dia" Ino terlihat menghela nafas panjang.

"Sial !"

"Tuan, keluarga anda baru saja kehilangan sosok yang penting di kehidupan keluarga anda, tuan. Nona Hana harus merelakan kehamilannya mengalami keguguran dipicu kelelahan yang berat karena harus menemani tuan Itachi. Tuan Itachi sibuk mengadakan pameran di luar negeri namun disisi lain, dia juga membantu ikut mengurus perusahaan" Sasuke sangat terkejut dengan penjelasan yang Ino berikan,

"Tuan, kembalilah ke Jepang dan selamatkan kami semua" Ino menatap dengan memelas ke arah Sasuke.

"a-aku tidak bisa" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"apa anda sungguh-sungguh tidak bisa ?"

"maafkan aku, Ino"

Ino terlihat menarik nafas dalam lagi, "baiklah jika memang ini keputusan anda, saya akan sampaikan semuanya kepada tuan Fugaku, saya harap tuan Fugaku bisa mengerti anda" Ino bangkit dari duduknya.

"saya permisi, tuan. Saya tidak pernah berhenti mendoakan anda supaya bisa bersama dengan Nona Sakura. Semoga berhasil, tuan" ucap Ino sebelum pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih duduk di sofa ruangan tersebut. "anda bisa hubungi saya jika suatu saat nanti ingin kembali ke Jepang"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"aku turut berduka dengan apa yang terjadi dengan kak Hana" sepeninggal Ino, Sasuke kemudian tengah sibuk dengan sambungan telephonenya.

"semua sudah takdir, tidak ada yang bisa merubah apa yang sudah terjadi. Apa kau baik-baik saja disana ?" terdengar nada suara tersebut tampak begitu tenang, seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"ya, bagaimana dengan keluarga disana ?" balas Sasuke.

"disini kami sedang mengalami sedikit kesulitan"

"maafkan aku, aku belum bisa kembali"

"tidak apa-apa, selesaikan saja urusanmu disana"

"kau, tidak marah padaku ?"

"untuk apa marah, kau sudah dewasa. Aku yakin kau bisa mengatur kehidupanmu sendiri. Walaupun aku menyayangkan apa yang kau lakukan pada perusahaan, tapi kau juga masih sama seperti orang lain, yang mempunyai hak untuk berusaha meraih kebahagiaanmu sendiri. Selesaikan semuanya dan cepat kembali ke Jepang, kami disini akan terus berusaha bertahan dan mengembalikan semuanya."

"terima kasih banyak Itachi-nii" ucap Sasuke sebelum memutus sambungan telephonenya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu minggu kemudian, keadaan kembali normal seperti biasa, setelah insiden hujan-hujanan tersebut. Sakura kembali menjalani aktivitas biasanya di klinik miliknya.

"dokter, ada salah satu warga lokal di seberang jalan sana yang menelpon tadi, dia bilang kakinya patah saat jatuh dari kamar mandi, dia butuh bantuan tapi tidak bisa datang kemari" Christine yang baru saja masuk tampak berjalan mendekati meja milik Sakura.

"kalau begitu kita yang harus kesana. Tolong persiapkan peralatan medisnya ya Christine" ucap Sakura yang kemudian langsung berdiri dan bergegas mempersiapkan diri.

"kau sudah persiapkan alat medisnya ?"

"sudah dokter" jawab Christine.

"kalau begitu aku akan langsung kesana" Sakura segera beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan berjalan ke arah luar

"tidak dengan saya, dokter ?" pertanyaan Christine menghentikan langkah Sakura.

"kau jaga klinik saja, dan tolong panggilkan ambulan untuk penanganan lanjut"

"baiklah kalau begitu dokter"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tok tok tok

Seseorang terlihat keluar begitu pintu masuk terbuka "saya dengar ada seseorang yang bernama Luke yang mengalami patah kaki karena terpeleset di kamar mandi, dimana dia sekarang ?" tanya Sakura.

"aku Luke" jawab orang tersebut dengan santai, dan juga dengan seringai aneh.

"jadi kau Luke, tapi bukankah kau bil… hhmmpp" kedua mata Sakura terlihat membulat tampak terkejut begitu dirinya tiba-tiba diseret paksa kedalam dengan keadaan mulut terkunci karena bekapan tangan besar itu.

"apa yang kau lakukan, kau menipuku ?!" teriak Sakura begitu orang yang bernama Luke tersebut melempar tubuhnya ke ranjang besar.

"dasar bodoh, aku sengaja memberimu kabar palsu supaya kau datang kemari sehingga aku bisa menikmati tubuhmu itu, dan itu berhasil" seringai menyeramkan terekam jelas di kepala Sakura, membuat seluruh tubuh Sakura bergetar karena ketakutan.

"jangan berani coba-coba kau, sebentar lagi akan ada ambulan yang datang, dan aku akan laporkan ke polisi !" ucap Sakura sedikit terbata-bata, terdengar jelas bahwa Sakura sedang dalam ketakutan luar biasa.

"coba saja jika bisa" laki-laki tersebut justru tertawa. "kalau begitu, kita berdua harus pergi dari sini"

"arrgh lepaskan, aku tidak mau !" Sakura tampak kesakitan begitu lenganya ditarik paksa dan diseret kembali untuk menuruti kemauan laki-laki itu.

PLAK!

Karena Sakura tampak bersikeras untuk tidak beranjak dari tempatnya, hal tersebut membuat laki-laki tersebut kesal, akhirnya menghadiahkan tamparan yang sangat keras di wajah Sakura.

"kau tidak akan bisa kemana-mana cantik" Sakura masih syok dengan tamparan menyakitkan tersebut, namun kembali mendapatkan tarikan menyakitkan di rambut merah muda miliknya. Sangat sakit hingga membuat air matanya jatuh dengan sendirinya.

Sakura tidak menyerah dan berusaha melepaskan diri "tidak, jangan dekati aku arrghh…"

BRUKK!

Laki-laki tersebut kembali melempar tubuhnya yang terasa ringan menurut laki-laki tersebut kearah meja nakas yang terletak di dekat ranjang, hingga membuat meja tersebut rusak karena tertimpa tubuh Sakura, dan segala macam barang terlihat berserakan.

"mau lari kemana kau, ayo cepat ikut aku, sebelum ambulan yang kau maksud itu datang" laki-laki tersebut mendekati Sakura yang tengah berusaha berdiri dan mencoba kabur.

"tidak aku tidak mau, toloongg, tolong !" laki-laki tersebut kini tidak lagi menarik Sakura dibagian tangan, namun kini menyeret Sakura dengan menarik rambut Sakura "hmmmpp"

BRAKK !

"Sasuke". Terlihat Sasuke muncul dari arah luar begitu pintu ruangan tersebut dibuka paksa.

Wajah Sasuke tampak mengeras dan memerah karena menahan amarah "beraninya kau sentuh dia !" Sasuke berjalan mendekati laki-laki tersebut.

BUUGH !

Sasuke menghajar habis-habisan laki-laki tersebut hingga pingsan dan tidak sanggup untuk bangkit lagi.

"Sudah, kau sudah aman" Sasuke kini berada dihadapan Sakura dan bisa melihat keadaan dengan jelas Sakura yang berantakan dan sangat kacau, dan yang lebih penting adalah, Sakura masih dalam keadaan syok berat, nafasnya masih sangat cepat. Detik kemudian Sakura tiba-tiba terlihat menangis.

"aku takut" akhirnya Sasuke memberanikan dirinya untuk memeluk Sakura, mencoba menenangkan Sakura.

"dia sudah tidak bisa melakukan apapun lagi padamu, tidak perlu khawatir" Sasuke masih memeluk Sakura sambil mengusap-usap rambut merah muda yang terlihat berantakan itu. "sebaiknya kita beralih ke tempat lain yang lebih kondusif"

"kau bisa bangun pelan-pelan" Sasuke melepas pelukan Sakura dan mencoba menuntun Sakura untuk bangun. Namun baru sebentar bangun, Sakura kembali terjatuh. Sepertinya kedua kakinya masih sangat lemas. Akhirnya karena melihat Sakura kesulitan, Sasuke membawa Sakura keluar ruangan tersebut dengan secara bridal style, dan membawanya ke lantai yang ada dibawahnya.

"kau bisa istirahat sebentar disini" Sasuke membawa Sakura sementara di kamar penginapan miliknya, yang ternyata sang pelaku dan Sasuke tinggal di gedung penginapan yang sama. "minumlah dan tarik nafas yang dalam, aku keluar sebentar untuk melapor dan memberikan keterangan" Sasuke menyerahkan minuman kaleng kepada Sakura, dan kemudian pergi keluar. "setelah aku pergi keluar, tolong kunci pintunya dari dalam"

Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura cukup lama, sudah lebih dari satu jam. Kini keadaan Sakura sudah lebih baik dari yang tadi, bahkan dia sempat tidur sebentar sekali karena terlalu lama menangis, setelah bangun dari tidurnya, rasa penasaran Sakura mulai menyerang, dia berjalan dan mengelilingi seluruh penjuru ruangan milik Sasuke tersebut. Dia meneliti seluruh detail-detail ruangan tersebut. Dia merasa sedikit aneh, menurutnya ini adalah hal yang tidak biasa seorang Uchiha tinggal ditempat biasa seperti ini, ini terlalu sederhana menurutnya. Pandangan Sakura tertuju pada sebuah buku yang tergeletak di nakas.

Akhiranya dia memutuskan untuk mengambil buku tersebut dan melihat isinya. Terkejutnya Sakura begitu dibuka ternyata itu sebuah buku album yang didalamnya ada foto-foto Sasuke saat di ladang bunga matahari yang Sakura yakin itu Sakura sendiri yang mengambil gambarnya. Seingat Sakura, foto-foto ini adalah miliknya, yang dia buang di tempat sampah sebelum memutuskan untuk menjual rumah yang ada di Jepang dulu. Selain itu juga ada foto-foto baru, seperti foto dirinya yang menampilkan punggungnya dari belakang sedang berjalan menikmati Golden Gate, atau foto dirinya yang sedang berjalan di trotoar yang gambarnya diambil dari seberang jalan, atau juga foto-foto dirinya yang sedang menjalani aktivitas di klinik. "dasar penguntit" ucap Sakura, Sakura tidak menyadari bahwa dulu dia juga pernah jadi penguntit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"kau sudah lebih baik ?". Sasuke datang dengan membawa bungkusan plastik putih.

"ya, aku sudah lebih baik" jawab Sakura

"aku sudah urus semuanya, pria itu sudah ada di kantor polisi. Aku sudah memberikan keterangan sejelas mungkin, tapi polisi tetap ingin bertemu denganmu, dan aku bilang kau akan memenuhi panggilan besok" jelas Sasuke.

"kenapa besok ?"

"karena sekarang kau harus obati dulu lukamu" ucapan Sasuke menyadarkan Sakura bahwa dia sempat lupa bahwa keadaan dia sendiri penuh luka memang gara-gara mendapatkan kekerasan fisik.

Sasuke mendekati Sakura dan berlutut didepan Sakura dengan tujuan untuk mengobati luka di bagian kaki yang banyak mengalami luka karena gesekan keras.

"kau sudah lama tinggal disini ?" ucapan Sakura memecah keheningan yang terjadi beberapa waktu tadi.

"lumayan"

"auuww" Sakura merasa sedikit perih di luka saat antiseptik tersebut bersentuhan dengan lukannya, reflek dia memegang bagian sekitaran luka dengan kedua tangannya. Namun tindakan yang dilakukan Sakura cukup memancing perhatian Sasuke, terlihat saat Sasuke tiba-tiba terdiam dan menghentikan kegiatannya yang sedang merawat luka Sakura. Dan itu cukup membuat Sakura heran.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"tumben kau mau datang kemari". Disalah satu ruangan digedung pencakar langit tersebut, terlihat pria yang sedang sibuk dengan komputernya ketika ada sesosok perempuan masuk dan menghampirinya.

"aku kan merindukanmu kak, kau tidak merindukanku ?" tanya perempuan yang baru saja masuk tersebut.

"aku yakin pasti ada sesuatu yang membuatmu datang kemari, apa itu tentang ayah ?" tebak Naruto.

"aku benar-benar rindu padamu, hanya saja sekalian menyampaikan pesan dari ibu"

"pesan apa ?"

"ibu ingin membantu bibi Mikoto" jawabnya.

"ada apa dengan bibi Mikoto ?"

"kau kan pasti tahu kalau Sasuke pergi ke Amerika dan sampai detik ini dia belum kembali, padahal Uchiha Company sedang mengalami krisis" wajah perempuan tersebut berubah menjadi murung "ibu ingin kau membantunya dengan membujuk Sasuke supaya mau kembali ke Jepang" kini perempuan yang sedang berbadan dua itu mencoba menatap sang kakak.

"aku tidak bisa" ucap Naruto singkat.

"kenapa tidak bisa ?"

"karena dia ada di Amerika dan aku ada di Kanada. Karin, aku yakin kau pasti tau maksudku, kenapa bukan kau sendiri saja"

"a-aku juga tidak bisa"

"aku sangat bersyukur akhirnya adikku bisa mendapatkan kebahagiannya sendiri. Tapi aku sangat menyayangkan jika kebahagianmu itu berdiri di atas penderitaan orang lain" Naruto menghentikan pekerjaannya dan kemudian bangkit dari kursi kebesaranya dan berjalan mendekati sang adik.

"maksudmu, kau menyalahkanku atas apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke ?" raut wajah Karin menjadi berubah.

"dan juga Sakura" lanjut Naruto "mereka itu adalah sahabatmu sendiri, sahabat yang pernah mengorbankan dirinya sendiri demi kebahagianmu, tapi sekarang kau sudah mendapatkan kebahagian sendiri dan kau lupa dengan mereka ?"

"aku tidak akan pernah lupa dengan mereka"

"lalu kenapa kau tidak mau menemui mereka ?" Naruto menatap tajam kearah Karin. "Temui mereka, bicarakan bersama supaya masalahnya tidak berdampak ke kehidupan mereka yang lain"

"aku bilang aku tidak bisa !" Karin terlihat bersikeras dengan kemauannya.

"kemunculanku hanya akan memperkeruh suasana"

"kau tidak bisa memungkiri kalau kau sadar kau lah penyebab dari semua ini"

"oke oke, aku memang salah" ada nada putus asa yang Naruto dengar. "kau pun juga salah kak"

"kenapa aku ?" Naruto terlihat mengerutkan dahi mendengar penuturan adiknya tersebut.

"jika dulu kau tidak pernah memberitahuku bahwa Sakura menyukai Sasuke, ini semua tidak akan terjadi"

"aku pikir dulu kau sudah bisa berpikir dewasa, aku berharap kalian bertiga bisa bicarakan bersama, bukan malah menyembunyikanya dan seolah-olah tidak tau" ucap Naruto yang tidak ditanggapi oleh Karin.

Akhirnya Naruto mencoba untuk tenang kembali, dan berusaha menarik nafas dalam "letak kesalahanku bukan disitu, tapi kesalahanku adalah aku tidak bisa menjadi kakak yang baik yang bisa mengerti apapun tentang adiknya sendiri" nada bicara Naruto menjadi lebih pelan namun masih bisa Karin dengar dengan jelas "maafkan aku yang dulu meninggalkanmu, padahal waktu itu kau masih membutuhkanku untuk berada di sampingmu, untuk bisa melindungimu"

Karin menatap kearah Naruto cukup lama dan raut wajahnya berubah sedih "sampai kapan pun kau adalah kakak terbaik dalam hidupku" Karin kemudian berjalan menghampiri sang kakak dan memeluknya.

"aku ingin kau menemui mereka bukan untuk memperkeruh suasana, tapi untuk membantu mereka" Naruto tampak membalas pelukan dari sang adik tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tangan Sasuke tiba- tiba terulur kedepan dan memegang tangan kiri Sakura meraba ke bawah hingga sampai di jari-jari lentik Sakura "kau menerimanya ?" ucap Sasuke, tanganya berhenti di jari manis Sakura yang terdapat sesuatu yang tidak asing untuk keduanya.

"bagaimana bisa ?" tanya Sasuke dengan hati-hati dan terlihat wajah terkejutnya bahkan kedua matanya tidak pernah beralih sedetik pun dari jari Sakura tersebut.

Melihat hal itu, Sakura merasa sedikit kuraang nyaman, kemudian memiliki inisiatif sendiri dengan menarik tangan kirinya yang sedang dipegang Sasuke secara perlahan "apa aku ada alasan untuk menolaknya, justru aku terlalu lama membuatnya menunggu"

"ta-tapi kau mencintaiku" ucap Sasuke dengan pelan dan hati-hati. Raut wajahnya menampakkan ketidakpercayaan.

Tatapan Sasuke kini beralih ke wajah Sakura, menatap ke kedua mata hijau jernih milik Sakura, seakan meminta kejelasan kembali . "semua sudah berubah, Sasuke" jawab Sakura

Kini Sasuke telah bangun dari posisinya tadi "tidak, kau berbohong Sakura. Aku tahu itu, kau tidak bisa berbohong kepadaku" nada bicara Sasuke tiba-tiba berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat.

"katakan padaku bahwa kau berbohong, kau lakukan itu supaya aku menyerah dan kembali ke Jepang kan ?!" nada bicara Sasuke kini lebih keras dan penuh penekanan, tersirat emosi yang sudah mulai mengambil alih tubuh Sasuke "itu tidak akan terjadi, karena aku tahu kau berbohong" nafas Sasuke menjadi lebih berat dan cepat.

"kau pikir aku perempuan macam apa, mempermainkan laki-laki hanya demi dirimu ?" Sakura terlihat tidak terima bahwa dia dianggap berbohong "Sasori seratus kali lebih baik daripada dirimu" balas Sakura.

"jangan bandingkan aku dengan bajingan itu !" ucap Sasuke dengan intonasi tinggi dan kemarahan tampak jelas tercetak di wajah Sasuke yang tampak mengeras dan berubah menjadi merah.

"kau yang bajingan, brengsek" Sakura akhirnya juga ikut terbawa emosi dari Sasuke. "jikalaupun aku masih mencintaimu aku tetap tidak ingin bersamamu. Kau pikir hanya kau saja yang bisa berubah,yang mencintai Karin menjadi mencintaiku ?" ucap Sakura.

"apa yang aku rasakan terhadapmu dengan apa yang aku rasakan terhadap Karin adalah perasaan yang berbeda" jelas Sasuke. Kini wajah Sasuke mulai menampakan kondisi yang frustasi.

"tapi aku tidak mau tau itu. Anggap saja semua ini adalah hasil ketololanmu yang terlambat menyadarinya, yang membuat orang lain harus menanggung sakit bertahun-tahun" balas Sakura dengan penuh tekanan.

Sakura berusaha menarik nafas panjang untuk menenangkan diri setelah Sasuke berhasil memangcing emosinya "untuk kali ini aku berterima kasih padamu karena sudah menolongku. Tapi aku juga berharap, kali ini juga menjadi yang terakhir aku melihatmu"

"sebelumnya aku turut berduka atas apa yang menimpa kak Hana" Sakura bangkit dari duduknya dan menyambar tas yang ada di dekatnya "aku rasa kau masih punya rasa malu untuk tidak mencampuri hubunganku dengan Sasori. Jadi, selamat tinggal"

Saat ini Sakura tengah berjalan kearah pintu untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan langkah yang sedikit kesulitan, dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang tengah membisu tanpa ada keinginan untuk mencegah Sakura pergi.

Begitu Sakura telah menghilang dari balik pintu, pandangan mata Sasuke kini beralih menatap pintu kayu yang baru saja menjadi jalan Sakura pergi dari ruangan tersebut. Raut wajah Sasuke kini benar-benar kalut dan penuh rasa kecewa, marah dan sedih. Semua bercampur menjadi satu, hingga membuatnya secara tidak sadar sudah menumpahkan tetes demi tetes air mata yang jatuh dari kedua mata kelamnya, bukan lagi tatapan mata yang tajam yang terlihat, namun tatapan mata yang penuh kepiluan. "katakan padaku bahwa kau bohong, Sakura. Kumohon" ucap Sasuke pelan kepada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Sebelumnya, author mau minta maaf karena updatenya tidak tentu, kadang lama sekali kadang cepat. Itu bisa terjadi karena di beberapa moment2 tertentu, author harus fokus hadapi realita kehidupan (?) hehe. Jadi kadang tidak ada waktu buat nulis, kadang juga nggak ada mood buat nulis dsb. So, author minta maaf sebesar-besarnya, terima kasih banyak sudah mau menunggu dengan setia cerita ini.. kritik, saran dan komentar kalian sangat author tunggu-tunggu hehehe..

Selamat bertemu di chapter selanjutnya.. LUV YU


	17. Chapter 17

Warning ! cerita telah kembali ke Rated T

so... selamat menikmati...

Maaf, typo masih berkeliaran, jadi mohon sabar..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"jika aku tidak salah, tempat tinggal Sasuke satu gedung dengan tempat tinggal pelakunnya. Apa benar, Sakura ?" terlihat dua orang berberbeda jenis kelamin keluar dari kantor kepolisian, setelah hari sebelumnya terjadi sesuatu pada salah satu dari mereka.

" Sasori, ada apa. Kau ingin lihat tempat kejadian itu ?" perempuan berambut merah muda yang ada disampingnya menatapnya dengan curiga "tolong jangan ajak aku, aku sangat-sangat tidak suka disana"

"bukan untuk melihat tempat kejadian itu, Sakura" jawab Sasori dengan hati-hati.

"jangan-jangan kau ingin ke tempat Sasuke ?" tebak Sakura dengan antusias

"ya" Sasori tersenyum manis kepada Sakura "aku ingin berterima kasih padanya karena sudah menyelamatkan calon istriku. Mungkin aku bisa menjadikanya best man untuk pernikahan kita"

"aku mohon, kau tidak perlu datang kesana" Sakura terlihat memohon dengan menampilkan wajah memelasnya "aku sudah benar-benar selesai berurusan dengannya"

"tapi kenapa ?"

"aku pikir kau sudah mengerti"

"oh baiklah, sebaiknya aku fokus saja ke calon istriku yang menggemaskan ini" Sasori tersenyum dan berusaha merangkul pundak Sakura.

Sakura membalas rangkulan Sasori dan menariknya untuk segera berjalan menuju mobil "nah begitu. Ayo kita makan siang saja"

Saat ini mereka sudah ada didalam mobil dan sudah meninggalkan kantor kepolisian menuju salah satu restoran "apa kita akan undang teman-temanmu yang ada di Jepang ?" Sakura mencoba membuka pembicaraan.

"memang ada apa ?" tanya Sasori walaupun tatapannya masih tetap berada di jalanan di hadapanya.

"tidak apa-apa, hanya saja yah kau tau, dulu aku dan kau adalah dosen dan juga mahasiswa. Apakah tidak terlalu aneh jika mereka tahu tentang pernikahan kita ?"

"aku rasa terkejut menjadi kata pengganti dari kata aneh itu" Sasori menatap Sakura sejenak.

"ya maksudku itu. Bagaimana menurutmu ?"

"selain teman-teman sekolahku dulu, aku juga punya banyak teman dikalangan dosen. Apa itu sedikit mengganggumu ?" jelas Sasori.

"emm tidak, tentu tidak" jawab Sakura dengan sedikit canggung.

"bagaimana dengamu, kau akan undang teman-temanmu yang ada di Jepang ?" Sasori bertanya balik kepada Sakura.

"aku tidak tau" jawab Sakura pelan sambil menerawang jalanan diluar sana "rasanya aku ingin selamanya tidak kembali ke Jepang. Walaupun sebagian besar hidupku ada disana" Sakura kemudian terlihat menghela nafas dalam.

Perubahan raut wajah Sakura sepertinya di ketahui Sasori setelah Sasori sejenak kembali menatap kearah Sakura "kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kita menikah disini dan hanya mengundang keluarga kita masing-masing serta teman-teman kita yang ada disini saja"

"itu... ide yang bagus. Tapi bagaimanapun ini tetap akan menjadi persiapan pernikahan yang panjang" Sasori bisa kembali melihat perubahan suasana di dalam diri Sakura.

Sasori tampak tersenyum ketika melihat Sakura "mari kita nikmati prosesnya bersama"

Sakura mengalihkan tatapannya kearah Sasori dan membalas perkataan Sasori dengan anggukan yang terlihat antusias.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"dokter, ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda" suara Christine mengalihkan tatapan Sakura dari berkas-berkas yang ada di mejanya.

"siapa ?" Sakura melihat ke arah Christine dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Hai, Sakura" baru saja Christine akan membuka mulut, pintu kantornya kembali terbuka dan menampilkan sosok anggun yang sudah lama tidak ia temui "bagaimana kabar mu sekarang ?"

Sakura menatap sosok yang sudah berdiri dihadapannya tersebut cukup lama "kau melihatku seperti itu, a-apa kau masih membenciku atas semua yang terjadi ?"

"aku merindukanmu, bodoh" Sakura menerjang Karin dan memeluknya cukup erat

"aku juga merindukanmu, Sakura" Karin sedikit terkejut, namun kemudian mereka membalas pelukan Sakura

Saat ini mereka sedang duduk bersama di sebuah restoran untuk makan siang.

"jadi kau sedang hamil anak kedua ?" tanya Sakura sembari mencicipi spageti yang ada di hadapanya tersebut.

Karin meletakkan alat makannya sebentar sebelum memutuskan untuk menjawabnya "hemm begitulah, aku sudah terbiasa untuk hamil haha" jawab Karin dengan candaanya "tunggu, kau sudah tau semuanya ?"

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya "emm, Ino yang memberitahuku"

Karin terlihat terkejut dengan reflek kedua tangannya terangkat berusaha menutup mulutnya "jika kau sudah tau, berarti kau dan Sasuke..." tatapan Karin melebar ketika beralih ke jari manis sebelah kiri milik Sakura "oh tidak, dia langsung melamarmu, kapan itu terjadi ?"

"tunggu, apa maksudmu ?" Sakura mengurungkan niatnya untuk melahap hidanganya yang hampir habis itu

Karin menyambar tangan kiri milik Sakura "jangan pura-pura bodoh. Lihat, dari cincin yang melingkar di jari manismu ini aku sudah tau kalau Sasuke sudah melamarmu kan ?"

"aku memang akan menikah, tapi tidak dengan Sasuke"

"What !" untuk kesekian kali Karin kembali dibuat terkejut "kau bercanda" ucap Karin lirih.

Sakura bisa melihat perubahan nada bicara Karin "apa mukaku terlihat bercanda ?"

"ta-tapi bagaimana bisa, kalian berdua kan-" nada bicara Karin kembali meninggi dan cepat.

"semua berubah Karin, kau saja yang tidak tau" Sakura berusaha memotong perkataan Karin. "kenapa malah kau yang terlihat kecewa"

"tentu saja aku kecewa, aku ingin kau bisa bersama dengan Sasuke. Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu itu ?" Sakura memberikan jawaban dengan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"apa Sasuke sudah tau ?" tanya Karin lirih.

"ya, dia sudah tahu"

"oh maafkan aku, ini semua adalah salahku, jika dulu aku tidak seegois itu, kalian tidak akan merasakan ini semua" terihat Karin terisak dihadapan Sakura dengan kepala yang tertunduk.

Hal tersebut membuat Sakura terkejut dan berusaha melepas kedua tangan Karin yang mencoba menutupi wajah Karin yang sedang menangis "oh tidak tidak, Karin, jangan menangis. Kumohon"

Begitu Sakura berhasil melepas kedua tangan Karin, dengan jelas Sakura bisa melihat lelehan air mata yang cukup deras ada di wajah mantan model tersebut "teman macam apa aku, kalian sangat memahamiku tapi aku sendiri tidak bisa memahami kalian, aku benar-benar jahat, maafkan aku Sakura, aku pantas untuk dihukum"

Sakura menatap Karin dengan penuh iba "tidak, Karin. Semua ini bukan salahmu, kumohon berhenti menangis" ucap Sakura dengan pelan "kau harus ingat, ada dia di perutmu, apa yang kau rasakan dia juga akan merasakannya, kumohon berhenti menangis"

"kau pantas membenciku, Sakura. Aku akan mencoba mengerti" Karin masih tetap saja menangis.

"cukup Karin, hentikan omong kosongmu itu, dan tenanglah" Sakura kemudian meraih kedua pundak Karin dan memaksanya untuk menghadap kearahnya.

"aku lah yang memutuskan sendiri bagaimana kehidupan dan masa depanku, tidak ada siapapun yang menghalangiku, kehidupan adalah sebuah pilihan, aku sendiri yang menentukan pilihan itu" Sakura berusaha menjelaskan perlahan kepada Karin "jadi kumohon jangan menjadikan beban untukmu. Aku sudah sangat senang kau mau menemuiku lagi"

"kau pantas mendapatkan yang terbaik Sakura. Untuk kesekian kalinya aku tidak bisa berhenti mengatakan maaf. Maafkan aku" terlihat Karin yang masih menyisakan air mata di kedua matanya kemudian mencoba memeluk Sakura dan kemudian dibalas oleh Sakura

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke kau ada di dalam ?" seorang wanita sedang berdiri di depan pintu untuk menunggu pemilik rumah membukaan pintu. Merasa tidak ada yang akan membukaannya pintu, dengan berani dia mencoba membukanya sendiri, dan kemudian membuatnya melihat sosok yang duduk dilantai sambil tertunduk bersandar tembok "Sasuke !". Karin bergegas menghampiri sosok tersebut.

"haruskah aku kehilangan dia lagi ?" Sasuke tampak menghiraukan kedatangan Karin.

"oh Sasuke, maafkan aku" Karin mencoba bersimpuh dihadapan Sasuke secara perlahan mengingat dia sedang hamil, begitu berhasil segera dia memeluk sosok yang ada dihadapnya tersebut "aku sangat menyesal"

"apa aku akan kehilangan dia lagi ?" tanya Sasuke dengan lirih dan tatapan mata yang kosong.

"dia telah meninggalkanku, Karin" Karin yang mendengarnya mau tidak mau kembali terisak melihat Sasuke yang kini tengah menderita.

"apakah seperti ini yang Sakura rasakan dulu. Kenapa semenyakitkan ini"

"dia benar-benar akan pergi dariku"

Ucapan-ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke membuat Karin kembali merasa bersalah dan membuatnya kembali menangis.

"maafkan aku, Sasuke" Karin terlihat mengeratkan pelukannya sebagai wujud penyesalanya dulu.

"Sakura telah memilih dengan siapa dia akan bahagia. Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa membujuknya" ucap Karin setelah melepas pelukannya dan menatap kearah Sasuke dengan penuh iba "kumohon Sasuke, hiduplah dengan baik dan menjadi Sasuke yang kami kenal dulu. Kami semua merindukanmu"

Secara perlahan Sasuke mulai mencoba menatap kearah Karin, walau masih dengan jelas tatapan itu terlihat kosong "Maafkan aku, Karin" ucap Sasuke pelan.

"aku akan panggil Ino untuk menemanimu pulang. Kau tidak bisa berlarut-larut dengan semua ini, Semua hal indah yang ada dikepalamu saat ini sangat mungkin terjadi di masa depan, hanya jika kita terus berjalan ke depan"

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke. Aku janji akan selalu ada untukmu"

"Sakura"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"apa anda ingin makan sesuatu ?"

Sasuke diam dan duduk melamun menatap ke depan tepat di jendela yang terbuka. Sehingga cahaya yang masuk menyinari kulit pucatnya yang akhir-akhir semakin pucat.

"saya akan pesankan tiket untuk ke Jepang dan juga saya akan bantu anda membereskan barang-barang yang akan dibawa di Jepang"

Ino hanya bisa memandang nanar ke arah atasanya yang terlihat begitu hancur. Lamunan Ino terintrupsi dengan suara yang berasal dari ponsel. "ada panggilan dari tuan Itachi, tuan"

Sasuke melirik sekilas sebelum menyambut uluran tangan Ino yang sedang memegang ponselnya.

Sasuke kemudian mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinganya "aku dengar kau akan kembali ke Jepang. Huft syukurlah urusanmu selesai dengan cepat"

"bisakah kau kirimkan lukisan yang aku pesan waktu itu ?" Sasuke masih setia menatap pemandangan di luar gedung dengan tenang.

"ya baiklah. Cepatlah kembali ke Jepang, tidak perlu takut bertemu ayah, aku akan mendukungmu"

"aku justru takut tidak akan bisa melihat Sakura lagi" ucap Sasuke pelan.

"maksudmu ?"

Sasuke tampak menghela nafas sejenak "aku akan kembali ke Jepang setelah lukisan itu aku terima disini"

"apa ?" terdengar nada terkejut dari dalam ponsel yang berasal dari sang kakak.

Ino yang bisa mendengar obrolan kakak adik tersebut membuatnya juga ikut terkejut. "lakukan saja apa yang aku inginkan"

"kau baik-baik saja, sepertinya kau sedang dalam kondisi kurang baik ?"

"kirim saja lukisannya sekarang jika kau ingin aku cepat kembali ke Jepang" kemudian menutup ponselnya.

"jadi kapan kira-kira lukisan itu datang, tuan ?" tanya Ino

"aku harap kau masih punya kesabaran untuk menunggu" jawab Sasuke, dan kemudian dibalas Ino dengan anggukan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangnya, membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandanganya dari layar komputernya. "kau kembali dengan cepat. Bagaimana ?" tanya Naruto pada sosok yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"kau baik-baik saja ?" Naruto berdiri begitu melihat raut wajah wanita yang ada dihadapanya tersebut tampak menahan tangis. Hal tersebut mau tidak mau membuat Naruto cemas.

"maafkan aku kak, aku telah gagal membantu mereka" Karin terlihat terisak di pelukan kakak kandungnya.

"tidak apa-apa, kau sudah berusaha" Naruto mencoba menenangkan Karin dengan menepuk pelan punggung adiknya tersebut.

"kenapa rasanya sakit sekali melihat mereka tidak bersama. Aku benar-benar berdosa pada mereka" tangisan Karin kembali pecah lebih parah.

"Sakura sudah menerima lamarannya ?" tebak Naruto yang kemudian dibalas Karin dengan anggukan.

"maafkan aku"

"jangan terlalu menyalahkan dirimu, mereka punya hak untuk menentukan masa depannya sendiri. Percaya saja pada mereka bahwa mereka akan bahagia dengan jalan mereka sendiri"

"bagaimana dengan Sasuke, kau tidak lihat bagaimana hancurnya Sasuke. Aku benar-benar tidak tega melihatnya"

"apa yang mereka rasakan sekarang sudah digariskan. Kau masih tetap bisa membantu mereka dengan selalu ada di sampingnya untuk mendukung mereka" Naruto mencoba menenangkan adiknya dengan memeluknya. "jangan sampai kau tertekan terlalu lama hingga bisa mempengaruhi kehamilanmu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kenapa setiap senyumu, tawamu, walau hanya dari samping, semakin terlihat mempesona, ketika aku sudah tidak bisa memilikimu. Bukan hanya jalan raya di kota ini saja yang memisahkan kita, tapi takdir juga memisahkan kita, seakan karena aku yang membelokkan takdir kita. Karena hal ini aku benar-benar menyesali memiliki ego yang tinggi sampai hal itu bisa menutupi perasaanku yang sesungguhnya. Aku pikir, berada disampingmu sebagai sahabat itu cukup membuatmu merasa bahagia, tapi akan selalu ada perasaan yang mengganjal setiap berada di dekatmu. Seolah tubuh ini memberontak karena hanya sebatas itu saja aku ada disampingmu. Aku ingin melihat kedua matamu dari dekat, bukan sebagai seorang sahabat yang sedang bermain adu tatap lagi. Tubuhku terlalu memberiku banyak sinyal saat berada didekatmu, tapi semua tampak bias karena egoku. Kau benar Sakura, aku adalah orang tolol yang tidak bisa membedakan perasaanku sendiri, dan saat ini aku sedang menerima hukumanku.

Langkah kaki Sasuke berhenti, ketika melihat seseorang diseberang sana telah sampai dan duduk di halte. Tidak sampai lima menit bis datang menjemputnya. Saat itulah Sasuke keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Kegiatan ini yang menjadi rutinitasnya sembari menunggu kiriman dari sang kakak sampai.

Kini dengan kedua matanya Sasuke melihat bus yang dinaikkinya melenggang pergi dari halte. Sasuke kemudian memutuskan untuk-

CKKIIT BRAK... !

Suara keras dari ujung jalan membuat langkah Sasuke berhenti, tiba-tiba kedua bola mata Sasuke tampak seperti akan keluar ketika melihat bis yang baru saja dia saksikan kepergianya dari halte terguling di persimpangan jalan setelah sebuah truk besar menabraknya dari arah samping.

.

.

.

Tuhan, sepertinya kau benar-benar akan menghukumku habis-habisan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

alhamdulillah bisa update lagi, terima kasih buat yg udah nunggu lama, hehe...

terima kasih juga kritik, saran dan komentar kalian, sangat membantu sekali..

selamat ketemu di chapter selanjutnya, LUV YU


	18. salam dari saya

Dear, para readers

setelah author berpikir panjang, sampailah di keputusan ini. saya harap semua bisa memahami dan memakluminya. sebelumnya mohon maaf jika selama saya posting cerita2 saya membuat readers merasa kurang berkenan atau apalah yg kalian pikirkan tentang cerita saya, dan juga minta maaf jika saya memang updetnya lama.

untuk itu saya telah memutuskan untuk menghentikan melanjutkan cerita saya di ffn, baik itu yang lets not fall in love atau not me and forgive me ..

saya akan melanjutkan cerita saya di akun watty saya, dan mungkin jika ada kesempatan, saya juga akan buat remake dari not me and forgive me, karena memang cerita itu adalah tulisan pertama saya yang penuh akan kekurangan...

saya berterima kasih banyak kepada semua yang telah mendukung saya di sini, karena komentar, kritik dan saran kalian, saya perlahan bisa lanjutkan cerita saya. tapi sepertinya saya memang akan fokus menulis di watty saja. silahkan jika ada yang ingin bergabung dengan saya di watty dengan senang hati saya menerima..

saya juga punya pesan buat kalian. memberikan komentar, kritik, dan saran adalah hak kalian para readers. tapi bukan berarti kalian boleh meng judge cerita orang sembarangan. sangat lebih baik jika kalian memberikan kritikan pedas namun juga memberikan solusi, daripada memberikan judge tanpa menyertakan identitas siapa kalian. Sah2 saja meng jugde orang, tapi setidaknya saya merasa sedikit lebih dihargai dengan menyertakan identitas siapa kalian. jika memang kalian tidak punya selera dengan cerita seseorang, lebih baik pergi dalam diam, atau pergi dengan meninggalkan solusi. itu saja dari saya. terima kasih untuk semuanya. Sampai bertemu di akun sebelah .. Sayonaraa

 _Special Thanks for_

 _Kisayu-chan_ , _restuputri459 , Guest, Siti Nur Maidah, YukiSakuraKensei29, luhputusetia p, oh shyn76, QueenKylie, Ranindri, Fiichan1, Chery Uchiha, Kamila29, Guest (2), EchaNM, Lala liliilii, Septi hyun jung, Novayywy, Saskey Saki, MeongSaku, Urarakasakura371, Sisi No Zhukie, sisi, Abcd, Sasakura, coalacolacola, Luna, Guest (3), Yourfansok, Guest (4), Saradachi, Lacus Clyne123, Kim Chuchu, Na, Sasukura Guest (5), Guest (6), Guest (7), Guest (8), sqchn, Nica-Kun, Oh Cherie, Guest (9), Guest (10), Sasoriakasunaa17, Guest (11), Ai, Guest (12), Aizawa-chi, AmmaAyden, Guest (13), Guest (14), Sasusaku26, Veren aurellia, Guest (15), Guest (16), restuputri459, Ss, Ai2501, Devanichi, Deanoi23,Saku aja, Guest (17), Guest (18), S2, Itinjull, Guest (19), Guest (20), Guest (21), Iyelsllu, Guest (22), Ega Echa, Saky2501, Guest (23), Guest (24), Panda Beruang, Khaymumt, Guest (25), Guest (26)_

 ** _Tertanda_**

 ** _Ara Wise_**


End file.
